Spyro meets Pyro
by Nova Pyro
Summary: This is the story of how 2 great dragons who come together to protect both their worlds. Will they fall or will they prevail. This is my second fanfiction. Take a look and reply. I'll keep posting as much as i can.
1. Chapter 1

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Spyro the legendary purple dragon, and Pyro the king of the dragon city. These two dragons are the best of the best, the protectors of their worlds, and the heroes who will go through anything to protect their friends. Now these two dragons and their friends will come together and fight to protect both their worlds. Will they prevail and save their kingdoms or will they fall and let their world be conquered. Read and find out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 1: Reason To Worry**

**In Warfang:**

Spyro and his friends are celebrating the defeat of Malefor once and for all. It has been at 2 weeks since Spyro and Cynder returned to Warfang. Not long after their return Spyro told Cynder that he heard her back at the core. He then told her he felt the same way. The two soon became a couple and here they are a week later.

Spyro was outside looking up at the stars. He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. His attention was called away when Spyro's best friend Flame opened the door and walked towards him.

**Flame:** Dude what's up with you? Everyone's celebrating, and you're sitting out here looking at the stars.

**Spyro:** Sorry Flame. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy it's just… I have this really bad feeling. I know Cynder and I beat Malefor, but something still seems off.

Flame: 'SIGH' Look Spyro, you've saved the entire world. You've been fighting long enough. I think you deserve a break, plus Cynders been looking pretty lonely without you by her side. Ember saw that Cynder was upset and sent me to get you.

**Spyro:** Okay I get, you're right. Why don't we go be with our girls.

**Flame:** Now you're talkin.

Flame turned to him to see that Spyro was still on edge.

He bumped him with his shoulder and Spyro turned to him.

**Flame:** Spyro the wars over. Just try and relax okay.

**Spyro:** Yah okay.

The two went inside and continued their celebration. In another dimension, in another dragon city, there was another celebration going on. Pyro, a red fire dragon who is the king of an entire city of dragons. He has just vanquished his parent's killer cornel Jones and I is celebrating his victory with his friends. Right now Pyro was outside on his palace balcony and was looking out over the dragon city. His mate Star was watching him nervously and finally went out to talk to him.

Star: What's wrong Pyro? You just saved the city and became an elemental master. You should be happy.

Pyro smiled at her then went back to looking out over the city.

**Pyro:** Don't get me wrong Star; I'm happy I just have this really bad feeling. I just fell that something's not quite right.

Star smiled and snuggled close to him. He turned to her knowing she had something to say.

**Star:** Pyro you've done amazing things. You've risked your life for this city at least 15 times. Even a king needs to relax once in a while.

Pyro smiled at her because he knew that she was right.

**Star: **Common let's not everyone else have fun without us.

Pyro was about to follow when heard someone's voice. '_**You cannot defeat me I am eternal!' **_

**Pyro: **Star did you hear that?

**Star: **Yeah, what or who was that?

It was then they heard a different voice '**Just hang on!' 'What is this?! NOOOOOO.' 'Spyro I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' 'Don't be it's over now.' 'So this is it?' 'Spyro, when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding itself with nature.' 'I know what I have to do. Just get out of here Cynder.' 'Spyro no, you don't have to do anything let's just go.' 'Where Cynder, the world is coming apart, but I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to.' 'Then I'm with you. **_**I love you.**_**'**

Then all of a sudden a giant, purple vortex opened in front of Pyro and Star. The two dragons were being sucked in and tried their best not to be. Pyro dug his claws into the earth and kept fighting against the force of the vortex.

**Star: **Pyro, I... cant…hold… on!

Star's claws came loose and she was pulled into the portal fearing for his mate Pyro let go and flew in after her. As they both fell through the vortex they saw strange images. They mostly saw pictures of another dragon city. They then saw pictures of a war of some kind. Then they saw two other dragons, one purple, the other black. Pyro dove at Star, grabbed her and held her close. Before either of them could react, the portal opened up and dumped them out in a new area. Pyro held Star close as they both crashed into the hard concrete ground. Pyro cracked one of his eyes open. He was loosing consciousness and fast. Before he completely passed out, he saw three large figures walk up to him. Then his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3:New Friends

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

**This chapter took some time to plan out. I managed to do it in less than a day. Please review and be honest on how you feel. Also take a look at my other fanfiction Spyro Avenged a new hero. It's pretty good. **

**In Warfang:**

**Pyro was in a Warfang hospital. He had taken a nasty fall and was unconscious all night. Now it was morning and he was beginning to wake up.**

**Pyro: ****Uh, ah, where am I? What's going on?**

Pyro looked to the side to see Star sleeping on her stomach sound asleep. He was happy that his white dragoness was safe, but he had no idea where they were. He then turned his head when heard someone talking. He looked through a door and saw few dragons talking in another room.

**Ember:**** Are those the dragons that crashed last night?**

Ember, Flame, Sparx, Spyro, and Cynder were talking to the three guardians about their new visitors. They didn't know where these dragons came from and they wanted to find out.

**Terrador: ****Yes, the sound of their impact woke us from our sleep, and we found them outside.**

**Cyril: ****What bothers me is we have no idea where these young ones came from. I've never seen them before. Also I would like to know why they crashed here the first place.**

**Voltere: ****Indeed, you raise an excellent point Cyril, but I'm more interested how they took such light damage from a crash at such destructive force. That red one especially he barely had scratch on him. It was like he had barely been touched.**

**Flame: ****My guess is he's probably been in a lot of battles and has grown resistance to damage.**

**Sparx: ****Look guys whether there dragons or not, how do we know we can trust them. I mean what if they wake up and attack us.**

**Cynder: ****Sparx your being paranoid. They look like decent dragons and I doubt they came all this way to hurt us. Even if they did come here to hurt us we can handle ourselves I mean there's 7 of us and only 2 of them.**

**Sparx: ****Don't you mean 8 Cynder**?

Cynder looked up with her claw on her chin like she was actually thinking about it.

**Cynder: ****N-nope I'm pretty sure there are only 7 useful people in here.**

Sparx was about to reply when Spyro intervened.

**Spyro: ****Okay you two that's enough. We'll just wait until they wake up and ask them what they're doing here. **

Pyro had overheard the entire conversation. He didn't like the fact that he didn't know where he was. He turned to Star and looked her over. She was completely unharmed thanks to him. He was sure she would wake up soon. He decided to take a look around while his hosts were busy talking. He got up and walked out of the room as quietly as possible. When he was out he took off running. As soon as Pyro left Spyro and the others came into the room to check on him and Star.

**Spyro: ****What the…? Where did he go?**

**Sparx: ****See I told you. There here to destroy us all and take over Warfang.**

**Terrador: ****'SIGH' Sparx I'm pretty sure he just went to take a look around. However we cannot ignore that possibility. Cyril, take Flame and Ember and find that dragon use force to bring him back here if necessary. We'll stay here and watch this one.**

Cyril nodded and took off with Flame and Ember right behind him. It was at that exact moment that Star had finally woken up. She saw images and shapes. She blinked her eyes a few times and it finally all came into focus. She looked at the three dragons who were sitting in front of her. She then looked to the side to see the yellow dragonfly.

**Star: ****Um, where am I? What's going on? Where's Pyro?**

**Spyro: ****Pyro? Is that the name of your friend?**

Star nodded with a worried expression written all over her face.

**Cynder: ****You don't have to worry. Your friend woke up before you and left. Our friends went to find him and bring him back. While they're doing that, could you tell us who you are and where you came from?**

Star nodded and was about to tell them when she thought of something. If these dragons saw her as a threat because they were from a different dimension she would be in serious trouble. She decided to wait until Pyro got back to explain anything. At least then she'd have a fighting chance of escaping. She decided to only give them basic information.

**Star: ****Well… my name is Star. I'm a fire and healing dragon. Pyro and I are from a dragon city far away from here. If it's okay with you I'd like to discuss exactly where were from when Pyro gets back.**

Sparx flew up in front of her face giving her a suspicious look. He eyed her up and down as he looked her over.

**Sparx: ****What's the matter snow flake? You got something to hide?**

Sparx was quickly swatted away by the blunt side of Cynder's tail blade.

**Spyro: ****Excuse my brother. He doesn't exactly think before he talks. It would be fine if you want to discuss where you're from when you friend gets back.**

**Cynder:**** Yeah, in the mean time why don't you tell about yourself? Like, what did you mean when you said you were a healing dragon?**

Star smiled at the purple and black dragon before her. They were both very kind and considerate. She then sat down and began to tell them about herself. While they were talking Pyro was busy exploring the city. He was enjoying the sights and people around him. He hated being cooped up in hospitals.

**Pyro: ****Well now that I'm out here what should I do?**

He looked around and saw a group of dragons playing some kind of game with a ball. There were two goals shaped like soccer ball goals. They looked like they were having a blast. The ball then rolled over to him and stopped right in front of his paw.

**Dragon 1: ****Hey pal, can you pass the ball?!**

Pyro looked down at the ball and smiled. He grabbed in his paw tossed it high in the air and jumped up after it. He used wings to flip upside down and smacked it with his tail. The ball flew at the group and curved around. The ball then shot right passed the goalie and went into the goal. Everyone then looked at Pyro who then walked off with his head held high. Everyone's jaw was dropped as they watched the red dragon leave.

5 minutes later Cyril, Flame, and Ember came by the same area and tried to find him. Flame ran up to one of the players and asked him.

**Flame: ****Hey uh, did you see a red fire dragon, golden, curved back horns, and two golden tail blades come through here?**

**Dragon 1: ****Yeah, I saw him. He headed down that way. By the way that guy has some serious skill. **

The three dragons had strange expressions on their faces but decided to go on anyway. Pyro on the other hand was enjoying his walk through the city. That is until he heard someone scream. He turned and saw a whole crowd of dragons standing around a burning building. Pyro ran towards the crowd and tried to find out what happened.

**Pyro: ****What happened?!**

**Dragon 2: Something exploded inside the house. I think there are some people still in there.**

Pyro looked to the side to see a grown earth dragon trying to get past one of the ice dragons who were sent to put out the fires.

**Earth Dragon: ****Listen my wife and daughter are still in there I need to get inside!**

**Ice Dragon: ****Sir you can't go in there the building could blow or collapse at any second you've got to stay back.**

Pyro looked up at the burning building and narrowed his eyes he was going in. Ember, Flame, and Cyril came around the corner and saw the burning building. Ember looked through the crowd and saw Pyro amongst the other dragons.

**Ember: ****There he is!**

**Flame: ****Let's get him!**

The three dragons went to retrieve Pyro, but before they got to him he took off into the sky. He looped around and charged at the building. He flew at full speed and smashed through the window. Everyone watched the building. They were waiting for something to happen. They were waiting for Pyro or someone to come out. Then a part of the building exploded. After the explosion Pyro jumped out of a whole in the wall that he had made with a fire-ball. He had a grown earth dragoness with him. She was covered in suit and was coifing hard. She let go of him and ran to her husband who held her close, and was glad that she was safe.

**Earth Dragoness: ****Where's Terra, is she with you?**

The earth dragon shook his head no and looked toward the building. Their daughter was still in there. Pyro then heard a scream from the building and looked up towards it. He knew someone was still in there. He flew up and once again charged through an open window. Once he was inside he moved through the burning building as quickly as he could. Then he heard the crying close by. He ran in that direction and quickly looked around. He heard the crying again, and saw a pile of burning rubble blocking a closet door. He immediately ran over to it and pushed it out the way. Because he was a fire dragon normal flames didn't hurt him. He then opened the door to see a frightened earth hatchling quivering in fear. She was terrified and tried to get away from Pyro by backing up further into the closet. Pyro moved forward slowly and spoke calmly so he would not scare her.

**Pyro: ****No, no it's okay its okay. I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to get you out of here. Your mom and dad sent me. I'm going to keep you safe.**

**Terra: You know my mommy and daddy?**

Pyro nodded and held out his paw. The little dragoness cautiously moved toward him and grabbed his paw. The two dragons then ran for the exit as fast as they could only to have the top floor collapse and block it. They were trapped. Terra began to cry and Pyro knew he had to think of something fast.

**Terra: Mister, are we gonna die in here. I want to see my mommy and daddy again. I don't want die.**

Pyro watched as the little dragoness before him cried her eyes out. His eyes then narrowed and he knew what he had to do.

**Pyro: ****Listen sweetie you're going to see your mommy and daddy again because we're going to get out of here. Now, I need you to climb on my back and close your eyes and no matter what don't let go or open them until I tell you too, okay?**

**Terra: Okay.**

Terra climbed on Pyro's back and held on tight. She then closed her eyes as instructed and didn't open them. Pyro then folded his wings around her to keep her safe. He then narrowed his eyes and began to channel the power deep inside him. He began to glow a golden light that was as bright as the rays of the sun. Under Pyro's wings Terra felt the light coming off of him. It felt really warm and comforting. Pyro then opened his mouth revealing a golden sphere and shot his head forward. A giant golden beam shot out of his mouth and blasted a whole through the rubble and through the wall. Pyro then jumped out of the building and landed on the ground. The mother and father earth dragons ran to him and looked for their hatchling. Pyro turned sideways and opened his wings revealing her safe and sound. The female earth dragon picked up her daughter and held her tight not wanting to let go. The male held them both close. The earth dragoness gave her daughter to her father and hugged Pyro as tight as she could.

**Earth Dragoness: ****Thank you, thank you so much. You saved our daughter.**

Pyro smiled as the earth dragoness released him and walked back over to her family.

**Earth Dragon: How can we ever repay you?**

Pyro smiled and shook his head. He then looked at the little female hatchling and smiled at her.

**Pyro:**** I don't need any payment. I knew what was right and I did it. Anyone with a kind heart would have done the same.**

**Cyril:**** You are quite right my young friend. **

Pyro turned around to see three of the dragons he saw at the hospital.

**Ember:**** That was a very brave thing to do.**

**Flame:**** Not only that you did it with style.**

**Cyril:**** Now that you're done risking your life we need you to return to the hospital with us. I'm sure your friend has woken up by now.**

**Pyro:**** Sure lead the way.**

It didn't take long for the four dragons to get back to the hospital. They arrived to see that Spyro and Cynder were talking to the white dragoness. Sparx however was watching from the corner; still pretty sure of his theory about these guys being evil. As soon as Star saw Pyro she jumped up, ran to him, and hugged him tightly. Pyro was taken back but returned the hug.

**Star****: Where have you been, I've been worried sick.**

**Pyro:**** Common Star you know me.**

**Star:**** Exactly, I know that you go out risking your life in all sorts of dangerous situations.**

**Flame:**** Well that explains a lot. He just saved an Earth dragoness and her hatchling from a burning building.**

**Star:**** You did what?**

**Spyro:**** That's pretty impressive. First day here and you already save someone.**

**Terrador:**** Now that we're all here, why don't you two tell us where you're from and what you're doing in Warfang.**

**Pyro & Star:**** Where do we start? **


	4. Chapter 4: Who is Pyro

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 3: Pyro the king of the Dragon City**

**This chapter is one of my favorites it helps tell the story of who Pyro is and I'm glad I get to show all of you. One more thing I might not be posting for a week or two because I'm making a new story, "The legend of Spyro: The Hybrid Village". Please read and post reviews. Enjoy!**

**The Dragon Temple:**

Pyro and the others were sitting in the temple where the pool of visions was located. While Pyro told his story everyone looked into the pool of visions so they had a visual aid. Pyro began to tell his story of where he came from and how he came to be in the Warfang.

Pyro began, "So what I'm basically saying is that Star and I from a dragon city in a different dimension. The dragon city where we are from is twice the size of this one. Also I am king of the city that I am from, and all who live there. Star is my mate she is queen of the city. Everyone in the room had their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what this dragon was saying. They all felt kind of honored being in the presence of a real king, they also felt a little awkward because they had treated him so casually.

They all looked into the pool of visions and were astounded at what they saw. A city not much different from their own, but still different was right before their eyes. They saw that Pyro was right. The dragon city they saw in the pool of visions was twice the size of Warfang and was fully populated by dragons.

Terrador was the first to recover his composure and speak to the young king, "Please excuse our earlier behavior Pyro. We were unaware that were in the presence of a real royal." He then slightly bowed his head. Cyril and Voltere soon followed. Ember and Flame followed their example and finally Spyro and Cynder.

Pyro and Star shook their heads as they said, "That's not necessary." Pyro continued, "I appreciate the apology, but I'm the guest in your land. I should be thanking you for helping us."

Before he could continue Sparx flew up and said, "Hold on a second. How do we know you're not just saying you're a king? You're no older than Spyro so you should be a prince or something. I'm pretty sure your father's the real king, right?" Cyril then followed Sparx's statement, "I hate to admit it, but Sparx does have a point. You are a bit young to be a king my friend." The two were soon silenced when they saw the look on Pyro's face. It was look of pain, sorrow, and anger.

Pyro then responded to their question, "My father and my mother were taken from me, when I was a newborn hatchling. My father gave his life to protect my mother, and my mother gave herself up to protect me. I was raised by a foster family for 16 years before I figured out who I am and returned to my home. I found out about my father's death from the very man who did it. After a while I became strong enough I managed to save my mother.

Everyone felt the awkwardness in the room; especially the ones who caused it. Spyro was the first break the silence, "Sorry about that Pyro, my brother doesn't think before speaks. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. I know what it feels like to lose someone like that. I lost my mentor Ignitus during the war. He gave his life so we could defeat Malefor together. He was the closest thing I had for a father."

Pyro gave Spyro a concerned look as he said, "I'm sorry Spyro, and it's okay. I kind of expected one of you to say something about my age when I told you. I've been in a few wars myself and I know what it feels like to lose someone you've grown close to." Flame decided he wanted to get in on the conversation. He stepped forward and said, "Well it's great to meet you Pyro. Finally I have another fire dragon to hang out with. Maybe you and me can have a sparring match some time." Ember spoke next, "Yeah I would love to see how a dragon from a different dimension fights."

Pyro and Star shared nervous glances. Pyro then said, "Sorry guys, but I don't think that's a good idea. You see I'm king of the dragon city for a reason. I'm the strongest dragon in the city and I've only been defeated by one dragon, my rival, Razor. I posses a power that no one else in the dragon city possesses, it's called Ancestral Energy." Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, and the Guardians all dropped their jaws. Cynder then asked the question on everyone's mind, "What is this 'Ancestral Energy'?" Flame then remembered the golden beam he saw shoot out the stone wall. He then said, "Was it that golden beam you shot out from that burning building?" Pyro nodded answering his question. Flame then said, "It kind of looked like your convexity element, Spyro, except it was gold not purple." Spyro's eyes shot wide. He couldn't believe there was another dragon with power like that.

Pyro then said, "The Ancestral Energy belongs to my families' blood line alone. It has a lot more uses than battle. It can heal injuries, increase speed, and protects me from other attacks." The guardians and Spyro were very intrigued by Pyro's power. Cynder than spoke next, "Is that what makes you the strongest dragon in your city?" Pyro shook his head no. He then said, "As the king of the dragon city, as soon as you are old enough to fight and talk. Not only that the Kings, Queens, Prince, and Princesses are naturally gifted in combat."

Pyro then continued his tale, "Another reason I'm the most powerful dragon in the city is because I have this power called nova mode."Flame being a curious fire dragon was the first to ask, "What's 'Nova Mode'?" Pyro stood up and walked to a space away from the others. He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Everyone gasped as his body lit on fire. Everyone thought Pyro was being hurt but when they saw that Star was completely calm they too calmed down. Pyro opened his eyes and said, "THIS is nova mode. This mode increases my elemental and physical strength by at least five. I have different levels and each level increases my strength even more." Pyro turned off his nova mode and sat back down.

Everyone looked completely terrified at this young dragon's power. Flame swallowed and said, "You're quite the power house aren't you?" Star then interrupted by saying, "His power doesn't stop there either." Everyone turned to her and looked back at him to see if he was telling the truth. Pyro nodded and said, "She's right. I was given a great honor back home. I was named the new elemental master of fire." Ember was quick to say, "That sounds like you received the same title as a guardian." Pyro nodded and said, "It's a very similar process. When the time comes for the next elemental master to be chosen the previous master trains to use his element to its maximum potential."

Voltere was very intrigued by what Pyro was saying. He then asked, "So were you trained by your former master." Pyro nodded and said, "His name was Fernis and he was kind enough to pass the eternal power of the flame to me. As the name implies you become the complete master of whatever element you are."

Flame then asked, "Sooooo as an elemental master what can you do?" Spyro followed him up and asked, "Yeah what makes it special? I'm dying to know." Pyro decided to put an end to their suspense and said, "Well, first of all as the master of fire I can absorb heat from any heat source; I absorb energy from the sun at a constant rate during battle and can use to it replenish my energy or heal my wounds. Also when I transform into my elemental master mode I can even absorb the heat from other fire dragons' attacks. The best part, since it is obvious that there are other people who have become talented with their abilities and have made their own style of combat and created their own moves, I can instantly analyze, copy, and use their moves after only seeing it once.

Everyone's jaws dropped and this dragon's powers were off the scale. Voltere then stepped forward and said, "I think I just figured out why you are here." Pyro and the others had confused looks and asked, "WHY?" Voltere then said, "Have you ever heard of someone called the Chronicler?" Pyro then said, "Actually I think I have. It was in one of my father's old journals. He's the guy who keeps the history of all dragons. He also interferes with other dragons lives if there is ever a great danger in the future." Voltere nodded and said, "That is correct. I think the Chronicler brought you here because of you amazing fire abilities. I think a great evil is coming and he obviously thinks that we need your help. Also I think you could teach Flame your fire techniques since he is the fire guardian."

Pyro then turned to Star who nodded and then turned back to the guardians. He then said, "Well as long as we're here we'll do anything we can to help. I'll do whatever I can because whatever's going on involves all of us." Star and the others smiled at Pyro's answer. Terrador then said, "Well get some rest young dragon tomorrow Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember will show you and Star around the city. Pyro and Star were shown to their room where they quickly fell asleep. Unknown to all them they were being watched by a friend and a foe.


	5. Chapter 5:Who Is Pyro

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 4: The Chronicler **

**This chapter is really cool. Pyro will learn all the secrets of Spyro's world. You'll also get to see why Pyro is really here. Is Pyro's arrival a sign of upcoming doom or a just a fluke. Read and find out.**

Pyro had just fallen asleep. He then woke up in a strange place. He looked around and saw nothing but what looked like space all around him. He then thought to himself, 'Where am I? How did I get here?' He then heard a voice say, "Be calm young dragon. You are in no danger, yet. I am the Chronicler and I have brought you here to test you. I also want to tell you why you and your friend are in Warfang." Pyro looked around for the source of the voice but he didn't see anyone. He decided to play along and said, "Okay, so what do i do?" The chronicler said, "Glide down to the platform below. That is where your test shall begin."

Pyro jumped off of the platform and glided down to where he had been instructed to go. Once he landed he saw a red circle in the middle of the platform with symbols around it. He then yelled out and asked, "Chronicler, what do i do now?" He then said, "Step into the circle young one and I will teach you the fire of this new land." Pyro did as instructed and jumped into the circle. The Chronicler then began to instruct him, "Pyro I must say your power of fire surpasses any dragon in Warfang, however there are a few things I would like to teach you. I have gone through your memories and have seen the techniques you have developed. Having a well placed strategy in battle is good. Now I will show you how to let all of your power go in one blast." Pyro was excited and stood ready. He closed his eyes and waited for the Chronicler's instructions. The Chronicler began, "Clear your mind Pyro, and feel the fire that burns through you, and let it expand." Pyro did as instructed and let his fire billed up energy inside him. He was suddenly incased inside a giant sphere of fire. He then opened his eyes and let out a loud roar making a giant explosion.

The Chronicler laughed and said, "Excellent Pyro, you a natural." Pyro took a look at his surroundings and asked, "What was that?" The Chronicler answered by saying, "This technique was called a 'Fire Fury'. It builds your elemental power to its highest level and realizes it all in one attack." Pyro nodded and said, "Cool." The Chronicler then opened a path for him to go through and said, "Now continue young dragon. You still have much to learn. Pyro nodded and ran through the walk way. He kept walking until he came to a stop there was nothing out there. Then a blue light flashed and there were a bunch of floating rocks leading to another stone platform. He easily jumped form rock to rock and landed on the platform. He looked around saw strange crystals sticking out of the ground; there was a red, green, blue, black, and a clear one. Pyro was confused and called out to the Chronicler, "Um… what are these things?" The Chronicler quickly answered his question saying, "These are called 'Spirit Gems'. Our kind draws energy from these crystals. However the dragons from your dimension have gotten by without them. I'd like to see how you would react to them.

Pyro took a step towards the red gem and punched it. The gem shattered into pieces and was instantly absorbed into his body. He then said, "Wow, I feel completely healed." The Chronicler answered saying, "And so you should the red gems are healing gems that heal any minor injuries and reduce the pain of severe ones." Pyro was amazed. He then stepped towards the green one and smashed that one as well. The gems were absorbed into his body and recharged his elemental power. Pyro then said, "COOL, I'm completely re-energized. What crystal was that?" The Chronicler answered by saying, "That was an energy crystal that refuels any energy you have lost doing battle." Pyro moved to the black gem but as he approached it he felt his power being sucked away. Pyro jumped away from the crystal and destroyed it with his golden beam. He then asked, "Chronicler what was that? That crystal was draining my strength." The Chronicler answered by saying, "That crystal wasn't natural. It radiates with dark magic, so if you ever see one destroy it immediately." Pyro then approached the blue crystal and smashed it. The gems then flowed into him and he felt incredible. He could feel his ancestral energy and his inner fire increase in strength. The Chronicler spoke again, "That was a spirit gem it makes your powers stronger and allows you to gain access to even more techniques. Pyro nodded and approached the final gem. This one was clear and it looked like it had no power in it. Pyro then yelled to the Chronicler, "Um sir, I think this ones a dud. There's no power in it." The Chronicler chuckled and said, "That's because this is your gem." Pyro raised a brow and asked, "What do you mean 'my gem'." He answered saying, "You have a great power inside of you Pyro. I would like to see what would happen if dragons from our dimension harnessed this power.

Pyro eyed the empty gem and asked, "So, what am I supposed to do?" The elder dragon answered saying, "All you have to do is place your paw on the gem and flood it with that golden energy of yours." Pyro followed his instructions and summoned his ancestral power. His body started glowing with his ancient energy and shined brightly. He place his right paw on the gem and let his energy flow into it." The crystal absorbed the power and started shining on its own. Pyro was blown back and landed on his side. When he got up he saw a golden gem before him. He had done it. The Chronicler then said, "I will be sending a piece of this gem back with you when you wake up. Now you should keep going.

Pyro opened his wings and flew to the next platform. As he landed he saw many stone soldiers. There were five of them and they all looked dangerous. Pyro eyed and moved close to one and he could have sworn the things eyes were following him. Then suddenly the statue sprung to life and drew its sword. Pyro jumped back and took up his battle stance. He then turned around to see that all the soldiers had come to life. He was not afraid, this was not the first time he had been outnumbered; although this was his first time fighting statues. He stood his ground as the first soldier attacked. It brought down its blade and tried to slash him in half, but Pyro dodged it by jumping to the right. He then grabbed the soldier's arm in his jaws and threw him into one of the others. Another soldier tried to stab him but he jumped over the blade. He looked behind him fast enough to see another soldier coming in for a sideways slash. Pyro ducked under the attack and used his tail to sweep the soldier feet out from under him. He then grabbed the soldier's leg in his jaws and started swinging around. He hit two of the soldiers while he was spinning. Once he built up enough momentum he tossed the soldier into the air. He then jumped up in the air after it.

He opened his wings and flew above it and dove down at the stone soldier. He tucked his head in and left his double tail blade out as he started spinning like a red ball. He was spinning so fast that his tail blades and his spikes bad it look like he had a golden outline. He hit the soldier and sliced it in half. When he landed he saw that there was only two stone soldier left. One of them jumped in the air and tried to stab him, but Pyro dodged the attack. As soon as the blade hit the ground, Pyro threw himself on his back and used all four of his legs to kick the soldier off the platform. He looked over the edge to see the soldier falling into a bottomless abyss. While his back was turned the final soldier came in running and tired to slash him. As soon he swung the blade it came in contact with Pyro's shoulder. Pyro turned around and looked at the soldier with an angry look. The blade hadn't even left a scratch on Pyro's scales. He lunged forward and stabbed his claws through the stone soldier chest. The soldier's body crumbled around Pyro's claw and fell off.

Pyro then heard the Chronicler's voice, "Well done young dragon. You have proven yourself. Now it is time we meet face to face. Head over to the temple and we shall finally meet." Pyro flew over to the temple that had two large stone dragons standing out in front. He walked past them and entered the temple. Pyro looked around the vast space. There were books millions of books all over the place. There were also candles giving the room a nice scent. In the middle of this temple was a blue pool that looked like the pool of visions back in Warfang.

He walked closer to the pool until he stopped at the rim. He then heard a door open and turned to see a door opened behind him. Then a very tall blue dragon with a blue hour glass around his neck. Pyro instantly knew that this was the Chronicler that he had come to see. The elder dragon spoke saying, "Hello Pyro, my name is Ignitus and we have much to talk about." Pyro then remembered what Spyro said to him before he fell asleep and said, "Ignitus, wait your Spyro's teacher and the former fire guardian." Ignitus nodded and stood next to the young fire dragon. He then said, "I see Spyro didn't waste any time telling you about me. Now let me tell you why I brought you here."

Pyro stepped next to Ignitus and looked into the pool along side him. He then asked, "Ignitus why exactly did you bring me to Warfang and then here." Ignitus then said, "I brought you to Warfang because Spyro and Cynder and their friends are going to need your help, and I brought you here to test you. I must say your skills are quite good physically and elementally." Pyro smiled and said, "When you spend 8 years learning martial arts from humans, it tends to stick to you. Plus being an elemental master has its benefits. Now can we get to the part where you explain what's threatening your world."

Ignitus nodded and gestured for Pyro to look into the pool as he began to explain. "Pyro it is not only my world that is in danger. Not too long ago Spyro and Cynder defeated an evil dragon named Malefor. He was also knows as the 'Dark Master'. Like Spyro he was a purple dragon and could control all of the elements. He tried to destroy the planet and reform it in his image and he nearly succeeded. Spyro and Cynder risked their lives to stop and defeat him." He then turned to Pyro and said, "I also know of your accomplishments young dragon. You have fought in two wars with the humans and their technology, and have defeated your parent's murderers. Through these actions you have gained incredible powers. I must say you and Spyro are very alike; you are both willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you care about most."

Pyro smiled and said, "As the protectors of our homes, if feels only natural to fight to protect what we hold dear. I would fight to my last breath to protect The city, Star, and all of my friends." Ignitus couldn't help but smile at those words. He then said, "Pyro, you and Spyro are connected in more ways than one. I already that since you were raised by humans you already know about universal theory." Pyro nodded showing Ignitus's guess was right. The elder dragon then continued, "Well that theory is true. Pyro, it has come to my attention that every universe involving the dragon realms has a dragon of unspeakable power and strength. To put it simple, it is like having a purple dragon or a king in every dimension. However your and Spyro's life forces and genetics are almost completely identical. You and Spyro are each other."

Pyro's eyes shot wide. He couldn't believe he and Spyro were forms of each other in different dimensions. He then looked up and said, "That explains why I was able to come here, but it doesn't explain why I'm here." Ignitus took a deep breath and said, "Pyro, your enemies General Sterns and Colonel Jones are going to return along with Malefor and a new subordinate of his named Flare. Together they will all try to destroy our world." Pyro's eyes shot wide and gasped in fear. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. After all he went through to destroy his parent's captures and murderers; they're going to come back and now with more powerful allies.

Pyro shook the fear out of his mind and stood tall as he asked, "What do i have to do?" Ignitus smiled seeing the fire burning in this dragons eyes. He then said, "You and Spyro must work together to defeat these dark forces. Only by uniting and fighting together can you win this war. Also I must warn you Pyro. If you come face to face with Malefor or Flare be carful. They will try to corrupt your mind. They will use darkness against you and will try to take over you." Pyro's eyes widened as he asked, "You know about my darkness, my 'Black Fire'? Ignitus nodded and said, "Although you have conquered the darkness in you, you still use its power in battle which means, Malefor or Flare can and will use it against you."

Pyro nodded showing he understood. Then he started looking around and saw that everything was going white and disappearing. He looked Ignitus and asked, "What's happening?" Ignitus smiled and said, "You're waking up. The dream and your training are over. Pyro tell Spyro and the others what I have shared with you tonight. Also take this golden crystal with you. I assure you that you will be seeing more of them and that they will be needing it." Pyro smiled and said, "Yes sir. It was an honor to meet you Ignitus." The elder dragon smiled and said, "It was pleasure to meet you… your majesty." With that last exchange of words everything went white.


	6. Chapter 6: A new Enemy

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 5: A New Enemy**

**This chapter is all about Pyro settling in and showing everyone what he's capable of. Don't think there won't be any action though (it's been killing me not writing any action so far anyway). Read on everyone.**

The next morning Pyro woke up and explained everything that happened in his dream to Spyro and the others. Spyro and Cynder couldn't believe Ignitus was alive and the Chronicler no less, but what they really couldn't believe was that Malefor was still alive. They were wondering who this new subordinate Flare was and how strong she could be. All they knew was that if she was working for Malefor, it couldn't be good. After Pyro explained everything he pulled the golden crystal out from under his pillow.

Flame was the first to say, "I've never seen a crystal like that before. Did Ignitus give it to you?" Pyro nodded and said, "He gave a clear crystal and told me to flood it with my ancestral energy. Once I did that the crystal turned gold. He also told me they'd be around so you guys could use them. He wants to know how they will affect you; especially you Spyro."

Cynder and Star were still in shock and Star said, "I still can't believe you two are parallel versions of each other." Voltere followed her statement and said, "Yes I must agree. This is truly remarkable. I have always believed in the theory of universal theory but I never knew it was actually possible to travel to different dimension; this is truly amazing." Cyril finally couldn't take any more of Voltere's wagging, electric tongue and said, "Voltere, Voltere I think our young friend still has more to say."

Pyro nodded and said, "Ignitus didn't tell me when this war would begin but I think it be best that were all ready. He told me this would involve both our worlds and only by working together could we all win. He said as Spyro and I went through this war we would both discover new powers and skills. Also Spyro Ignitus told me that you and Cynder had some experience dealing with… darkness." Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened before they both nodded. Spyro stepped forward and said, "Cynder and I have both battled the darkness within us, but why is that important." Pyro stood up and started walking over to the corner when Star grabbed his arm and stopped him. Pyro nuzzled her forehead assuring her that everything was fine.

He walked over to the corner and said, "I'll show you why, but if I go crazy don't be afraid to knock me out." Everyone got tense as those words were spoken and backed up. Pyro closed his eyes and sat down. Flame was the first to notice a small black flame on Pyro's paw. Before anyone could react, Pyro's whole body burst into black flames; it was black version of his nova mode. That wasn't all that happened Pyro's normal golden horns, claws, spikes, and tail blade all turned jet black. Pyro then opened his eyes to show his normal white eyes had turned black and his pupils had turned red. He then spoke in a distorted voice, "This is why I need your help. This is my darkness. These black flames take over my mind and turn me into a wild beast destroying everything in my path. Once these flames touch something they don't stop burning until its nothing but ash. I've managed to conquer it so far but I can't stay this way for too long otherwise I go berserk; it also activates whenever I'm consumed by rage."

Pyro turned himself back to normal and sat down. Cynder looked between Pyro and Spyro remembering what happened at the belt of fire. Pyro looked almost exactly like Spyro when he entered his dark form when Ignitus died. Spyro the said, "Don't worry Pyro with some training we'll help you learn to control it." Pyro smiled and said, "Thanks Spyro you're a real good friend."

Terrador then interrupted and said, "Well if we're going to test that crystal of yours out you'll need to head to the arena. Flame, Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Sparx you will take Pyro to the arena and show him around Warfang. You can introduce him to the others later." Pyro turned to Spyro and asked, "Others?" Spyro turned to him and said, "Yeah the other guardian candidates. I can't wait for you to meet them."

The group of dragons ran out of the temple and started heading for the arena to test out the new crystal and see what Pyro could really do. On their way to the arena, Ember noticed a white line going down the back of Pyro's neck. She then asked, "Pyro what's that mark going down your neck?" Pyro tensed up and said, "Uh…that's my um… bond mark." Flame quickly asked, "What's a bond mark?" Pyro cleared his throat as he said, "Well when a bond mark is a mark that bonds you and the dragon you love together." Cynder then said, "That must be why Star has that red line going down her neck. What does this mark do, and how do you get it?" Pyro tensed up again.

He then said, "Well the bond mark binds you and your mate together. It allows you to hear their thoughts, read their minds, and feel their emotions. For instance if Star were ever sad or in danger I would instantly know. This also works the other way around." Everyone was amazed by this; except for Sparx who was making gagging noises. Ember then asked, "So how do you get this bond mark?" Pyro and Star both blushed and looked to one another. Pyro then said, "Well you… mate." Everyone's eyes shot wide and their jaws dropped. Flame then asked, "S-so you mated w-with S-S-Star." Pyro and Star nodded and were blushing heavily.

Spyro then said, "Well congratulations you two." Pyro and Star smiled at Spyro's kind words. Pyro then said, "We better head towards the arena before you guys ask another awkward question. As Pyro turned around he bumped into another dragon. The dragon was a tall and had blue skin, which meant he was an ice dragon. He had a companion with him. An earth dragon that was taller and bulkier than him. The ice dragon then said, "Well Spyro, looks like you added a new loser to your crew." "Get lost Tundra, you too Stone, we have time to be dealing with you two right now!" Flame quickly spat at them. Pyro then asked, "Who's '_frosty' _and '_pebble brain'_?" Star and Cynder laughed at his joke while Spyro explained, "This is Tundra and Stone. Their local dragons who use their strength to bully everyone around." Pyro turned around and said, "Is that right?" Stone then stepped forward and said, "I've never seen you before. He must be new." Tundra then said, "A new guy huh? Well let me go ahead and tell you that were always looking for new recruits for our gang, you interested?" Tundra put his arm over Pyro's back as he said this; big mistake.

Pyro grabbed Tundra's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Tundra had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the stone ground. Stone came in and tried to slash Pyro but he ducked under it. Pyro then punched Stone in the face and hard. Stone retaliated by throwing another punch with his left paw. Pyro ducked under it and used his tail to sweep Stones feet out from under him. He then flipped to his other side and delivered a powerful kick to stones chest while he was still in the air. Stone was sent bouncing across the ground while Pyro landed on his feet.

Flame was the first to ask, "Dude, how did you do that?" Pyro turned to him and said, "It's a thing called martial arts, a highly advanced form of close combat." Tundra and Stone stood up and faced Pyro with angry scowls on their faces. Pyro turned to Spyro and said, "Hey Spyro since were heading to the arena anyway we might as well get a good workout in kicking these guys tails." Spyro nodded and said, "I couldn't agree more. Look you two; we can settle this in the arena. Just follow us and we can have ourselves a mach."

Tundra and Stone looked at each other before Tundra said, "Fine this will be a two on two fight. You and this newbie versus me and Stone, winner leaves with pride, loser leaves without any." Pyro then whispered, "Like they ever had any." Everyone snickered at his clever joke. Stone then said, "Now, Lead the way."

The dragon headed to the arena and prepared for battle.


	7. Chapter 7: Stand Together

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 6: Stand Together**

**This chapter is all about Pyro settling in and showing everyone what he's capable of. Don't think there won't be any action though (it's been killing me not writing any action so far anyway). Read on everyone.**

Pyro and Spyro stood in front of their enemies. Tundra and Stone stood tall with arrogance written all over their faces. Pyro then thought, 'Ok Spyro and I need a strategy. We need to work together. We've never worked together before, but I think we can work together well.' Spyro then leaned over and said, "Pyro, these guys are at the top of their class and the best fighters in their elements. They were the other choices for the next guardians." Pyro then asked, "So why weren't they chosen?" Spyro then said, "The guardians sensed darkness in their souls and refused them. I'm thinking if you can handle Tundra I can take care of Stone." Pyro nodded and said, "I'd say I have the advantage against him."

The dragons took their stances and Pyro attacked first. He jumped in front of Spyro and unleashed a giant stream of fire. Tundra and Stone jumped out of the way and went in to counter attack. Tundra shot a barrage of ice shards at Pyro. Stone slammed his paws on the ground and sent a trial of stalagmites shooting out of the ground at Spyro. Pyro took the sky while Spyro dodge rolled out of the way. Pyro retaliated by flying down and unleashing a barrage of fire-balls on them both. Tundra and Stone dodged the fire-balls with ease. What they didn't know was that Pyro was just distracting them. While they were busy dodging Pyro's attack Spyro was charging his electricity breath. Once he was fully charged he shot a stream of electricity at them both. Before either of them had a chance to react they were hit by Spyro's attack. Pyro flew down and landed on the ground next to his purple partner.

Tundra and Stone got back up and stood their ground. Tundra then leaned over to Stone and said, "Listen I'll handle red scales. While I handle him you keep Spyro busy." Stone nodded and ran at Spyro. Pyro then looked up to see Tundra diving down at him. Pyro fell onto his back and used his back legs to kick Tundra over him. Spyro ran at Stone and the two rammed each other. Stone was older, bigger, and physically stronger than Spyro (mainly because he's an earth dragon. Earth dragons excel in strength). Tundra shot another barrage of ice shards at Pyro. Pyro turned around and used his tail blades to smash all the shards. Tundra charged at Pyro full speed and covered his paws with ice gauntlets that had razor sharp claws on them. Pyro knew that this was trouble. He countered by lighting his paws on fire. The two dragons both threw a punch and clashed.

Tundra tried to slash Pyro, but he ducked and uppercut him in the jaw. While Tundra tried to recover from the blow Pyro slammed his fire fist into Tundra's chest sending him skidding backwards. Tundra then went in for another attack and tried once again to slash Pyro in the face. Pyro dodged to the right and slammed his left fist into Tundra's gut. Tundra felt nearly all the wind rush out of him with that blow. He then tried to punch Pyro back. Seeing the attack Pyro, ducked under the attack and moved to the left. He then punched the ice dragon in the face with his left paw. Tundra then used his right paw to try and punch him in the face. Pyro fell to ground and sweeped Tundra's legs out from under him with his tail. He then used his paws flip to his other side. He then delivered a powerful kick to Tundra's ribs and sent flying.

Ember, Flame, Cynder and Sparx were baffled at what they just saw. Flame turned to Star and asked, "How the heck did he do that?" Star turned to him and said, "Pyro's a master at paw-to-paw combat. Before he became king of the dragon city he mastered many techniques that involved close combat. When it comes to fighting up close and personal, no one can beat him." Everyone was impressed, but the battle was far from over.

Spyro was battling Stone head on. Stone attacked with his earth flail. Pyro jumped over the attack and retaliated with a comet-dash. Pyro turned to Spyro and saw him perform the technique. His brain instantly analyzed the technique and copied it. Tundra finally recovered from Pyro's attack and got up. While Pyro was watching Spyro's fight he didn't see Tundra coming in for his attack. Tundra used his tail to slash Pyro across his chest. Pyro rolled across the ground, but jumped to his feet after recovering. Stone had just recovered from Spyro's comet-dash and covered himself in a ball of earth. He rolled at Spyro at high speeds and tried to crush him. Spyro jumped out of the way and kept trying to stay ahead of the giant boulder. Pyro saw this and he knew he needed to act fast.

He then decided to go nova mode. Tundra attacked once again and shot of stream of ice at Pyro. As the shards came within a few inches of Pyro's body they instantly evaporated. Pyro's body lit on fire and released wave of heat. Pyro then opened his eyes and turned to Tundra who was frozen with fear. Pyro then turned his attention to Stone's giant boulder. Pyro then charged at Stone full speed. Spyro watched as Pyro came charging in to help him. Spyro then watched in shock as Pyro did a giant comet-dash. Pyro then started spinning and turned the comet-dash into a comet-drill. He then smashed through the stone sphere and shattered it. Stone was thrown out of the sphere and into the wall of the stadium. Stone slowly stood up and looked at Pyro in shock; he broke through solid stone with a fire attack. He also copied Spyro's technique and made it even more powerful and effective.

Spyro then turned to Pyro and said, "Dude that was amaz… are you okay?" Pyro looked exhausted. Pyro had focused all of his fire energy into breaking through the stone wall; changing and improving a move all at once is draining. Also breaking through solid stone is difficult for any fire dragon. Pyro then thought to himself, 'Something's wrong. I shouldn't be tired yet. Unless…" Pyro looked up to see that the sun wasn't out. Without the solar rays of the sun, Pyro's energy would run out if he kept using super powered moves like that last one. Not only that he couldn't use the full extent of he couldn't go past nova-mode level three.

Spyro was sure that something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. While both dragons were focused on Stone, Tundra managed to shake off his fear and attacked them both. He charged at them full speed, and shot an ice bomb in between them. The bomb exploded and blasted the two dragons away from Stone and each other. Spyro and Pyro had been hit by dozens of little ice shards. Spyro took twice as much damage from the attack; Pyro's nova mode had melted most of the ice shards and he didn't take as much damage from them. The only real damage he really took was the explosion from the bomb. Spyro was on the ground and tried to stand up, but he was struggling with the ice shards still in his body.

Pyro turned around to see both dragons moving towards him. He had to think of something. Stone stood on his back legs and slammed his front paws into the ground sending stalagmites at Pyro. Pyro responded by jumping back away from the attack. Stone sent more stalagmites after him to try and end this battle. Pyro then stood up on his front paws doing a cartwheel and slammed his back paws on the ground; this sent Pyro into a triple back flip. He easily stuck the landing and stood his ground against the two dragons.

Cynder then said, "Wow that was impressive. I didn't know dragons could do that." Star then said, "Until recently, no one from our city knew we could do it either." Flame then said, "Wow Pyro, is one amazing dragon, but I don't know how they are going to win this battle." Star then said, "I'm afraid you might be right. With the sun blocked out, Pyro can't use his full power. However Pyro has gotten out of tighter spots alone, and this time he has a partner."

Back in the fight, Pyro was starting to panic. His energy was at less than half and he had to think of a way to help Spyro. Stone shot an earth bullet at Pyro who dodge rolled out of the way. He then looked up just in time to see Tundra shooting an ice stream at him. He jumped up in the air just in time to dodge it. When he landed back on the ground he slipped on the ice. Stone and Tundra came charging in at full speed. Pyro then looked down at the ice and got an idea. He dug his claws into the ice and pulled as hard as he could while also rolling onto his back. The force of his pull sent him into rapid spin on his back. Pyro then opened his mouth and shot a fire stream at both of them. They both jumped over the attack and were forced back. Pyro then flipped himself up and faced them both.

Pyro then thought to himself, 'What the heck am I gonna do? Spyro's injured and I'm running out of energy fast. No, no… I can't panic I have to stay calm no matter what. Think, what can I do; the sun's still blocked out and my powers dropping rapidly. Since neither of these two are fire dragons I can't absorb the heat from their attacks either. If only I had one of those spirit gems… wait a minute of course how could I be so stupid? I still have the crystal I created with Ignitus. Wait, I have no idea what that could do to Spyro, but I don't really have a choice right now. It's all or nothing, I've at least got to try. Okay I better put this plan into action.'

Pyro reached under his wing and grabbed the golden gem. He then turned around and yelled, "SPYRO CATCH!" Spyro looked up and saw Pyro throw the golden gem. Spyro caught them gem and held it in his right paw. Spyro then yelled back, "Pyro we have no idea what this thing does!" Pyro dodged an earth flail attack form Stone and yelled, "JUST BREAK IT!" Spyro shook all doubt out of his mind and used all his strength to crush the crystal. The golden gems were then absorbed into Spyro's body. Spyro's eyes then shot wide. His body was then covered by a golden light. The shards in his side were then pushed out and healed almost immediately. Flame then asked Star, "What's happening to him?" "I-I don't know." She quickly responded. Pyro looked down at his paw and thought to himself, 'My body is overflowing with power. I feel incredible. Alright then it's time to finish this fight.'

Stone and Tundra then turned to see that Spyro was fully recovered and fully recharged. However Spyro knew that even with his new power he couldn't fight both of them. His attention was called away by Pyro as he yelled, "Spyro shoot me with your fire breath!" Spyro turned to him and said, "Are you nuts?! I'll roast you alive!" Pyro then yelled back, "Trust me, just do it!" Spyro was hesitant at first but he believed that Pyro knew what he was doing. Spyro flew into the air and blasted Pyro with a super charged fire stream. The flames engulfed Pyro and spread out in every direction. Everyone gasped as they saw what Spyro had just done.

Ember then said, "Why- why did he do that?" Cynder then turned to Star who was expression was unchanged. Cynder then asked, "How can you just sit there after what just happened?" Star turned to her and said, "Pyro's fine. Don't you remember what he told you all yesterday?" Cynder shook her head no; she didn't remember everything Pyro had told her. Flame then gasped and said, "Guys look!" Everyone looked over the edge and was shocked by what they saw. Pyro walked out of the flames completely unharmed.

Stone then yelled to Pyro, "How are you not injured, that was an enormous fire-stream!" Pyro then said, "I can absorb the excess heat from any heat source including other dragon's fire attacks. I don't gain as much power as I would from the sun but thanks to Spyro's super charged fire stream, I'm back to least half power." Tundra and Stone both look worried, but then turned to face the two. Pyro then turned to Spyro and asked, "Spyro, how much power do you have left from that crystal?" Spyro felt the energy inside him and said, "I think I at least have half of its power left inside me." Pyro smiled and said, "Good now listen, here's what you have to do. Concentrate all the power you've got left into your maw and fire it. I'll do the same." Spyro nodded and started to focus all the power he had left form the gem. Pyro closed his eyes and started doing the same. Both dragons then opened their eyes. They both then opened their maws revealing golden sphere's in their maws.

Pyro and Spyro, both unleashed their beams and blasted both Tundra and Stone. Both dragons were blasted back into the wall of the stadium and were knocked unconscious. Pyro and Spyro both walked to their friends and said, "That's how it's done!" Cynder ran up to Spyro and hugged him tightly. Star ran up to Pyro and did the same. Pyro then turned to Spyro and said, "Well then, I believe you were taking me to see your friends." Spyro nodded and said, "Yeah let's go." Ember then said, "Hey, what about them?" Pyro then said, "They'll be fine. Let's just let them sleep." Flame then said, "Hey at least we know what that crystal of yours does. You gotta let me try it sometime." Pyro laughed and said, "No problem Flame. Ignitus told me they would be growing around here like the other gems."

**Everyone headed to the training school where Pyro and Star would finally meet the future guardians. What will happen next? You'll have to wait for my next update to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Helping Paw

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 7: A Helping Paw**

**This chapter shows that Pyro can be fierce and compassionate. Now you'll learn what the king of the dragon city is really about. Watch as he lends a helping paw to a young dragon who desperately needs his help; read and leave a review.**

Spyro and his friends led Pyro and Star to a very large stone building. The building stood two stories tall and was as wide as a foot ball stadium. There was a separate building behind it that looked like a stone Condo. Pyro turned to Spyro and asked, "Where are we?" Flame stepped forward and said, "This is the 'Dragon Training Academy'. This school teaches all young dragons basic knowledge, as well as combat, and elemental skills." Ember spoke next, "This is where Flame and I trained before we became fire guardian candidates. That's when we trained with the guardians at the temple with Spyro and Cynder." Pyro nodded showing he understood.

Cynder then turned to Star and asked, "What are the schools like where you're from?" Star turned to her and said, "There are actually many schools back home. Each school teaches a specific thing and specializes in that subject. Everything you just described has its own teaching area." Everyone was surprised by this, but didn't say anything else. Pyro then said, "When I first got back to the dragon city, I had to go to everyone of those places to learn how to be a dragon again, but as soon as I got there I was the best." Sparx grunted and said, "Well, someone sure is full of himself." Star turned to the yellow dragonfly and said, "Actually he's telling the truth. The dragons of the royal family are naturally gifted in all forms. If they are going to rule the kingdom they have to be the best."

Flame then said, "Wow, that's really cool. It must be awesome to be good at something on your first try. I bet everyone looks up to you." Pyro sighed and said, "Yeah, but that's not always a good thing." Ember then asked, "What do you mean?" Pyro answered saying, "As king of the dragon city people expect me to be the best. They expect me to learn everything they have to teach almost immediately. They believe that I can do anything. I don't want to let them down, they expect so much from those of royal blood even as children. I don't want to let them down, so I have to pass every challenge without fail." Spyro looked at Pyro with a look of understanding and pity. He felt sorry that Pyro had such a demanding life, but he could relate.

He moved closer and said, "Pyro, I know where your coming from, and what your going through. As the purple dragon people expect me to be their protector and help them with everything. Even though I'm just one dragon and I'm not that old, they still expect so much from me and Cynder too." Pyro looked at Spyro with a smiled and said, "I guess Ignitus was right. You and I are alike in more ways than one. Maybe we should trade places one day." Everyone laughed at Pyro's joke as they entered the building. As they entered they hear someone yell, "GET BACK HERE!" They then heard a much lower voice yell, "No, leave me alone!"

As the group watched a small blue dragoness ran from around a corner right into Pyro. She shook her head and looked up at the larger red dragon. The little dragoness was a sky blue color and had yellow horns, claws, and tail spike. The inside of her wings were yellow as well, but her yes were a deep, dark blue. Pyro looked down at her heard someone running after her. The little dragoness looked up and asked, "Please you've got to hide me. They're trying to force me to fight in class." Pyro heard whoever was chasing her coming in fast. He leaned and said, "Quick get on my back, and don't make a sound." She jumped on his back and held on tight, while Pyro folded his wings hiding her. As he did this a very large adult earth dragon came running around the corner. He was as large as Terrador, but not as muscular. He had black ram like horns and a very blunt tail club. It was obvious no one wanted to get on the bad side of this dragon.

He walked up to group of young dragons and asked, "Have you seen a little blue dragoness run through here? I'm pretty sure she came this way." Pyro turned around and pointed with his tail blades as he said, "She ran right past us. I think she went down that hallway over there." The large earth dragon nodded and said, "Thank you. You should probably get to class now." Pyro waited until he was sure the dragon was gone before he opened his wings letting the blue dragoness out. She turned to Pyro and said, "Thank you. You really helped me out." Sparx flew in front of her face and asked, "What was all that about. Why was he chasing you?" Star used her wing to blow Sparx up and out of the way and asked, "What's your name sweetie?"The little dragoness looked up and said, "I'm Lia. To answer the previous question, that guy was my combat teacher. We were training with wooden dummies today, but I got scared. He told me to suck it up and just fight." She started shivering and her eyes were watering as she said, "I-I tried, but I just couldn't. I want to be a good fighter like my Mom and Dad, but I just get so scared."

Pyro walked over to her, put a wing over her back, and held her close as he said, "Shhhh, shhhhh, everything okay. Just calm down, you don't have to be scared." The little dragons was shocked at first by this sudden show of affection, but she just couldn't hold back anymore. She hugged Pyro as tight as she could and just let her tears come out. Pyro smiled and held her close as she cried; he started rubbing her back to help her calm down. Flame then said, "Wow, he really is a nice guy." Star then said, "That just goes to show why he's king." Cynder then asked, "What do you mean?" "A king has to be strong and willing to do whatever it takes to protect his people, but he must also be compassionate and gentle enough to care and help them any way he can." Everyone smiled at the scene as the young dragoness's crying slowly stopped.

Pyro pulled away from Lia and said, "Listen if you really wan't to fight. I can teach you." Lia wiped away her tears and said, "Really?" Pyro nodded and said, "I'll also show you a way to get rid of your fear." Lia nodded and said, "Ok, how do we start?" Pyro pulled his head in one direction and said, "Follow me." Lia followed him, with the others close behind. Pyro led Lia and the others outside and said, "Ok if I'm going to help you, I need to know what you're afraid of." Lia once again had a sad look on her face. She then said, "When my family and I lived in the forest a bunch of apes came to our house and attacked us. My father fought of a lot of them but he couldn't keep them all back. My mother fought the ones that managed to get past him. They were both risking their lives to protect me. Then a really big ape snuck behind my mom and slashed her in the back then he… he… he ran some strange crystal blade through her heart."

Pyro's eyes shot wide as he heard this. His own father and mother had been taken away from him and his father died protecting him, so he could feel her pain. He then said, "I guess your father managed to save you both." Lia nodded slowly and sat down as she said, "Now that were fighting wooden dummies that look like apes I always freeze up. I just wish my mom was still here. She always helped me with my problems, no matter what they were." Pyro smiled and said, "Lia listen to me…" Lia looked up as Pyro continued to speak, "…Your mother isn't gone. Like the other ancestor's she's always with you, watching you and guiding you. When my father died I didn't think I'd ever see him or hear his voice again, but I learned a trick that helped me see him whenever I wanted." Lia looked up and asked, "How do you do that?" Pyro smiled and said, "I'll show you."

He pointed with his left wing and said, "You see that pool over there. Go look into it." Lia stood up on her back legs and looked into the pool. All she saw was her reflection. She gave a sad sigh as she said, "That's not my mother it's just my reflection." Pyro walked up next to her and asked, "Lia what element are you?" She looked up and said, "I'm a wind dragon like my mom." Pyro turned to her and said, "Lia close your eyes." Lia gave him a strange look before doing what he said. He then said, "Now clear your mind of all thoughts and listen. What do you hear?" Lia listened very closely and suddenly she heard something, "Lia…Lia… I'm here." Lia then said, "I hear the wind and my mom's voice. I can hear her in the wind." Pyro smiled and said, "Very good now look in the pool again."

Lia opened her eyes and looked in the pool and was shocked at what she saw. Everyone else was wondering what she saw, and listened carefully. Pyro then said, "You see Lia, your mother lives continues to live in you." In the pool Lia saw the image of her mother smiling at her. Pyro then said, "Whenever you need her look inside yourself and listen to you element. You'll hear her and see her." Lia smiled and hugged Pyro's right foreleg. Pyro then said, "Lia, why don't we head back inside. I'll talk to your teacher about teaching you my way." Lia nodded and followed Pyro back inside, with everyone else close behind.

Lia led Pyro and the others to her classroom. Pyro looked at the other dragons and saw that he was getting some looks from the dragonesses. One ice dragoness even winked at him earning a growl from Star. She positioned herself next to him showing everyone this dragon was taken. As the dragons continued to walk, Lia stopped in front of a large door. She then said, "This is it." Pyro moved ahead and put his paw on the door. He then pushed it open with very little effort. As he opened it he saw a whole class of young dragons. In front of the class were two earth dragons. One of them was obviously around Spyro's age the other was the adult dragoness that Lia had given the slip to earlier.

One of the earth dragons then said, "Spyro, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Ignitus and the others." This dragon was named Tremor; he was the new guardian of earth and one of Spyro's best friends. Spyro walked up to Tremor and said, "They told me to come and introduce you to my new friend over there but that will have to wait." Tremor raised a brow and looked past Spyro to see Lia hiding behind an unfamiliar red dragon. Tremor then asked, "Who's the new guy?" Spyro then said, "That's Pyro, he's new in Warfang and came to help with the teaching." The older earth dragon stepped past Tremor and Spyro and walked right up to Pyro. Lia shivered and hunkered low as she continued to hide behind him. However Pyro stood his ground and showed no fear.

The older dragon then said, "Might I ask who you are and what you're doing with my student?" Pyro cleared his throat before speaking and said, "My name is Pyro. I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but it seems Lia isn't to found of your… teaching methods. I came to find out why." The elder snorted and said, "Well she said she wanted to be a warrior so I had her train as one. However she can't seem to get over her fear of apes. Only the truly greatest of warriors can overcome their fears. That's who I train. She has tried to face the ape dummies repeatedly and has failed every time. She would do nothing but put her comrades in danger if real apes did attack.

Pyro had finally had enough and said, "Instead of telling her to do it over and over again, don't you think you should be helping her face her fears?" The earth dragon then said, "How dare you try and tell me how to teach my class." Pyro then said, "I know enough that she is a youngling and they need a teachers full support when learning combat." If you think you can get her to face her fears than try it. If you can get her to defeat one ape-dummy I will apologize to her." Pyro looked down at Lia and then back to the earth dragon and said, "Fine then. Not only that I'll teach anyone else your having similar problems with just to show you how wrong you are." The elder then said, "The three in that corner are also failing to meet my standards. Do with them what you can."

Pyro snorted smoke out of his nose and stepped past the green jerk. He walked up to the three younglings in the corner. One was a red fire dragoness with black horns, wings, claws, and tail club. The other was a young earth dragon that looked like a young version of Terrador. The last one was a grey dragon with a white under belly, claws, wings, and tail scythe. Pyro then said, "Okay everyone stand up." The younglings followed his instructions and stood up. Pyro then said, "Hello little ones my name is Pyro and I'm here to teach you how to really be a warrior. Look I know this guy has told you that you can't be good warriors. Well I'm here to tell you that what he said is giant load of crap." The younglings looked surprised by what he said.

Pyro then continued, "Each of you has a warrior hidden deep within you. All you have to do is bring him or her to the surface." The younglings looked excited; there was something they liked about their new teacher. Pyro led the younglings into the ring and turned to them. The four younglings stood before him waiting for him to say something. Pyro then said, "Okay each of you tell me your name and your element. Lia since I already know yours you can just stand there." The fire dragoness stepped forward and said, "My name is Flare sir, and I'm a fire dragon." Flare stepped back in line and the earth dragon stepped forward. He then stated, "My name is Jake and I'm an earth dragon." He stepped back in line and the grey dragon stepped forward and said, "My name is Volt and I'm a electricity dragon." Volt stepped back in line and waited for Pyro to say something.

Pyro took a look at all of them and smiled. He then said, "Okay everyone its come to my attention that you all have some difficulty in combat. Look no one is perfect. Every dragon has his or her flaws or differences, but it's that flaw or difference that makes them special. Each of you has something that makes you… well you. Now I don't want to admit this but I was in the same spot you guys were in when I was younger. Now I'm the best warrior in my entire City. Each and every dragon who came before you had to learn things and each of them learned it a different way." The younglings could already feel their confidence going up by hearing the words coming from their new teacher.

Pyro then said, "Okay I've found it that the more moves you learn to use in combat the less afraid you are of confrontation. So I'm going to show you kids a few moves to get you opponent off balance so you can have room to counter attack. As my former teacher always said, 'The best offence is a good defense." Pyro then yelled, "Hey Tremor, can you come here for a sec?" Tremor looked surprised and turned to Spyro with a questioning look. Spyro just shrugged and tilted his head towards Pyro. Tremor walked over and stood in front of the younglings across from him. He then asked, "What did you want?" Pyro then said, "I want you to attack me. With a physical attack and don't you dare hold back."

Tremor's jaw dropped along with everyone else's in the room. He then said, "Dude I don't think that's a good idea." Spyro then said, "Of course it's not a good idea. Pyro and I just came out of a fight with Tundra and Stone." Ethan turned to him and asked, "You did? How'd it go?" Spyro said, "We won, but I'll give you the details later when the others get here." Tremor turned back to Pyro and asked, "Are you sure about this?" Pyro then assured him by saying, "I'll be fine. Now don't hold back." Tremor nodded and got into his battle stance.

He charged at Pyro full speed and tried to slash him with his right claws. As soon as he got within arms reach of Pyro his arm was grabbed. Pyro spun around and put his back against Tremor's stomach before flipping over his left shoulder and onto his back. Everyone was completely surprised by what just happened. They had never seen a move like that. Tremor wasn't hurt from the throw but he too was surprised by the technique. Pyro then asked, "You done?" Tremor got up and said, "Not even close." He charged in and once again tried to slash him with his, but this time with his left claws. As soon as he got close, Pyro disappeared. He was then surprised when he reappeared beside him. Tremor jumped away and stood his ground. He decided to try something else. He jumped into the air and tried to smash him with his claws. Pyro smiled and stood on his hind legs. As Ethan crashed into him, he pushed him to the ground.

Much to Tremor's surprise Pyro was still smiling. As soon as Pyro hit the ground he used the force created by Tremor to kick up his back legs and flipped him over. Pyro then flipped over and he was the one holding Tremor to the ground. Flare was the first to ask, "How did you do that?" Pyro smiled and said, "Where I come from, we all use moves like that. They are simple close combat moves that allow you to defeat your opponent with very little effort; that is if they're not trying to kill you. All these moves allow you to strike opponent by surprise. Not only that, everyone is able learn these techniques. All it takes is a little bit of practice. Now whose ready to learn?!" All the younglings cheered and ran over to him. Tremor got up and walked over to Spyro as he said, "That guy is something else." Flame nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm just glad he's on our side."

After the class ended all the younglings went to their next classes. There were three younglings left in the class room. It was Flare, Jake, Volt, and Lia. Pyro was standing before them. Lia was the first to say, "Mr. Pyro we can't thank you enough. You really helped all of us." Volt then said, "Yeah those moves you showed us were really cool." Flare followed up by saying, "I can't wait to learn more." All four younglings left leaving Pyro with a big smile on his face. Spyro then came up and said, "We better head upstairs. I'm pretty sure everyone else is up there." Pyro nodded and followed him and the others.

As they walked upstairs Pyro started to feel something in the pit of his stomach. He was feeling a little nervous about meeting Spyro's friends; however he knew if they were anything like Tremor and Flame they would get along just fine. As they arrived at the top floor and went into a room on the right side. On their way in Spyro said, "Hey guys, I've got a new friend for you meet. Pyro looked into the room to see a yellow dragoness, and an ice dragoness. Both dragonesses looked like blue and yellow versions of Cynder. Spyro then said, "Candice, Stella, this is Pyro. The Chronicler brought him here to help us."

Stella ran up to Pyro faster than he could blink and held out her paw as she said, "I'm Stella the new guardian of electricity, it's nice to meet you Pyro." Pyro extended his paw and said, "Thanks, you too." Candice walked up next and said, "I'm Candice the new ice guardian, pleased to meet your acquaintance Pyro." Pyro nodded and said, "Thanks, the pleasures mine." Tremor walked up and nuzzled Candice getting the same in return. Pyro smiled and said, "I see Spyro and Flame aren't the only ones who paired up." Tremor blushed and said, "Yeah, you know we were bitter enemies at first, but we grew to like each other." Candice then said, "Yeah, 'Pebble Brain' here was always giving me a hard time, but I realized that's what I like about him."

Tremor then said, "I think we're going to like this guy as long as he doesn't flip me on my backside again." Candice shot a confused look at Pyro and he let a sly grin go across his face as he said, "I only used you because I figured an earth dragon like you could take it." Tremor then said, "I guess I can let it slide. Now what's this about the Chronicler and what are you here to help us with." Pyro let out a loud sigh as he said, "It's a long story."


	9. Chapter 9:Old Enemy, New Puppet

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 8: Old Enemy, New Puppet**

**This chapter is pretty good based on normal standards. Not only does it show the new friendship between Spyro's friends and Pyro it also shows some action between one of Pyro's sworn enemies and new enemy. Tell me what you think about it later.**

Pyro had just started explaining everything about his home. He told them of his royal heritage and about the kingdom he hailed from. He told all of Tremor, Candice, and Stella about how he came to be in Warfang. He told them about the Chronicler and the spirit gem he created as well. Spyro even told them how well he fought in the battle against Tundra and Stone. After the explanation everyone was giving Pyro anxious looks.

Sparx was the first to ask, "Well 'Your Majesty' why do we have to face enemies from your world. Shouldn't that be your job?" Pyro then said, "Well I'm about to fight enemies from your world, so I guess that makes us even." Candice then asked, "Pyro, are these humans dangerous?" Star walked up and said, "More dangerous then you would think. Their weapons are very advanced and so is the way they fight. Not mention they're completely ruthless. Anything they see as an obstacle they destroy." Flame snorted smoke and said, "Sounds just like Malefor and the monsters he controls."

Pyro then said, "Ignitus told me about Malefor and the things he did. He truly is a monster, one that I'll gladly help you fight." Stella then asked, "Hey if Spyro is Pyro's double from another dimension wouldn't that mean we all have our own other selves in Pyro's dimension?" Candice then said, "That is possible, and if it true then that means that we have even more people we can count on for help." Tremor then said, "Hey Pyro, what's the other me like?" Pyro then said, "Well if I had to guess I would say that Ethan would be the other you." Star then laughed as she said, "Definitely, they might as well be twins." He then said, "Ethan is the elemental master of earth. He acts almost just like you. His mastery over his element is unmatched throughout the entire city. Its almost like he can hear the voices of nature all around him, and that's why he's one of my generals." "Wow." That was all Tremor could say.

Stella then asked, "What about me, do I have a double?" Pyro backed up and said, "Yeah I think so, except she's not as… jumpy. Her name is Trisha." Stella then giggled as she asked, "What's she like?" Pyro began to explain, "Well she looks a lot like you except she's a little bit darker. She's incredibly powerful and very loyal. She's also mated to my best friend." Stella shot up and asked, "She's mated to someone?!" Pyro flinched and nodded saying, "Um… yes. All my friends are mated and married now. Even I am." Pyro then showed them the golden gauntlet with a red ruby in it he received as a wedding gift from Star. Star showed them the sapphire crystal with a dragons eye in the middle of it hanging from her neck. The girls let out a few 'awwwws' and giggles embarrassing Pyro and Star. Sparx however was making small gagging noises in the corner.

Cynder then said, "I guess I know who my double is." Spyro then asked, "Who?" She giggled and said, "Who do you think." Cynder used her wing to point to Star who was sitting next to Pyro. Star nodded and said, "Yeah I can see that. Since Spyro and Pyro are forms of each other, whoever they are mated too would be doubles as well." Both girls giggled while they sat next to each other. Pyro then whispered to Spyro, "You know they are pretty similar in behavior." Spyro nodded agreeing with him.

Flame then said, "Wait a minute I just realized something. If you are Spyro from another dimension and your the master of fire, then that would mean your best friend would be my double since I'm Spyro's best friend." Pyro then said, "Then technically, your married to Stella." Flame and Stella shared nervous side glances at one another before taking a step apart. Pyro then said, "That was joke guys. My best friend's name is Razor, he's a psychic dragon." Candice then said, "I've never heard of a dragon having psychic powers before. What can he do."

Pyro then explained, "Well as the name implies Razor can use his mind to control things. He like Ethan and myself became an elemental master. His psychic powers allow him to control any object. He can also control the distance attacks of any dragon's element once its shot. Now with his mastery over the element he can now move living things, read minds, and generate energy." Flame then stated, "That is so cool." Pyro laughed and said, "Yeah, I know. Razor is my best friend, rival, and my top general. He's completely loyal and never questions my authority. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Spyro then said, "Maybe we should switch best friends, I've had enough of this hot head." Flame elbowed his arm and said, "Oh thanks!" The whole group started laughing; even Sparx started chuckling to himself. Candice then said, "We'd love to meet your friends Pyro, when you figure out how to get back home of course." Pyro then sighed and said, "Yeah, I hope we fix this problem so we can get back home." Stella then said, "I just hope we win period. Both of the enemies from our dimensions were hard enough to beat alone; now their joining forces to defeat us." Tremor followed her statement and said, "You know she's right. We have to step up our game and work together if we want to win this war." Candice sat beside him and said, "Pyro, you'll have to tell us everything you know about the humans if we're going to fight them with you." Pyro then said, "Consider it done. You're going to have to tell me about your enemies too." Cynder then said, "With all of us working together I'll know we'll win for sure."

Tremor then asked, "Did you ask Ignitus when this war was going to start?" Pyro shook his head no and said, "Even if I had it wouldn't matter. What matters is that we be ready for when it does come." Sparx then flew in the middle of the group and said, "Well my guess is that Ignitus didn't say anything because it's not bound to happen for a while."

As soon as the yellow dragonfly said that an explosion went off and shook the building. Pyro then looked at Sparx and said, "You had to jinx it didn't you?" Candice then yelled, "That was at the front gate! We need to get down there!" Spyro then said, "Alright let's go! You two coming?!" Pyro then said, "Try and stop us!" Spyro smiled and they all took off down the stairs. Once they were outside the building they took flight.

The group of dragons flew off towards the front gate of Warfang where Spyro and Cynder had fought off Male for's army. As they arrived they saw the normal fire lock that held the gate shut was starting to disappear. Spyro then yelled out, "Pyro, Flame, you've got to keep those flames lit so the gate will stay closed!" Pyro then yelled back, "Got it! We'll relight the flames, you go see who's knocking on your front door!" Flame and Pyro dived down and lit the fire pits that kept the flame lock burning. Flame turned to see Pyro's side almost completely done, and the flame he was releasing was enormous compared to his own. However he didn't have time to admire his new friend they had to keep the gate closed.

Spyro and the others flew over the gate and landed on the other side. As they landed they saw a large, red dragoness. She looked like Cynder when she was under Malefor's control except there were no holes in her wings. Behind her stood an army of grublins, and other monsters that Malefor had brought before. Spyro's attention was then draws to a smaller creature standing beside her. There at least a hundred of these strange beings behind the one in front. The creature looked ape like except it had no fur, and no feet for hands either. The creature also had some strange black armor on that had two dark crystals locked in them (the crystals were locked on his arms); the armor itself seemed to be flashing. The human was wearing a dark mask so no one could see his face. Pyro and Flame had finally finished locking the gate and flew over to help the others.

As Pyro landed Spyro leaned over and asked, "Pyro, whats that ape looking guy over there?" Pyro raised a brow and looked over to the creature Spyro was referring to. Pyro's eyes shot wide as he saw the creature. He then said, "Its called a human. My people and I have a history with these jerks. They are the ones that we fought against in the war!"

The human then laughed and said, "Ah Pyro, I would say its good to see you again, but I'd be lying considering you almost killed me."

Pyro was the one to laugh this time as he said, "Considering I killed a bunch of you, you're going to have to be more specific." That comment seemed to strike a nerve and the human raised his voice as he said, "I'm surprised you could have forgotten me, after I killed your father and you left me for dead in the dragon city."

Pyro's eyes narrowed as he said, "So, it is you… 'GENERAL STERNS'!" The human laughed and removed his helmet, conforming Pyro's thoughts. It was his father's murderer, his mother's captor, and his old enemy, General Sterns. Pyro then turned his attention to the red dragoness beside him. Pyro smiled and said, "I'm guessing the lovely dragoness next to you is Flare."

Flare giggled and said, "That's right. We are Malefor's new generals."

Pyro let a little smile go over his face as he said, "Well at least he's smart enough to put a dragon in charge." Spyro and the others couldn't help but snicker at his comment. Spyro then stepped forward and asked forcefully, "Where's Malefor!…" "… And Jones!" Pyro said following his friends statement. Sterns laughed and said, "Oh don't worry they're fine. They are both back at our fortress, because they needed more time to recover."

Pyro then asked, "So why are you two here?" Flare smiled and said, "You catch on pretty quickly. Our master's sent us here so we could give you a little demonstration of our new power." As Flare said those last words the ground started shaking. Suddenly both Flare and Sterns were engulfed by a dark aura. Flare's aura looked like purple-black light was coming at of her core and she was surrounded by black flames. Sterns's aura was being generated by the two black crystals in his armor; his aura looked like he was wrapped in a cloud of darkness.

Candice then said, "I've never felt such dark power!" Pyro then let out a loud growl as he said, "I can fell their darkness resonating with my own." Spyro then said, "I can too. It feels like it I'm being forced to activate it." Cynder was experiencing the same effects but she didn't say anything.

Spyro and Cynder both had small black clouds coming off of their bodies; Pyro's black flames were beginning to spread across his body. Candice, Flame, Ember, and Stella were being kept at bay by the dark force. Pyro looked back and thought, 'They can't get any closer because they don't have a dark force in them. Huh, never thought I'd be happy to have my dark power.' He looked again to see that Tremor was ahead of the others and only slightly struggling against the dark force.

Pyro knew there was only one way he would be able to get close enough to attack. He closed his and gave in to his dark powers. His tail blades, horns, spikes, and claws all turned black almost immediately. As he opened his eyes they were revealed to be black eyes and red pupils were reveled. Flame and the others were worried that Pyro had been taken over by his dark powers.

Pyro then yelled everyone in a distorted voice, "Stay back I'm not sure if I'll be consumed or not so don't get to close!" Spyro and Cynder decided to follow his lead and gave in to their dark forces. Both dragons turned jet black and their eyes turned white. Sterns gave Pyro a strange look and said, "Well that's new. Although I gotta say that look really suits you."

The three dark dragons got into their stances and prepared to attack. Pyro led the charge with Spyro and Cynder close behind. Pyro went after Sterns while Spyro and Cynder went to fight Flare.

Pyro and Sterns clashed punches sending out a dark shockwave that blew most of the soldiers back. Pyro swung his tail blade sending a blade shaped, dark wave at Sterns. Sterns swung his arm and destroyed the attack surprising the young king. Sterns laughed and said, "You can't control the dark power yet can you. You are truly weak."

Sterns then activated his rocket boots and flew in at Pyro. He pulled his left hand back and punched Pyro in the face. He then uppercutted him with his left hand sending out another dark wave. Pyro was sent hurdling through the air by the sheer power of the blow. Sterns then activated a switch on his suite and a dark whip came out of his right arm. He threw the whip in the air and wrapped around Pyro. Sterns then pulled his arm down slamming Pyro against the ground. The dark red dragon growled and used his brute strength to break the whip and charged Sterns again.

Spyro and Cynder were working together to fight Flare. Spyro came in and shot a beam of Convexity at Flare who dodged it with ease. Cynder came in from behind and tried to slash her but Flare already knew she was coming. She dodged the attack and grabbed Cynder by the tail. She spun the smaller black dragoness around and threw her at dark purple dragon.

Spyro took the blow head on and managed to catch Cynder. Spyro then charged in and Convexity dash (looks just like comet dash, but with convexity. Spyro used it in his battle with Malefor). He hit Flare right in her chest and sent her flying towards the ground. Flare opened her eyes and smiled as she easily recovered from the blow. Spyro and Cynder were baffled by the power of this dragons. Both dragons charged her head on. Flare let them come closer and opened her maw revealing a black and purple sphere in the back of her throat. She realeased the beam and blasted both dragons to the ground.

Pyro yelled out, "SPYRO, CYNDER!" While he was distracted Sterns came in and used both his hands to smash Pyro out of the sky. Pyro flipped himself into a dive and blasted the ground with his dark fire. The force of the flames allowed him to land on his feet. As he landed his darkness disappeared. He looked to his left side to see that the same thing had happened to Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro had managed to force himself onto his feet and stood beside Pyro. Cynder however had been knocked unconscious by the force of the blow.

Sterns then held up his metal arm and said, "We might as well finish you off right now." Pyro growled and said, "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" Spyro growled as he said, "Neither will I. No matter what we'll never stop fighting to protect the people we care about!" Pyro followed his statement by saying, "As long as the people we care about most are in danger we will fight to our last breath!"

Suddenly Spyro and Pyro started glowing with new auras. Pyro's was purple and Spyro's was golden. Strange, purple marking that looked like tribal tattoo's started forming on Pyro's body along with his new purple glow. Spyro's body was now covered with golden tattoos that were similar to the ones on Pyro's body. The strange markings covered their sides, arms, tails, and wings.

As the marks ran over their bodies their injuries healed and their power began to rise to new levels. That's not all that happened; Spyro's claws and tail started glowing and grew out; his normal tail spike looked like a sword, and his claws grew an extra two inches. Pyro's claws and tail started to glow a purple color and grew as well.

Sterns and Flare were taken aback by the dragons' sudden transformation. Pyro then said, "Well… that's new." "Yeah… this feels strange." Spyro said following his statement. Sterns flew in at Pyro and tried to punch him with his dark covered fist. Pyro had wide eyes as he was easily able to follow his movements. When Sterns threw his punch Pyro used one paw to grab it. He then delivered his own punch and sent him flying back. Spyro flew into the sky and shot a golden beam out of his maw. This made an explosion that hit the human army.

Flare then turned to Sterns and said, "We better fall back. He took out a third of your army with that one attack." Sterns grunted but nodded and everyone went into full retreat. As they left Pyro and Spyro went back to normal.

Ethan then said, "We can't let them get away." Pyro then said, "Calm down Ethan. None of us are in shape for another fight right now." Spyro then said, "He's right. We need to talk to the guardians about this." Ethan nodded and said, "Okay. Lets go."


	10. Chapter 10:Pyro's Past-A Painful Memory

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 9: Pyro's Past-A Painful Memory**

**This chapter doesn't have as much action in it, but it's still pretty good. Tell me what you think and leave your reviews. Enjoy!**

Pyro and Spyro flew back to the temple with the others not far behind. They all carried worried expressions on their faces. As the temple came into view the group of dragons descended and landed at the entrance. As soon as they landed they were greeted by the guardians. Terrador was the first to ask, "What happened up there?" Spyro and Pyro looked at each other and nodded.

Pyro was the first to say, "We ran into Malefor's new generals at the front gate. It was around that time that the others managed to catch up and landed behind them. Cyril then said, "I'd say we should take this conversation inside. All the dragons and Sparx went into the temple to tell the guardians of their brutal battle. Spyro and Pyro described the entire fight in perfect detail. They told the guardians about Flare and Sterns and the powers they possessed. Voltere then said, "This is most intriguing, a dark force that bring out the dark force of another. Not to mention the transformation that happened to you two."

Terrador followed Voltere's statement and said, "Yes it would seem that you two share a bond even stronger than we thought. What exactly did it feel like?" Spyro then said, "Well it felt like I absorbed the power of that crystal Pyro gave me, but even more powerful. It was like I could feel this emense energy binding itself to my own." "Yeah, that about sums it up. It felt like my power was growing and fusing with this new force." Pyro said following his friends description. Flame then said, "I guess that means we have a secret weapon we can use. Once you guys learn how to use it of course."

Terrador then said, "I'm more worried about these new enemies. These humans seem more sophisticated and capable fighters then the apes." Cynder then said, "You're right Terrador. From what I saw these humans were giving Pyro a lot of trouble. Not only that they seemed to have these stange new weapons."

Pyro nodded and said, "Humans are quite intelligent and they have weapons that could do some serious damage to any creature. My people and I have dealt with them before, so I know how to defeat them." Sparx then flew in front of the red dragons face (again) and asked, "Now hold on a minute. How do you know so much about these guys anyway. I also happened to notice that the way you fight and the way that 'human' fought were pretty similar. You're hiding something, so go ahead and spill it!" "SPARX!" Sparx turned around to see an angry look on his adopted brother's face.

Spyro stood in front of him and said, "You shouldn't go around accusing people of lying! He already told us he had some history with the humans, so you've got no right accusing him of anything!" "Actually he does." Spyro, Sparx and everyone else turned to Pyro as he said this. Terrador then asked, "What do you mean young dragon?" Pyro sighed and said, "Its not something I like to remember, but I might as well tell you the truth about me. I already told that I grew up for 16 years not knowing who I was or where I came from, but I didn't tell you where I was for those 16 years." Everyone listened intently to Pyro's story as he continued.

Pyro began, "18 years ago, I was born in the dragon city. My father 'King Draco'(he was a fire dragon) and my mother 'Queen Gaia' (she was an ice dragon) ruled over the dragon kingdom. They were kind and gentle rulers who would do anything and everything to protect their people. I had already hatched from my egg and had been out for at least 3 days. My mother and father had finally decided my name, Pyro (my mother told me they named me that for my eyes which burned like fire). The dragons of the city were happy that my parents had an heir to the throne. Little did they all know that on that day everything would change. On that day our home was attacked by the human army. The leader of that army was Sterns. He had come all this way looking for me and my parents. He heard the legends of our ancient power and he wanted it for himself. His soldier distracted the warriors of our city while he went after my parents and me. When he and his soldiers found us they captured me and my parents and took us back to their world."

Everyone in the room had horrified, and sad expressions on their faces. The girls looked like they were on the verge of crying (especially Stella). Tremor swallowed and asked, "What happened after that?" Everyone looked at Pyro and could see he was hesitant about continuing his story. He took a deep breath and prepared to continued.

"After my parents and I were captured, we were taken to the human world. My father released his ancient power and that allowed us to escape. The humans aren't known to give up easily and they were on our tails sooner than we thought they would be. They had these machines called a plain and helicopters they used to fly. When they finally caught up to us, my father made his decision. He stayed behind to fight the humans and told my mother to go on ahead. His only focus was on protecting me and my mother. I'm guessing my father gave it everything he had, but in the end he was killed. The humans came after my mother. Her flying skills helped her evade them for a while, but they finally managed to shoot her down. My mother was sent hurtling towards the ground and she landed on a nearby beach and dragged herself on land still holding me in her arms. The soldiers were closing in and all she could think about was saving me. So she found a basket and put me inside. She then used the last of her magical power to change my form into a human. The soldiers came and captured her, leaving me alone. I was adopted by a human family the next day and was raised by them for 16 years."

Everyone had many different looks on their faces: looks of pain, sadness, pity, and understanding. Pyro had watery eyes but he wouldn't dare let the tears run down his face. He was known for keeping his emotions in check, but his past was so painful that whenever he had to talk about it, it always brought him pain.

Once Pyro regained his composure he continued, "After those 16 years passed I finally learned the truth; that I wasn't a human but a dragon trapped in a weak human form. I decided to leave my adopted family behind: my mother and my brothers. I managed to find my way home with some difficulty, but I found out the truth. My father told me the truth of what happened to him, but there was only one person who could tell me what happened to my mother…General Sterns. I found his hideout and managed to corner him. He told me he was the one killed my father, and he told me that he also killed my mother. I couldn't believe it. The man who had killed both my parents was now trying to kill me and my people. He had already caused me so much pain. I wanted to end him right then and there, but the soldiers came and threatened to overwhelm us… so we retreated. We fought in the war the next day and I defeated Sterns. Even though he had caused my life to be a living hell, and taken both my parents from me… I just… couldn't do it."

Pyro was now in complete and utter pain and everyone could see it on his face. Then his expression changed from sorrow to a look of pity. However as I said the humans aren't known for giving up, and he didn't. As soon as my back was turned, he attacked me. I had no choice, I had to destroy him. I used the full power of my ancestral energy and turned him to dust… or so I thought. Now seeing him again has brought up a lot of bad memories and pain I hoped would stay buried in my heart." That was it for the girls they all had tears streaming down their faces. Sparx had a pained look on his face; he had reminded Pyro of his time as a human and the pain he went through. Spyro, Flame, Tremor, and the guardians all had understanding looks on their faces. As fellow warriors and leaders they know the meaning of self sacrifice.

Pyro had his head down and his eyes were watering, but he wouldn't let himself cry. He then felt someone rub against his left side. Star started nuzzling him under his chin, so he would calm down, but the pain was to deep. Pyro then felt someone else rub against his left side. He looked to see that it was Stella. She now had her head on his shoulder and was giving him and understanding look. He then felt and saw Candice rub against his right side and gave him the same look. Cynder brushed against his front with Star. The red dragon was then hugged all over by the girls (even Ember). Pyro was red so no one could see how deep he was blushing.

Tremor, Spyro, and Flame were all watching the scene before them and couldn't help but smile. Flame then said, "Man, one back story and he gets all the attention." "Tell me about it." Tremor said backing up the comment. The girls had finally released the young king and he was still blushing. Voltere then said, "Pyro you don't have to hold back on our account. Its okay to let your emotions out sometimes." Pyro shook his head and said, "No that's okay. As king I have to put my personal feelings aside and do what's best for my people. Plus, it would be pretty embarrassing if a king was caught crying." Everyone laughed at his joke.

Sparx flew up to the red dragon and said, "Listen… I-I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to bring up those memories for you." Pyro shook his head and said, "Its fine you couldn't have known Sparx. Plus that's not important right now. What is important is that we find these guys and stop them." "Pyro's right but we cant do it on our own. We need a way to strengthen our elemental powers." Flame said.

Pyro thought for a moment and said, "I think I know a way. You see I became an elemental master by becoming one with the sun. However I don't think you guys would be able to do that." Tremor then said, "I don't see how that helps." He was elbowed in his side by Candice as she said, "Let him finish." Pyro smiled and said, "Thank you Candice. Even though you guys can't gain elemental power the same way I did, but there might be places where you can increase your elemental power."

Terrador then asked, "What do you mean?" Star then said, "He's right. In our world there are certain places a dragon can go to strengthen their element." Voltere then said, "That does sound possible, but there have only been certain cases of this. Like for a dragon of electricity like myself, can be at my strongest during a thunder storm." Pyro then said, "That may be true, but there certain places, spiritual places where dragons can become one with their elements. The ancestors have been known to guide dragons they deem worthy to these ancient places." Cynder then said, "You know, that just might work, but how are we supposed to find these places."

Pyro then sat down and thought for a minute. He then said, "Ignitus! Since he's the Chronicler he should be able to tell us where we have to go, let's just hope he'll contact us." Star then said, "Wait a minute Pyro. If we're really going to stay here and fight in this war then we're going to need everyone's help. Maybe you should ask the chronicler to bring the others here while your at it." Pyro nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right. It's like he said, 'Only by all of us working together can we win this war." Ember then said, "You know if Spyro goes to these places with us he'll gain the extra power too." Spyro nodded and said, "That may be true, but Cynder and I need to strengthen our powers of convexity otherwise we won't stand a chance against Malefor this time." Pyro then said, "I beet Jones pretty easily with my new powers but if he has the same strength that Sterns had today than we might be in big trouble. Even if I didn't use my full power this time this won't be an easy victory. I'll need power up too."

Cyril cleared his throat and said, "I'll admit that this is a good plan, but I'm sure once the enemy knows you're all gone they will attack the city. We can battle Malefor's forces but how are we supposed to fight these humans and their new weapons. We know nothing about them."

Pyro then said, "Don't worry Cyril. Before we leave I'll make sure to give all your soldiers a run down on how to defeat humans. Not only that when Spyro shot that bomb back in our battle they left a few of those weapons behind." Ember then said, "OK, so we have a plan. Now all we have to do is put it into action."

Pyro nodded and said, "Okay first things first we need to contact Ignitus." Spyro interrupted him and said, "Or we could go to him instead. If he's the new Chronicler then he should be at the 'White Isles' and I know the way." "We should head out as soon as possible." Stella said eager to go. Pyro stood up and said, "We should set out in 4 days. That will give me some time to train the soldiers here how to defeat the human army and teach them how to use their weapons.

Terrador then said, "Very good. Now everyone get some rest. We'll all be attending Pyro's lesson tomorrow." Pyro then said, "You better get ready for a pretty tough work out guys. Once we've completed the training and they memorize it we can leave and go see the chronicler."

Spyro nodded and said, "Good. We should get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Time to Train

**Pyro meets Spyro**

**Chapter 10: Time to Train**

**This chapter has tough training in it for the moles and younglings of Warfang. Also I included a Disney song in it too(changed it a little bit of course. This chapter is mainly meant for comedy so please don't leave any harsh reviews. Still read on and I hope you Enjoy!**

As the sun rose over the Warfang the day had begun. As morning finally came into full swing the guardians started waking up. Cyril let out a loud yaws showing his sharp fangs as he said, "We should probably wake up the others, after all their training starts today." Terrador let out a yawn of his own as he said, "That would be wise. We should probably wake up Pyro first. He is the trainer." Voltere stretched out his bones getting a few pops from his joints as he said, "Well I'll go get him. You both can go wake up the others."

With that the guardians separated to wake up the young dragons. Terrador walked into Spyro's and Cynder's room first. As he entered he received a warm sight. The two young dragons were embracing each other while they were asleep. Sparx was sleeping in the window on a mini-bed a mole made for him. As much Terrador hated to ruin their moment he just couldn't resist. He smashed his tail club on the ground shooting Spyro and Cynder into the air. They both woke up screaming as they flew off their bed and onto the ground. Sparx jolted awake screaming, "THE WARS STARTED, EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Spyro rolled his eyes and said, "Sparx, that was just Terrador making a cruel joke." Spyro and Cynder were glaring at Terrador who was snickering.

Terrador then finally said, "Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't resist, also its time to get up for training. If you're all going to set off tomorrow you'll need to start as soon as possible. You two should head for the pool of visions and wait for the others." Spyro and Cynder got up and headed to pool of visions room with Sparx fluttering behind.

Cyril walked into Flame and Ember's room. As he entered he saw Flame curled around Ember with his left wing draped over her (they both were smiling). Cyril smiled at the sight of young love, but now wasn't the time for it. He cleared his throat getting Ember to wake up. She then asked, "Is it morning already?" "Yes it is. You and Flame head to the pool of visions to meet up with the others for training." Flame was still asleep and it didn't look like he was going to budge, but Ember had her own ways of waking him up. She leaned in and kissed getting an immediate response from the fire dragon. He woke and started kissing her back. When they broke apart he yawned and said, "Now that's a good wake up call. What's going on?" Ember smiled as she said, "We have to go to the pool of visions room so we can start our training with Pyro." Flame stretched out and said, "Okay, let's go." With that they were both off.

Voltere had gone to Pyro and Star's room. He walked up to the door and was about to open it when he heard a sound through the door. He opened the door and looked inside. The sound instantly reached his ears and he said, "Oh my." Terrador had gone to wake up Candice, Stella, and Tremor. They were all sleeping in the same room because there weren't that many rooms available at the temple. He opened the door to find that all three dragons were already awake. He cleared his voice and said, "Good you're all awake." Tremor then said, "Like we had a choice. Candice insisted on waking us up so we could start our training." Candice snorted ice mist as she said, "We are in the middle of a war. Now is not the time to be lazy." Stella yawned and said, "I wonder what kind of training Pyro has planned for us." "You'll find out soon. Now, head to the pool of visions to meet up with the others. Voltere should have woken up Pyro by now." The three dragons walked past the elder and headed to the meet the others.

As everyone finally arrived they all noticed one thing, Pyro, Star, and Voltere were not here. Sparx finally asked, "So where is our so called trainer and mister lightning tong?" Cynder then said, "I hate to say, but Sparx is right. They are taking way to long." Voltere came walking in and said, "I think you all would like to see this." Everyone had confused looks on their faces and began to follow the electric guardian. Voltere led them to Pyro's room and he opened the door.

The sound he had heard before hit his and everyone else's ears. What they heard was a beautiful melody coming out of Pyro's room. It was sweet sound that seemed to relax all of them. Cynder then asked, "What is that sound. Its beautiful." Candice followed her statement and said, "I've never heard anything like it. It's such a relaxing sound." Everyone looked inside to see Star lying down and Pyro sitting over by the window. As they looked at him they saw him holding a wooden tube with holes in it, in his tail. He was using one of his paws to cover certain holes as he continued to blow into the tube.

Star then noticed that everyone had shown up and tapped Pyro getting him to stop. Stella then said, "Don't stop now, it was just getting good." Sparx then asked, "What was that sound?" Pyro smiled and held up his wooden tube as he said, "This is a flute. I used to play one back in the human world." Candice then said, "You made a flute out of a stick? How'd you do that?" Pyro shook his head and said, "I'll explain later, but right now it's time to train!" Spyro said, "Finally, we can get to work." Pyro then said, "Terrador, I want you to gather anyone and everyone who can fight and tell them to meet me at the city gate." Terrador nodded and said, "I'll get right on that." Everyone else come with me. We've got some scavenging to do."

After the guardians gathered all of their soldiers at the city front gates. There dragons, cat like clans (panthers, tigers, and stuff) and moles there; even Hunter and his clan were among them. They were all sent to the city gate to receive orders from Pyro. Everyone stood ready at the front gate waiting for whoever was supposed to be there. Then to everyone's surprise the gates opened and showed Pyro and the others bringing in a carriage full of large, and strange objects." The gates were closed and locked as the dragons came in.

Pyro then got everyone's attention and said, "Hello citizens of Warfang, my name is Pyro and I will be your instructor on how to battle the new enemies known as humans! Now I know you are all used to fighting Malefor's minions, but humans are a different story. They poses weapons far more advanced then the weapons you carry now. I will teach you how to use these weapons and how to fight them head on. This is going to be a lot of work and only those who are willing to fight for what's right will learn. Now are you all ready to learn?"

Everyone in the group gave him a big, "YES SIR!" Pyro jumped down and said, "Good, now before we begin there are two things you need to know about fighting humans: 1st never let them surround you, they will overwhelm you and take you down. 2nd never go for an obvious kill, they'll be expecting that, and you will lose." Everyone gulped at hearing this but now one said anything. Pyro then said, "Now that we have that out of the way, I'll tell you about weaponry and fighting styles! The humans use these weapons called 'guns'. These guns are like mini canons that can do a lot of damage if you are hit. There are many different types as well. All of you will be learning how to use different types depending on how well you handle them. Now there are other weapons as well such as…" KAABOOOOOM!

Pyro had been cut off by an explosion behind him. He turned around and asked, "Who did that?!" He then saw Sparx with a grenade key in his hand and a surprised look on his face. He hid the key behind his back and pointed at Ember. She turned to him and gave him an annoyed look. Pyro sighed and said, "Okay, as I was saying, there are other weapons as well. The one Sparx just used is called a grenade. This small device is bomb that will go off once you pull out the key. However these advanced weapons alone will not win this war. I will be teaching you more advanced forms of combat that will allow you to fight the humans on even grounds!"

Pyro then said, "First we'll work on your physical strength. Tremor can you make an earth pillar about twenty feet high?" Tremor looked at the others and said, "Uh sure." The earth dragon smashed his paws on the ground and sent an earth pillar shoot out of it. The pillar reached twenty feet just as Pyro had requested. He then turned to Tremor and said, "Thanks you!" Tremor was exhausted and said, "No (huh) problem (huh)." Pyro picked up a throwing knife from the carriage and threw it at the top of the pillar.

A cheetah then whispered to another one and said, "I don't like the looks of this new guy." Pyro then pointed to that very cheetah and said, "You there, thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the knife." The mole reluctantly said, "OK." He prepared to climb the pillar when Pyro stopped and said, "Just a moment, you seem to be missing something." Pyro pulled out two large stones the size of basket ball's with straps attached to them. He then put the strap in the cheetah's paws and held it up as he said, "This stone represents discipline." He let go of the stone and the weight instantly brought the cheetah's arm down. Pyro then walked to other side with the second rock and repeated the action as he said, "And this stone represents strength." The cheetah almost fell over from the excess weight. Pyro then said, "You need both to reach the knife."

The cheetah looked up and saw how far away the knife was. He started climbing and almost instantly started sliding back down. He sunk his claws into the pillar but he still fell. A mole tried next was brought down like a rock. A young dragon tried next and landed on his back. Pyro let out a sigh and said, "Looks like we've got a long way to go." Pyro then motioned for the guardians to pass out the guns and other weapons to everyone who could hold them. A cheetah pulled the trigger of a gun and shot the wall, his eyes shot wide and acted like nothing happened.

"We are Soldiers"-Dragon style of "We are men" from Mulan:

Pyro: Let's get down to business!

Pyro throws two boulders in the air and smashes them with his fist and tail as they fall back down/

Pyro: To prepare for war.

Everyone stands at attention and prepare for training.

A young fire dragon sneezes up a fire-ball and falls on his face.

Pyro: Training all of you here seems to be a choir. You guys aren't the strongest bunch I've ever met.

Pyro glides over to young dragon and looks down at him.

Pyro: But you can bet before we're through.

Pyro helps young dragon up and leans close and says with a smile

Pyro: I know I'll make soldiers, out of you.

Young dragon smiles and shows a face of seriousness.

Group moves over to target field for gun practice. Pyro puts a gun on a rock and pulls the trigger hitting the target dead center.

Moles and Cheetah's take up positions and start shooting the targets.

Pyro: Tranquil as a forest, but a fire within.

Move to the arena and start close combat training. Tremor shoots tons of rocks at Pyro who deflects them with his tail blade, horns, and claws.

Pyro: Once you find your center you are sure to win.

Lia steps up and repeats his actions almost completely without flaw. Pyro walks over to her and pats her on the back.

Pyro: You all have what it takes to make it far, and you're starting to get a clue. I know I can make soldiers out of you.

Lia: I gonna try my very best.

Flare: This won't be easy as you can see.

Jake: This training is making my body soar.

Tremor is sparing with Pyro, and Pyro sends Tremor skidding across the ground with a powerful kick from his back paw.

Tremor: He's putting us all to the test.

Candice: We fight so we can be free.

Spyro: I can already hear the drums of war.

Cheetahs and moles are practicing with grenades. Explosions are seen from all over.

Everyone: We are soldiers!

Pyro: And must be swift as a coursing river.

Everyone: We are soldiers!

Pyro: With all the strength of a great Typhoon.

Everyone: We are soldiers!

Pyro: With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

Pyro: Time is racing toward us till the war arrives.

Pyro is leading everyone through an exercise when Spyro gestures for him to look backwards. When he does he sees that Lia is running out of energy. Pyro goes back, gives her a crystal, and helps her up.

Pyro: Head my every order and you might survive.

Lia is at the stone pillar staring up at the dagger she hears someone coming and turns to see Pyro walking towards her.

Pyro: You can hear the roar of the drums of war, so get ready the time has come to see, have I made a soldier out of you?

Lia looks up with a look of seriousness. She ties the straps around her arms and tries to climb but almost immediately falls back down. She then looks at the straps on the stones and gets an idea. She swings both stones behind the pillar getting them to wrap around each other and starts climbing.

Everyone: We are soldiers!

Pyro: And must be swift as a coursing river.

Everyone comes outside to see Lia climbing the pillar.

Everyone: We are soldiers!

Pyro: With all the strength of a great Typhoon.

Lia almost slips, but she refuses to quit and pulls herself back into up.

Everyone: We are soldiers!

Pyro: With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

Lia makes it to the top and tosses the dagger down. She is now standing at the top of the pillar smiling with pride. Pyro smiling back up at her with the same look.

Everyone shoots the targets with a perfect bull's-eye.

Everyone: We are soldiers!

Pyro: And must be swift as a coursing river.

Tremor spars with Pyro again and punches his block sending him skidding back. Pyro looks from behind his block and smiles at Tremor.

Everyone: We are soldiers!

Pyro: With all the strength of a great Typhoon!

Everyone starts following Pyro's martial arts movements. (Slash)

Everyone: We are soldiers!

Pyro: With all the strength of a raging fire!

(Kick with back leg)

Pyro: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!

Everyone does a triple back flip and strikes with a powerful punch with their right paws as they land.

It's already been four days and everyone's been trained the best they can be. Now we join Pyro, Spyro and the others at the temple.

Spyro and the others were preparing themselves for their trip and were ready to get a good night's sleep. Pyro turned to the others and said, "Okay everyone let's get ready. Were heading out tomorrow and were going to need all our strength."

Candice then asked, "Why is that?"

Pyro then said, "I have a feeling that our enemies are going to get in our way while we're on this journey of ours. Let's just hope the Chronicler can help us with what we need to find." "Pyro, are you sure that these ancestral, spiritual places actually exist and that they can increase our powers." Tremor asked feeling worried about the trip. Star then said, "I'm pretty sure they exist since the spirit gems here act as gifts from the ancestors. Let's just hope the Chronicler can tell us where they are." The guardians then came in and said, "Okay everyone, settle down. You've all got a big day tomorrow." Cynder yawned and said, "Ok see everyone in the morning."

With that everyone started drifting off to sleep. Spyro however still had his eyes open. He then heard Pyro's voice beside him, "You can't sleep either?" Spyro turned to him and shook his head no.

Pyro then said, "Let me guess you're worried about everyone and you're worried that we might not be able to do this." Spyro again nodded and said, "Defeating Malefor took every last bit of mine and Cynder's strength. Now there are even more enemies and there all stronger than we are now. If this theory of yours doesn't work innocent souls will be put in danger." Pyro let out a sigh and said, "Yeah, I know." Spyro put his head down and let out a sigh of his own.

Pyro then said, "But I also know that as long as we all work together and fight for what's right, I know we can defeat anyone. Spyro we can do this. We defeated them before we can defeat them again." Spyro smiled to him and said, "Thanks Pyro, I think we should go to sleep now." Pyro nodded and both dragons laid their heads down and drifted off to sleep.

**Will Spyro and Pyro find the answers they're looking for? Will Ignitus be able to help them. Can they win this upcoming war they are now trapped in? You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Sorry to say this, but I will not be posting until my spring break is over. See you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Danger Ahead!

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 11: Danger Ahead!**

**This chapter is the beginning of the journey. In this chapter you will be seeing a creature I created from Pyro's world. Will Spyro and the others be able to handle this new monster read and find out! Leave your reviews and enjoy.**

It was morning and everyone was getting ready to depart. The guardians were a little worried about sending their greatest fighters away, but they knew this had to be done. Once the group was all ready to go they headed for the front gate. Everyone landed on top of the front gate and looked out over the land it shined upon. Cynder whispered, "It's so beautiful." Tremor then said, "To bad Malefor and his flunkies are planning to destroy it." That earned him an elbow from Candice. Pyro then stated firmly, "We're not going to let that happen, right Spyro." "Right, let's get going."

With that they all dove off the edge and went flying into the distance. The guardians landed on the gate and looked out after them as they flew away. Terrador then said, "May the ancestors look after you, may they look after us all." As the group of young dragons flew Pyro decided to ask, "How long till we reach the 'White Isle'?" Spyro turned to him and said, "It's across the ocean and that's pretty far away from here. It could take a few days." Star then asked, "Are you sure you know how to get there?" Sparx flew in front of her and said, "Even if he doesn't, I still do."

Everyone rolled their eyes to Sparx's comment and kept flying. They kept flying for about fifteen minutes. Then out of nowhere Tremor heard a sudden growl. He looked around frantically for the source of the sound. He then heard it again and asked, "What was that?" Stella then laughed as she said, "Sorry, but we all kind of left without breakfast." It was then that Star's stomach grumbled, and then Cynder's.

Soon everyone's stomachs were growling and it was obvious something had to be done about it. Pyro turned to them and said, "Okay everyone, I say we land and start hunting for some food." Everyone nodded and followed Pyro and Spyro as they descended. Tremor saw a clearing in the forest and said, "We should probably land over there." "Good idea, okay guys let's head down." Spyro quickly said.

As they all landed their stomachs growled again. Pyro quickly said, "Okay we should split up and hunt for whatever we can find. Once we find it we bring it back here so we can eat as group. That way if one of us doesn't find anything we can share." The others nodded in agreement and set off in different directions.

Pyro was off with Star; they both found a long plain filled with long grass. Pyro began sniffing the air to find any scent of prey. He then began sniffing the ground. As his nose shifted to the side he caught something. He then said, "I smell something in that direction. Let's head that way." Star nodded and followed him. While they were walking Pyro noticed that Star was nervous; when they hunted she was always cautious, but today she actually seemed worried.

Pyro leaned close and asked, "Star what's wrong." "Nothing's wrong, I'm find." She quickly said. Pyro shook his head and said, "Star were bonded, I know when you lying to me. I'm your mate, so don't hide things from me." Star gave him a worried look and let out a sigh. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that we've already fought in 2 wars. Now were fighting in another one. The enemies we already defeated are twice as strong as they were before, and they are partnered up with enemies who might be even more powerful."

Pyro was shocked that Star would say this. He then said, "Star everything's going to be ok. We've been in tuff spots like this before and once we get to the Chronicler I'm sure we'll win this war."

Star shook her head and said, "Pyro, think about it. You fought Sterns when you just got your dragon body back. You defeated him easily, but now here he is defeating you when you were in black nova mode. You were at level five and tossed you around like a ragdoll. Who know how much stronger Jones has gotten, and we don't even know about those other two."

Star eyes were beginning to water and Pyro began to feel bad. He then asked, "Star, what is it that you're so worried about?" She turned to him and he saw the tears going down her face as she said, "I'm scared. I don't know if this is a war you can win even with their help. When we fought Jones back in that other dimension and he defeated you… I thought you were gone. I thought you were dead and that I'd never see you again. Do you know what that did to me?"

The white dragoness turned away from him and began crying her eyes out. Pyro walked over to her and sat down beside her. He then put his right claw under her chin and brought her face around to meet his. Before she could say anything, he pressed his maw against hers in a passionate kiss. Star's eyes went wide before she closed her watery eyes and began to kiss back. Pyro then pulled away and said, "As long as I've got you, I'll always have something worth fighting for. As long as I have that, there is no way I will ever be defeated."

Star still had the sad teary eye look on her face as she said, "But I don't know what'll happen. I don't want to lose you again." Pyro placed his right paw on her cheek and said, "Star, you won't. I swear, no matter what happens I will always be with you." Star placed her paw on top of his, closed her eyes, and smiled. Pyro then pulled her into a hug and she returned the gesture without a moment's hesitation.

When they separated, Star was still wiping the tears from her face. Pyro smiled and leaned in close to her. He then started licking her cheeks cleaning the tears off of her face. Star began to relax as Pyro continued to clear her face of her tears. When her face was clear Pyro once again leaned in and kissed her. Star was starting to let out small moans as they continued their passionate kiss.

When they finally separated they both had love struck look on their faces. Pyro smiled and said, "We should probably get back to hunting." She nodded and nodded. Star then looked past Pyro and her eyes went wide. Pyro turned around and saw what she was staring at. Pyro then said, "No, that's impossible." Star then said, "We have to warn the others before it finds them." Pyro nodded and said, "Let's go!" The two dragons ran back the way they came and headed back to the campsite.

Back at the campsite, Spyro and the others had already come back prey in paw and jaws. Flame and Ember had caught two large catfish. Spyro, Cynder, and Stella came back with a three male deer. Candice had come back with a sheep. As she put her prey down she asked, "Has anyone seen Tremor?" Spyro then said, "We thought he went with you." It was then that Tremor appeared through the trees. He had with him, 2 goats, 3 fish, and a few pieces of fruit. He tied them all together with vines from trees.

Everyone gasped as they saw the feast that he had brought back. Candice then asked, "Where did you get all that?" Tremor spit out the vines and said, "Pyro did say that if some of us didn't come back with any prey, some of would have to share. I decided to make sure that everyone would be able to eat and if everyone did have something we could just save these for later." Candice smiled and said, "Aw that was sweet of you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed almost immediately.

He then asked, "Did you have to that in front of them?" She giggled and said, "No, but I wanted to." Stella smiled at the scene but she couldn't help but feel left out. Everyone in the group had someone, but she had no one. She hoped that maybe someday she could embarrass the one she loved like that. It was then that she caught something in her nose. She could smell something close by, very close by. She then heard something move in the tree above her and slowly looked up.

She then screamed and got everyone's attention. Spyro and the others jumped at Stella scream and got into their battle positions. As they looked into the trees they saw why Stella screamed. In the trees above them were three cat-like creatures. Sparx flew near one of the ferals and said, "Hold on guys maybe they from the cheetah tribe like hunter. That means we are safe." The feral then snapped its jaws at Sparx who quickly flew away screaming, "Ahhh, they are not like hunter, we are all gonna die!"

They were jet black and had dark green, orange, and yellow eyes. The Ferals had spikes going down their backs and ending where their tails began. Their tails were long and had a tuff of fur at the end of it. Their ears were pointy and stood out like horns. They also had teeth like a saber tooth tiger. They also had large sharp spikes on each of their front elbow joints. These creatures looked like they were fast, strong, and dangerous.

The three cat creatures jumped down out of the tree and started walking towards the dragons. The lead one stood out in front of the other two; he was clearly the alpha. Before the monster could get any closer to them a fire-ball came in and made a fire-wall separating them. Spyro and the others looked into the sky to see Pyro and Star coming in on their side of the fire-wall.

Flame walked up next to Spyro and said, "Mind telling us what those things are?" "They're called 'Ferals'. They are strong cat-like creatures from my dimension. Do not let your guard down for even a second. If you do they will kill you. I managed to take on three of these things 2 years ago, but these ones are bigger so they must be adults. Flame, Spyro you guys fight with me. Tremor your earth powers are good with defense, so you protect the girls and our prey. Star you tell the girls what to do."

Tremor nodded and ran over to the girls, and got into his battle stance. Star gathered up the girls then said, "Okay listen up, the boys should be able to take those things on, but we should be on standby so we can help. We should go up into trees and so we can intervene if we need to." Sparx then yelled, "Yah, you guys do that… I'll be watching their moves, from way over here!" The girls rolled their eyes at the dragonfly's words and got on the move.

The girls nodded and jumped into the trees. Tremor stayed on the ground and stood ready. Flame, Spyro, and Pyro all stood face-to-face with each Feral. They were all prepared to fight. The first feral attacked Pyro; it jumped into the air and tried to slash him. Reacting on instinct Pyro stood on two legs and held his arms up. When the Feral landed on him he used his back legs to kick it over him and into a tree.

Spyro was impressed but he didn't have time to watch. The feral he was facing attacked by swinging its claws near his head. Spyro ducked and uppercut the feral with his left paw and shot it away with an earth shot.

Flame then yelled, "Nice move Spyro, I guess Pyro's training really paid off!" Pyro smiled and then looked ahead of Flame. He then shouted, "Flame, look out!" Flame looked towards the feral as it quickly approached. It tried to slash him but flame jumped back out of the way. He then slashed the feral in the face with his right claw. The feral retaliated by trying to slash him again, but Flame ducked under it, and tail whipped the feral getting it to back off.

Flame then thought to himself, 'Pyro was right these things are fast and strong. If I let my guard down or relax even a bit, I'm toast.'

The feral Pyro had tossed into a tree had recovered and was ready to attack again. Pyro readied himself and made sure he would be able to react in time. The feral charged him and tried to slash him, but Pyro jumped to left to dodge it. The feral looked to the side and saw him. Before Pyro could get completely out of its reach it used the spike on its elbow joint to slash Pyro's side. The slash gave him a nasty gash on his right side. He grunted from the pain, but he had been through worse.

The feral attacked again but this time Pyro went on the offensive. As the feral leaped into the air Pyro used a comet dash to ram the feral in the stomach and into a nearby tree. Even though the blow was great, the feral wasn't done. As soon as it recovered from the blow it lifted up its arm and slashed Pyro across his face. Pyro backed off and held his paw up to his face. The feral had scratched him in his left eye and the pain was excruciating.

Spyro heard Pyro's screams of pain and tried to help, but the feral wouldn't let him by. Spyro then thought, 'This is bad. If I can't get past this thing I can't help Pyro at all. I have to defeat it, now." Spyro opened his mouth and shot the feral out of the way with a flash of electricity. The feral was thrown against a rock and knocked unconscious.

Flame saw that Spyro had won his fight, so he decided it was time to wrap this up. He shot a barrage of fire-balls at the feral getting it to jump around. He then charged it with a comet dash sending it skidding across the ground. The feral got up and ran into the forest.

Pyro was recovering from the slash to his face, but he knew he didn't have time to dwell on it. He opened his left eye and looked at the feral (luckily his eye was not damaged from the ferals attack). The feral then charged and tried to sink its fangs into him. Pyro side-stepped the attack and sunk his own fangs into the ferals neck. Then using all his strength he slammed the beast onto the ground. Then using the full bite force of his jaws (which is around 2 or 3 tons. A dragons jaw is powerful enough to bite through steel) he crushed its throat ending its life.

The three dragons gathered up and congratulated each other over their wins. Spyro was making a big fuss over Pyro's slashed eye, but he said he'd been through worse and it didn't matter. The girls came down from the trees and Sparx came out from wherever he was hiding. As the dragons were about to regroup the feral that Spyro had knocked unconscious got up and sank its fangs into the back of his neck. Everyone gasped as they saw it happen. Cynder however was enraged and attacked the beast.

She shot with her poison breath getting it to let go of Spyro. The purple dragon fell against the ground; he was still, but badly hurt. Cynder blasted the feral with a fear wave getting it back up. She then dove into her shadows out of everyone's site. She then reappeared out of the ferals shadow and with her shadow claws sliced through its neck. The feral was dead and the battle was over. Feeling that the danger had passed Cynder turned to her attention to Spyro, who was now standing up.

Star and Cynder ran over to them and simultaneously asked, "Are you okay?" Spyro then said, "I'm fine, thanks to you Cynder." Cynder smiled and nuzzled him under his chin, receiving a nuzzle in return. Pyro then said, "I'll be okay, you don't have to worry. I've been through worse." Star let out a sigh of relief and hugged him as tight as she could.

Stella then said, "Awww isn't that sweet?" Tremor nodded and said, "Yah gives you that warm fuzzy feeling too." Hearing Tremor's comment the couples blushed and stopped their actions. Ember then said, "Come here Spyro, I'll heal your neck. Pyro I can heal your eye too." Pyro shook his head and said, "No thanks, I prefer to let Star heal my injuries."

Star placed her paw on Pyro eye and she started glowing white. The white light then transferred to her paw and flashed. When she removed it Pyro's eye was completely healed. Candice then said, "Wow that was fast." Pyro nodded and said, "Star is one of the best healers in the city." Flame then said, "It's pretty obvious why."

After Spyro was healed it was time to eat. Pyro, Spyro, and Flame all cooked the prey everyone had caught. As they ate everyone relaxed as night finally came. Pyro had gone out by himself and was watching the stars on a nearby hill. Pyro heard someone coming and he turned around to see that it was Stella. She came up and asked, "Is something wrong?" Pyro shook his head and said, "I just like watching the sunset. I get lost in my thoughts sometimes when I do." Stella nodded and let out a sigh.

Pyro looked at her and asked, "Is something on your mind? I don't think you came out here just to check on me." Stella smiled and said, "Pyro, how did you meet Star?" Pyro's eyes shot wide, but he regained his composure and said, "I knew when I was hatchling." She then asked, "So when did you fall in love with her?" Pyro let out a calm sigh and said, "When I returned to the dragon city and I saw her, I thought she was most beautiful dragoness I'd ever seen. Only 2 years later did I realize that I truly loved her. I felt like the happiest dragon in the world when I found out she loved me back. Why did you want to know?"

Stella was about to speak but she cut herself off. She then took a deep breath and said, "I-I want someone like that. I don't have anyone who cares for me like that. I just wanted to know how it happened for you. Tremor and Candice used to hate each other now they are closer than ever. Spyro saved Cynder from the darkness and she fell in love with him the moment she saw him. Ember used to be nuts for Spyro but Flame managed to win her over. But me I don't have anyone like that."

Pyro sat next to her and said, "Look Stella, love is something that you share with people. When you are in love it's something you share with one being. When it's time for that to happen you will feel it. I know you'll find a guy for yourself someday. Who knows you may find him tomorrow, you never know."

Stella then let a smile come to her face as she said, "You know, Star was right you are sweet." Pyro smiled and said, "Common they are probably worrying about us." Both dragons walked back to the campsite and found themselves asleep in about an hour.

Ignitus was watching the group through the pool of visions on the White Isles. He saw how well Spyro and his friends had down so far. He then said, "Well done young dragons, but your journey has only just begun. Pyro, Spyro I hope you both are ready for a real test. An old enemy is coming and you must be prepared to face him. Hopefully you will discover the power you share when you face him.


	13. Chapter 13: Plans learned and Secret Rev

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 11: Plans learned and Secrets Revealed**

**This chapter is going to be awesome. It will not only show a few dark secrets but it has a surprise none of you were expecting. Not only that Spyro and Pyro will discover the bond they share with one another that will allow them to defeat their enemies once and for all.**

As the sun rose over the land that morning Pyro woke up from his slumber. He let out a loud yawn as he stretched out his body getting a few joint to pop. He then decided to go for a morning walk and let the others sleep. Since he always woke up at sunrise he would find something to do and let his friends sleep. Normally he would look out over the city and watch the beautiful shine of the morning sun bask its glow over the city buildings.

Since he couldn't do that he decided to look out over the land. He climbed a big hill and when he reached the top he was amazed. He looked out over the land to see the sun shine in a beautiful river. The grass had morning due on it so it shined too. Pyro was seeing the world at peace. He then thought to himself, 'This is beautiful, too bad Jones and this Malefor creep are trying to destroy it all.' "You can say that again."

Pyro turned around to see Flame walk up behind him. He then realized that he had spoken out loud and not in his head after all.

Flame sat down beside him and looked out over the land as well. Pyro then asked, "What are you doing up so early?" Flame looked at him and said, "You're not the only fire dragon who wakes up at sunrise all the time. I normally just go back to sleep if I can." Pyro nodded and said, "When I wake up I can't go back to sleep so I just find something to do until everyone else is awake."

Flame then asked, "Hey Pyro, what's it like being king?" Pyro let out a sigh and said, "Well it's not an easy job. I have to make sure everyone is happy, deal with trouble makers, teach the younglings how to hunt, how to fight, and protect the city from all dangers."

Flame had wide eyes and said, "Yeesh, and I thought you were going to say it was fun. It sounds like your living like the guardians. You do get to have some fun though right?" Pyro nodded and said, "Yeah of course I do. I get to hang out with my friends, make up new moves to use in our sparing matches, and fly in the dragon canyon."

Flame gave him a questioning look and asked, "What's the dragon canyon?" Pyro then said, "It's the most amazing place. Dragons from all over the city go there to fly and have fun. When you fly there you feel like your spirit has been set ablaze. When I go there I can almost feel my ancestors flying with me."

All Flame could say was, "Wow. Listen when this is over, would it be okay if we came to your city?" Pyro replied, "Of course you can. You guys are my friends, so you are welcome there anytime." Flame laughed and said, "Cool, we've got a special invitation from the king." Both fire dragons started laughing after that.

Pyro looked up at the sun and said, "We should probably head back now. They have to be awake by now." Flame nodded and started leading the way back. Pyro was about to follow when he saw something in the sky. He then asked, "Hey Flame, what's that purple beam over there?" Flame looked to where Pyro was pointing. When he saw what he was pointing to, he was overcome with fear.

He began to stutter as he said, "T-That's not p-possible. I-I-I thought it was g-g-gone." Pyro stepped next to him and said, "Flame calm down. What's the big deal?" Flame grabbed Pyro by his arm and said, "We have to get back now!" He then ran back to the campsite dragging Pyro along with him.

Flame arrived at the campsite to find everyone still asleep. He then yelled, "Everyone wake up, we got trouble!" Everyone jumped up after hearing Flames outburst. Spyro was the first to ask, "Flame, what's wrong?" "THAT!" he said quickly pointing to the purple beam in the sky. Everyone turned around and they all had the same face that Flame had before hand. Spyro and Cynder however looks of seriousness.

Pyro then asked, "Spyro, what exactly is that?" Spyro didn't turn to him, he just said, "The well of souls. It is located at the mountain of Malefor. It was supposed to be gone after I destroyed the mountain and sealed it." Pyro looked back up at the purple beam and began to think.

He then asked, "Does that mean that someone unsealed it and is there right now?" Cynder turned to him and said, "It's possible and whoever is there could be serious trouble." Sparx yawned as he said, "Well we're sure that whoever's there is trouble, why don't we just head the mountain and find out who's in there."

Everyone turned to Sparx giving him a surprised look. That was actually the first useful thing he had said on this entire trip. Sparx looked at everyone and asked, "What?" Pyro then said, "I thought we were focusing on heading to the White Isles."

Spyro turned to Pyro and said, "Sorry, but we can't ignore this. The last time the well of souls was seen Malefor escaped the realm he was held in." Pyro nodded showing that he knew that Spyro was right. He then said, "Alright then, I just hope whoever's there doesn't attack us out of nowhere."

Once everyone was fully awake they ate the leftover meat from the prey they had caught before. Spyro was leading everyone to the mountain. Pyro felt a chill run down his spine, something was off about this mountain. He looked over to see that Star was also afraid.

Spyro then turned to the others and yelled, "We should probably continue on foot from here! Follow me down!" Everyone dove after him and landed in the thick trees below. As they approached the mountain they made sure to stay well hidden.

Once they got close enough Pyro could see the entire mountain. It looked and felt completely evil. He then looked on a small ledge and he thought he saw something up there. He used his predatory eye sight to zero in on what he was seeing. He then realized it was some kind of ape.

He then whispered, "I think there's some kind of ape up there." Cynder turned around and said, "Are you sure?" Pyro looked again and nodded. He then looked at Cynder and saw she was shivering. Spyro put a wing over her and held her close to calm her down. Pyro felt unnerved; if Cynder was afraid of something then it needed to be feared. Cynder then turned to Spyro and asked, "You don't think _**he's **_back__do you?" Spyro shook his head and said, "I don't know, but I sure hope not."

Star looked at both of them and asked, "What are you guys talking about?" Cynder kept shaking and shook her head as she said, "It's not important. What is important is us getting in there and finding out what's going on." Tremor then said, "She's right, I see a few passages that will allow us to get in undetected." "Wow, that's actually pretty smart of you." Candice said in a sarcastic tone. Tremor smiled and said, "Thanks… wait… was that a compliment or an insult." Candice licked his cheek making him forget about it.

Sparx then said, "Yah, I'm not sure going in there is a good idea. Considering the last time we did go in there we almost died. Not to mention we got stuck down there for 3 years." Pyro had a surprised look and said, "3 years, how is that possible?" Spyro responded saying, "I'll explain later, but right now we've got to move."

Everyone climbed up the mountain and slowly made their way through the cave. As the group moved deeper into the cave it began to grow dark. Lucky for the group they had their own living lantern. Sparx led the way and made sure no one ran into anything.

As they continued to move deeper they made it to the inner chamber and could see the well of souls. Sparx then said, "Well we made it, now what?" "Shhhh, I hear something." Pyro said, silencing Sparx. Sparx folded his arms and started muttering to himself.

Pyro walked forward and peeked over the edge. His eyes widened when he saw what was in there. He turned to the others and whispered, "Guys you might want to see this." Everyone crawled forward and looked over the edge with him. They then saw a group of large apes in the chamber.

Sparx then said, "Look it's the new evil dragoness." Pyro turned to where Sparx was pointing and saw that he was right. Flare came walking in and someone was behind her. Flare then said, "I hope you've had enough time to prepare Gaul. Malefor has been waiting to hear a report from you about your progress." Then Gaul the ape kind stepped out of the shadows.

Cynder's shot wide and she was filled with fear at seeing this monster again. She began to shake with fear as she said, "No, no, it can't be him. It just can't." Spyro tried to calm her down but she just kept shaking. Pyro knew this was bad, and he knew he had to do something. He slipped back into the cave and got behind Cynder. He then placed his paw on her back and started pulsing his ancestral energy through her body.

Cynder felt the energy flow through her and she began to calm down. Cynder turned to him and said, "I'm okay now, thank you." Pyro nodded and looked out over to Gaul and Flare.

Gaul then said, "Tell Malefor that I have made excellent progress with my new powers. Also the elemental armor for the apes has been made and they have all reached new levels of strength." Flare nodded and said, "Good, but what about the creatures that have seen around here lately." Gaul nodded and said, "They are not a problem. As a matter of fact they are quite useful. I have managed to get them on our side and join our ranks."

Pyro growled and whispered, "Great now we have to deal with the monsters from my world too." Tremor then whispered, "As if we didn't have enough problems." "Shhhh, listen." Candice said silencing them both.

Flare then asked, "I saw Spyro and his friends heading this way. Have you seen them?" Gaul shook his head and said, "Not yet, but I have my scouts keeping an eye out for them." Flare then said, "Well I guess I'll go report this."

Pyro began to notice something about Flare's behavior; every time Gaul told her something good he had done, she didn't seem too happy about it. If anything she seemed upset. Flame then said, "We better get out of here before someone see's us." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Sparx turned around and gulped as he said, "Uh, guys." Spyro turned around and asked, "What is it Sparx?"

The group turned around to see an ape blocking their way out. Pyro snorted and jumped over them. Gaul was walking around the Well of Souls when one of his apes landed in front of him face first. He then looked up at the tunnel and yelled out, "Guards, attack!"

On that note Pyro and the others bolted out of the tunnel. They all ran as fast as they could until they reached the end. Once they saw the exit they all flew into the sky. Pyro and Cynder were the last ones out of the cave and the last to take off. But before either of them could make it far enough in the air, Gaul jumped up and knocked them both out of the sky.

Pyro and Cynder landed on the ground hard and looked up to see Gaul standing over them. Gaul then lifted his blade to end their lives but before he could a fire-ball came down from the sky, and kept him at bay.

Spyro and the others landed on the ground to face the ape king. Gaul then laughed as more apes came pouring out of the mountain. Ethan then said, "Don't look now guys but I think we're surrounded." Pyro stood up and said, "Well looks like it's time to fight." Gaul laughed indeed dragon. Now let's see what a dragon from another dimension can really do."

Everyone got into their battle positions (except Sparx who flew up and hid in a tree behind a leaf). Pyro snarled and said, "Look if you're going to threaten me do a better job than that. Secondly I've got a name. My names Pyro now thrill me!"


	14. Chapter 14: Dragons vs Apes

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 7: Dragons vs. Apes**

**This is my first major battle scene chapter. This chapter will show how well Gaul and the humans have gotten to know each other. It will also show the first glimpses of the power that Pyro and Spyro share. Will they be able to defeat the army of apes? Will they be able to escape Gaul? What hidden other hidden secrets lie in wait for our heroes? Read and find out.**

The apes surrounded the dragons and were prepared to strike. Gaul stood snickering with an evil smile on his face. Pyro, Spyro, and the others all stood ready in their battle stances, just waiting for one of the apes to make a move.

Pyro had his eyes locked on Gaul. Gaul looked down at the angry fire dragon and laughed as he said, "Apes destroy these filthy dragons! This red one is mine!" Gaul reached on his back and pulled out his swords. However they were not the same swords he fought Spyro with years ago. These blades were black and looked like they had technology built into them. At the bottom near the handles were clear crystals that looked like they stretched through the whole sword.

Pyro looked at the blades and thought, 'Why do those swords look familure? They remind me of something. I better be careful.' Gaul charged at Pyro with swords held high, ready to slash him in two. Pyro jumped back and dodged the blades with ease. Gaul then spun around and tried slash him near his legs with his left sword. Pyro reacted and jumped up.

Once Gaul had fully swung the blade he turned around and didn't see Pyro anywhere. Then something tapped him on the head. He then heard Pyro's voice say, "You looking for something?" Gaul turned around to see the red dragon standing on top of his left sword.

Pyro jumped off the sword and back onto the ground. He then turned around to see how the others were doing.

Spyro was surrounded by 5 apes. Two of them came in and tried to hit him, but he jumped back. Three of them came in from behind and tried to tackle him, but he spun around and used his earth flail to send them flying. He then blasted one of the ones in front of him with a fire stream. The last ape came in and threw a punch. Reacting quickly Spyro ducked under it and uppercut the ape in the chin. The ape was sent into a tree and knocked unconscious.

Next up was Tremor. He and Candice were both surrounded by apes. He then said, "Candice hold on tight!" Candice grabbed onto his neck and before she knew it they both went into the air. When they landed Tremor sent stalagmites shooting up from the ground all around them. Candice smiled and said, "Very impressive, but there are still a few left.

She took a deep breath and shot a barrage of ice spears skewering the remaining apes. Tremor smiled and said, "That was pretty cool." Candice laughed and said, "Cool is what I do best." Tremor laughed but he soon had a face of shock when he saw an ape sneaking up on Stella.

He screamed, "Stella, watch out!" She tried to turn around but it was too late. The ape lunged forward and stabbed her with a black knife that had dark clouds flowing around it. Stella hissed from the pain but ignored it. She then slashed the ape in the face and slit its throat with her tail blade.

Tremor ran up to her and asked, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, let's keep our heads in the fight." She quickly replied.

Pyro was busy dodging Gaul's blades and was starting to get irritated. Gaul brought down his right blade, but Pyro jumped to left dodging it. He then brought his left blade around and tried to slash him. Pyro saw the blade and reacted as quickly as he could. He crouched down and did a back flip away from Gaul and his giant sword.

Pyro looked up and saw he was heading for a tree. He flipped himself and landed on vertically on the tree's surface. He then dived at Gaul and pulled back his right arm. When he got in range he punched Gaul right in his face. He then grabbed onto his armor and pulled himself up. Pyro then did a back flip again and kicked Gaul in his chin with his back left leg.

Pyro felt good about that blow. Gaul however had had enough. He absorbed the blow from Pyro's attack and swung his left sword with full force. Just as Pyro landed back on the ground he saw the blade coming at him. He tried to dodge but it was too late. The blade came in and slashed him in his left shoulder.

Pyro roared out in pain as his arm continued to bleed. He then realized something; he had just been cut with a sword. He then thought, 'Wait a minute, this can't be possible. Dragon scales are supposed to be bullet proof. There's no way he should have been able to cut me. Unless… no there's no way.' He then said out loud, "Ration Blades!"

Gaul laughed and said, "That's right you fool. These are the same blades Jones used against you when he fought you that last time. He made some improvements on his design and made these two for me. Since these blades can cut things on a molecular level they can cut through your scales. However that's not the only secret these blades have."

Pyro snorted and took a deep breath. He then unleashed a giant fire stream at Gaul. But he was surprised when he saw Gaul not trying to dodge it. He just stood there smiling. He then held out his right sword. When the flames collided the fire started circling the blade. It then looked like Gaul was holding a blade made of fire.

Everyone watched in pure shock. Gaul laughed and held up his now fire blade as he said, "The crystal in these blades allow me to absorb your elemental attacks and dish them right back at you!"

Gaul then swung his sword and sent a blade shaped flame at Pyro. Pyro was hit square in the chest and sent flying. He was smashed against a rock and slid down on the ground. He forced himself up and faced the giant ape head on.

Flame started growling and said, "He needs help, we need to hurry and wrap this up!" Ember nodded and said, "You're right. Let's end this fight." Both fire dragons attacked the apes. Flame charged at the apes and used a comet dash to send them flying. He then looked to both sides and saw two apes coming at him on both. As the apes came within a few inches of him he jumped into the sky. He then shot a fire bomb back down and blew them both up.

He then turned to Ember and said, "Ember, there are three on your right!" She looked in that direction and said, "Thanks Flame!" She then shot three fire-balls at them and knocked them out.

Gaul came in at Pyro full speed and tried to slash him again. Pyro looked up and reacted on a second. He swung his tail blade around and deflected the blade. Gaul then swung his other blade at Pyro's head. Seeing only one way to dodge it Pyro jumped up. He then rolled across the blade on his back and landed on the other side.

Gaul then brought his right arm down and tried to slash him in half. Pyro turned around and jumped out of the way. Gaul wasn't about to give up. He pulled up his right arm and swung it across. Pyro didn't have to turn around this time. He knew exactly what Gaul was doing. He then looked up at a tree and got an idea.

He ran at the tree full speed and ran up the side of it. Once he reached high enough he jumped off of it and headed for Gaul. Gaul however had waited for a move like this. Once Pyro was in the air Gaul swung his left blade and smashed into the red dragon's mind section.

Pyro was sent skidding across the ground, but managed to flip himself onto his feet. Pyro now had a huge slash on his left side. About 2 or 3 of his ribs were broken too. Gaul was only just getting started. He came charging and brought his left blade down. Pyro was done getting hit and he decided it was time for Gaul to get a taste of his own medicine.

Pyro side stepped the attack instead of fully dodging it. He then jumped on top of the sword and shoved it in the dirt. Then using all the force of his legs he jumped into the air. He then did a front flip over the ape king. Once he was on the other side. Pyro shot a medium sized fire-ball into the back of his neck. Gaul was sent staggering forward.

Gaul got up and glared at Pyro. Pyro was glaring back with daggers in his eyes. Gaul's attention was caught when he saw Spyro defeat another ape. He then smiled as he saw his opportunity. He then charged at the unsuspecting purple dragon. Pyro then realized what that blasted ape was doing.

Gaul then jumped into the air and placed his blades together performing the same technique he used when he first faced Spyro. Pyro then yelled, "Spyro look out!" Spyro looked at Pyro and saw him running at him. Spyro then saw a shadow over him and looked up to see Gaul.

At that moment time seemed to slow down. Spyro got low and put his arms over his head. Then the sound a pieced flesh and bone filled the area getting everyone's attention. For a single moment the forest was silent. Spyro then opened his eyes to see that the blow from Gaul's swords had not come. He then felt some kind of liquid fall on his snout. The liquid he saw was red. He then looked up to see what had happened.

Pyro was standing over Spyro with Gaul's swords in his back. The blood was flowing from his back and onto Spyro's face. Pyro was clenching his teeth as the blades remained in his back. He then opened his eyes to see that Spyro was ok. Spyro had a face of pure horror and sadness as he shook his head.

Pyro then showed a face of seriousness and took a deep breath. He then blasted the ground with a giant fire stream. The force of the blast was so strong it sent Pyro into the air with the blades still in his back. Pyro then swung his back and tossed the swords out. That then revealed that Pyro had holes in his wings. He had used them to soften Gaul's blow. It helped a little, but not too much. As Pyro landed he turned around and blasted Gaul away with his ancestral energy.

Pyro then coughed up blood and struggled to stand. His legs began to shake as he struggled to hold up his own weight. Spyro ran over to him and helped him stand up. He then asked, "Why… why did you do that for me!?" Pyro laughed and said, "I just didn't want to see you get hurt." Spyro eyes became teary and he struggled to hold them back. He then yelled, "What are you talking about?! You should have taken care of yourself!"

Pyro laughed again as he said, "Sorry, but that's not the kind of guy I am. Plus ever since I got here, I've felt a strange connection with you. It almost felt like you and I were… brothers." Spyro's eyes shot wide at this statement. He then said, "You know, I… I've been feeling the same thing." Both dragons attention was called as Gaul got up and he had one blade in his left hand.

Spyro began to growl, but he stopped as he saw Pyro fully stand up and face take a step forward. He then yelled out, "Are you nuts?! You can't take anymore! Let me fight him!" Pyro shook his head and said, "No, no matter what it takes, I will do whatever I can to protect you, my friends, your world, and my world. I will never back down no matter what."

Gaul laughed and said, "How touching, and how predictable. Tell me dragon, why do you choose to stand against us, even when you know you might die." Pyro looked up and said, "For the same reason I've always fought. To protect everything that I hold dear! People like you think they can do whatever they want. You kill for pleasure, you take because you feel like it, and no matter what you do you don't even show the slightest bit of regret. AND I WON'T STAND BY AND WATCH THAT HAPPEN ANYMORE!"

Pyro then lifted his head and let out a roar so loud that the very earth shook. As he roared his body began to glow purple. The purple tattoos that had appeared before had returned and they very clear this time. The injuries on Pyro's body began to heal as the purple light grew brighter.

Everyone started in awe as Pyro's body began to lift into the air as his roar started to echo throughout the land. He was now glowing like a purple star; the light was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. When his roar stopped and the light died down everyone looked. They all then had shocked looks on their faces. Before them stood Pyro. His body now had bright purple light all around it. The purple tattoos on his body were like swirling wind as they wrapped around his legs and streaked down his back.

He then looked up and opened his eyes revealing that they had changed color from red to green. Gaul however was not impressed. He charged the purple and red dragon and brought his blade down to finish him off. As he brought the blade down he saw that Pyro had disappeared.

He then heard Pyro's voice behind him say, "What's wrong Gaul, what were you aiming at?" The giant ape then turned around to see Pyro behind him. Before he fully turned around Pyro charged at Gaul full speed. His body was then engulfed by purple energy and made him look like a purple bullet. Pyro sent Gaul flying and into a tree. While the ape king struggle to get up Pyro turned to the others and said, "You guys get out of here fast. I'll be right behind you."

Spyro then said, "You heard the dragon, let's go!" Everyone followed Spyro into the sky and were moving quickly. Pyro Stella then turned around to see Gaul once again charging at Pyro. She quickly yelled, "Pyro watch out!" Pyro then looked down to see Gaul's other sword beside him. Pyro grabbed the blade with his tail and with all his might he swung it at Gaul. Then in the blink of an eye Gaul's left hand was cut clean off.

Gaul howled in pain and clutched at his bleeding arm. Pyro stared at him with a look of anger. He then turned around and took to the sky and followed the others. The last things he heard were Gaul's screams of agony.

After an hour or so of flight the group of dragons landed. By then Pyro's transformation had worn off. Everyone had questions, but considering what they had been through they figured the questions were best saved for tomorrow. Once Star and Ember healed everyone they set up camp.

Everyone was falling asleep one by one. The only one left was Pyro. He had wandered off and was standing on a high hill looking over the land. Pyro then heard something behind him. He turned around and didn't see anything. He then looked back out over the horizon.

He then felt something grab him from behind and it yanked him into the bushes. Before he knew it, Pyro was pinned against a tree by someone's paw. He then opened his eyes to see Flare standing before him. His eyes widened and he began to growl as he yelled, "YOU!" She then covered his mouth and said, "SSHHH! Are you trying to wake up the whole forest?" Pyro gave her a confused look.

He then used his back legs to kick her off of him. Before she could get up and jumped and pinned her to the ground. He began to growl but he stopped when he saw that she wasn't struggling. He then asked, "What are you doing here." She then said, "I'm here to help you."

He snorted and said, "Yah right. I bet you're just here to trick me." She sighed and said, "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I really need you and your friends help." Pyro gave her weird look and asked, "Help with what?" Flare then said, "I need your help in taking down Malefor and Jones." Pyro's eyes shot wide and he released her.

She got up and dusted herself off. Pyro then asked, "Why would you wan't my help in taking down your master?" She snorted and said, "He's not my master. I used to be a normal teenage dragoness until he kidnapped me and made me this way. I managed to break free of his curse a month later. I had to play along otherwise he would destroy me."

Pyro had his suspicions. He then thought, 'She could be lying, but if she's not then we may have gained a powerful ally.' Pyro then asked, "Okay so, what do you wan't me to do?" Flare then said, "Malefor wants me, Sterns, and Gaul to get rid of you but not now. Right now he wants us to drain you of as much dark power as we can. He also has us gathering strange new crystals and weapons." Pyro then asked, "What for?" She hesitated at this one.

She then said, "He's planning to take over this world and your world, but first he's going to combine them." Pyro's eyes shot wide and he said, "That's insane. What do I have to do?" She then said, "You have to get stronger and fast. You also have to master that power you just used today. I read in Malefor's journal that the power you and Spyro share can be used to destroy him once and for all."

Pyro nodded and said, "Wait a minute, how are we supposed to defend ourselves from him draining our dark power." Flare shook her head and said, "I can't help all of you, Malefor and the others might suspect something. However I can help you. If your dark power is introduced to mine it won't react to the side effects anymore." He raised brown and asked, "And how are you supposed to do that?"

Pyro was then surprised as Flare began to lean in close. Before he could react she kissed him. His eyes grew wide as she continued. He was about to push her away, but the effect of the kiss soon hit him and he closed his eyes. Then Flare's dark aura activated. It then transferred to Pyro and deactivated. After that she broke the kiss and said, "That should do it. I better go now. I'm already late for meeting Gaul again."

Pyro nodded but before she left he said, "Hey, you didn't need to kiss me did you?" She smiled as she turned around and said, "Nope." She then took off and headed back to the Mountain of Malefor. Pyro then went back to his campsite and smiled on his way back.

As Flare arrived she was greeted by a disarmed Gaul. He walked up to her and asked in an angry tone, "Where have you been?" She glared at him and said, "Don't pop an attitude at me because you underestimated your opponent. If you must know, Master Malefor was giving me some last minute instructions. We can discuss them inside." Gaul glared at the red dragoness as he went back inside. She then turned around and thought to herself, "I hope you get strong soon Pyro, you're going to need any strength you can get to end this war." She then headed inside and closed off the entrance.


	15. Chapter 15: Legend of Brothers

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 14: Legend of Brothers**

**This chapter will finally tell the legend of Pyro and Spyro. Not only that, it will also give the group a boost; even if they don't know it. What secrets will they discover, what enemies will they face, and what new adventures will they embark on? Read and find out on this chapter of Spyro meets Pyro.**

As the sun rose over the land that morning, everyone saw the beauty of mother Earth. Once again the first one to awaken was Pyro. His eyes slowly opened and as he awoke he took a look around him. The morning dew of the grass was giving of small shimmers of light. The lake nearby was shining as the morning sun reflected upon its surface.

Pyro let a light warm smile go across his face. He then got up and stretched out his body like a cat. He then let out a big yawn showing his razor sharp fangs. He then cracked his neck and started to walk through the morning grass. He then looked back at the group. They were all sleeping soundly.

He then turned his attention to his mate, Star. She was curled up in a ball and her tail was in front of her face. Pyro looked at her and thought, 'She's so cute when she sleeps like that.' He then went into the woods and disappeared.

Later on everyone else began to wake up. Star uncurled herself and stretched herself out. She then looked around and noticed that Pyro was gone. She then asked, "Does anyone know where Pyro went?" Everyone began to look around and they all noticed that he was gone.

Sparx yawned and said, "He went off earlier with a smile on his face. I'm sure he'll be back sooner or later." Star let out a sigh of relief and sat down. Tremor then sat next to her and asked, "You really worry about him don't you?" She blushed as she nodded to the earth dragon.

Candice bumped Tremor with her head and said, "Tremor don't embarrass her like that." "It was just a question. I didn't mean to embarrass her" he said while grabbing his arm.

Star then said, "Candice its fine. I've got nothing to be embarrassed about. I love Pyro and I don't ever want anything to happen to him." Hearing this Ember smiled and said, "I guess it's our job to make sure the guys stay out of trouble." With that all the girls laughed together leaving the guys to make sour faces.

Flame then said, "Dragoness." "I know right." Spyro said in response. Tremor walked over to them and said, "I guess my dad was right. Girls are trouble, but we in the end we need them." The guys all nodded in agreement. They then heard Pyro's voice, "Donfth forget they veed us ftoo."

They all turned around to see Pyro with vines in his mouth. Star walked up to him and asked, "And where have you been?" Pyro spit out the vines and said, "I was just grabbing breakfast. No need to bite my head off." With one big pull Pyro yanked all his kills through the bushes and trees.

The groups' jaws dropped as they saw the banquet Pyro presented before them. There were 3 sheep, 2 big cat fish, an alligator with burn marks across its scales, a net with eggs in it, and finally a warthog with its tusks yanked out.

The guys mouths watered as they saw all the food Pyro had brought to them. Pyro then looked into the tree and saw Sparx. He then said, "Oh yeah, Hey Sparx look what I got!" Sparx shifted his view and saw Pyro with a net full of butterflies. He flew down and snatched as he said, "Have I told you how much I love you man." Pyro rolled his eyes and let everyone have at the prey.

Pyro yanked the eggs of the pile and went over to a pile of rocks. While Flame and Spyro were cooking the carcasses, Pyro was putting the rocks together and smashing down a soldier helmet.

He had smashed the helmet into a frying pan. He arranged the rocks like and lit a fire beneath them. He then started cooking. Spyro and the others started watching with curiosity. Pyro started cracking eggs and putting them inside his self-made pan. He looked over his shoulder to see the others watching him; he decided it was time to show off.

He through the three of the eggs in the air with his left paw and waited. In a split second he used his tail blade to slash the eggs open and knock the shells into the dirt. He then wrapped his tail around the pans handle (which was a stick) and started chopping up some of the plants he brought back with his claws.

He then brought the pan over and sprinkled a strange powder over the eggs. He was using his claws to repeatedly move and chop the eggs. He then through the pan over his head and breathed a stream of fire on it. This made the pan float for a few seconds. When he ceased his fire he caught the pan and sprinkled a different powder on them. Pyro had made scrambled eggs.

He then grabbed three bowls he had made out of other helmets and put the eggs inside. He then brought the food to everyone and put it in front of them. He then said, "Okay eat up!" Star was the first to try this new food. As she took that first bite her eyes widened. She then yelled, "This is amazing!" She then put her snout in the helmet bowl and started devouring the eggs. Everyone else then tried the eggs and made the same look. They then started attacking the eggs in the same manor. When they had finished eating everything they were on their way.

While the group was walking, Flame found himself deep in thought. Ember could see that he had something on his mind that he had been thinking about. She moved closer and asked, "Hey Flame, what's on your mind?" He looked at her and said, "Something's been on my mind about that fight Pyro had with Gaul."

Flame then walked up and got beside Pyro and asked, "Hey, I was wondering... where did that power you used come from?" Pyro shrugged and said, "I don't know. It felt like it came from deep inside me, but it wasn't my natural energy." Flame then asked, "Okay well... how come you didn't use your full power in that fight. You didn't use nova mode or your elemental master thing."

Sparx then flew down and said, "Maybe he didn't want to hurt his ally. I think he was holding back purpose." Everyone shot Sparx a glare as he finished his comment.

Pyro sighed and said, "First of all, to answer your previous question Flame. If I had used my full power in that fight Gaul would have used against all of us with those swords of his. Plus in my elemental master form I double in size. I figured the bigger I was the more he'd end up slicing me."

Flame thought it over and thought he was right. Pyro then continued, "Secondly, if I were working with Gaul I wouldn't have taken such a beating and I wouldn't have cut his arm off." Sparx had a irritated look at being proven wrong. He was still going to watch Pyro like a hawk (kind of like how hawks watch him when their hungry).

As they kept walking Tremor caught the scent of something. He sniffed the ground and his eyes shot wide. He then yelled, "Guys hold up! Look at this!" Everyone came back to see what he was talking about. In the dirt was an ape, human, and grublin footprints. Stella then looked over a hill and saw moving smoke heading right in their direction.

She then yelled, "Their coming back, we have to get out of here!" Candice looked around and said, "There's no where to go, we're completely exposed out here!" Spyro looked around frantically trying to find a place for them to hide. He then spotted a cave in the side of a cliff. He then yelled, "Everyone in there, quick!"

The group followed him without hesitation. Pyro then turned around to see that the search party had spotted them. Pyro then yelled ahead, "We have to hurry, their after us!" Everyone entered the cave with Pyro coming in last. He then turned around and shot a fire-ball at the mouth of the cave sealing it."

Spyro then looked around and asked, "Is everyone here?" Pyro looked and saw that everyone was accounted for. "Looks like we all made it." Sparx then said, "Well we're stuck in here, now what?" Pyro looked deeper into the cave and said, "I'm sure we'll find a way out if we keep going." Everyone followed Pyro into the cave and made sure to keep an eye out.

Sparx then flew up ahead and saw something. He then said, "Hey guys, check this out!" Everyone came and saw what he was talking about. There was a stone wall with large painting drawn on it. The picture was of 4 silver dragons standing side by side. Sparx then said, "No not that, THAT." Hearing the dragonfly's words everyone looked down and received a shock.

Below the silver dragons was a purple dragon on one side and another silver dragon beside him. Pyro then said, "That's the first king of the dragon city, Titanus." Hearing that Spyro then said, "Then that must be the first purple dragon." Spyro then thought, 'So Malefor was telling the truth. There were others before him.' Spyro then eyed the silver dragon and the purple dragon. He then said, "They look exactly the same. Except their color of course." Stella then looked to the side to see more pictures. She then said, "There are more over here!"

The picture of the two dragons split up and were opposite sides of the wall. The purple dragon ancestry on the left, and the kings ancestry on the right.

Everyone kept walking down the ancient hallways of stone and kept looking at the pictures. Finally Spyro stopped at a picture he knew all to well, Malefor. It looked like the same picture in the ruins of Warfang he saw. Spyro glared at the picture before following the others.

Stella then noticed that Pyro had stopped at a picture down the hall. He was looking at a picture of a golden dragon that looked very similar to him. She then asked, "Do you know him?" He nodded and said, "That's my grandfather, Maximus." After the statement Pyro moved down to another picure and sat down. Spyro had caught up and noticed that Pyro had a sad look on his face. Spyro then looked up to see a picture of a large red dragon and a blue dragoness.

He then asked, "Who are they?" Pyro sighed and said, "Those are my parents." Spyro looked shocked and looked at them. He then said, "I know they are proud of you Pyro." He laughed and said, "I know my mother is, but I just wish my dad was still here. But I know he'll always be with me." Spyro smiled at hearing those words.

He then heard Sparx's voice say, "Uh, Spyro, Pyro… you better come take a look at this." The two dragons came down through the tunnel and met up with the others. They both noticed the shocked looks on their faces. On the right side was Pyro's parents caring for him as a hatchling, but that wasn't what had then shocked. Both dragons looked to the left and saw what everyone was staring at. On the wall was a picture of Spyro's purple egg and his parents. Spyro's jaw dropped as he saw it. On the wall was a picture of Ignitus and white dragoness. Those were Spyro's parents.

Spyro then looked down and said, "Ignitus is my father. So that must be my mother." Pyro saw the look on Spyro's face (it was the same one he had on a second ago). Cynder moved over and hugged him as she said, "Don't worry Spyro, if she's alive we'll find her." Spyro smiled half heartedly and nodded.

The dragons then continued down the hall as they saw Pyro and Spyro's pictures on the wall. The pictures showed all of their battles in the past. Spyro's battles against Cynder, Gaul, and Malefor were seen. While Pyro's battles against Sterns, the Uralta, and Jones were seen on the other side.

As they past throughout the next tunnel they saw a picture of Spyro and Pyro at their current age standing side by side. They then saw a message written between the two dragons. They decided to read it.

Spyro: When the darkness returns to engulf the light

Pyro: And plunge the world into endless night

Spyro: New heroes will rise and the dark threat they will meet

Pyro: Learning new skills to earn the peace the seek.

Spyro: They will learn of the power that cannot be taught

Pyro: The power of the '_Celestials'_ that has long been forgot

Spyro: The purple dragon with four elements of light

Pyro: The dragon king with a mighty fire blazing bright

Both: When the darkness lets their fury burn, they will be defeated by the brothers that have returned.

Pyro and Spyro looked at one another. Pyro then remembered the picture of the silver dragons, Titanus, and the purple dragon. Spyro also remembered the time lines they saw leading up to this.

Both dragons then said, "We're brothers." Everyone's jaws dropped (Sparx fainted on the ground). Spyro then said, "Our ancestor's were both born of those silver dragons." Pyro then said, "And our time lines both lead to this moment. We were destined to meet again and battle this evil together." Spyro smiled as he said, "So that's just what were going to do, all of us."

It was then Candice noticed something beneath both their pictures. She then asked, "What are those things?" Pyro turned around and saw what she was looking at. He then said, "There switches, and if there are two of them, that means we have to pull them at the same time." Spyro stood on his hind legs and grabbed the switch in his jaws. Pyro did the same and got ready to pull. Candice then counted, "1… 2… 3!" Both dragon pulled at the same time and unlocked the gate.

The wall then started rising sliding up and revealed the next room. Everyone's eyes then widened as they saw what was inside. In the next room were floating clear crystals. Pyro walked in and said, "These are the same crystals I flooded with my ancestral energy." Flame followed his statement and said, "And the same ones that were in Gaul's swords." Ethan counted the gems and said, "Hey there's one for each of us, no wait there are 3 extras."

Candice then said, "We better take them, we don't when these will come in handy." Everyone nodded and went to the crystals. Each of them grabbed one, while Pyro grabbed the two extras. Once the crystals were put away they continued deeper into the cave. As they walked they finally found the way out of the cave. As they reached the exit they came to see they were at the top of a mountain.

Pyro then turned to Tremor and asked, "Do you think you can get us down there?" Tremor laughed and said, "No problem." He then smashed his front paws down and created earth ledges that everyone could jump on. As they made their way down Spyro began to remember where they were. He then said, "Guys were past the forbidden forest. The oceans only a small walk away. Once we get there it's only about a 3 or 4 hour flight to the chronicler." Pyro smiled and said, "Finally we're getting somewhere. Let's go guys!"

Everyone got down the mountain and rested at the bottom. They then walked through the forest and finally made it to the ocean. Stella then asked, "How long till we reach the chronicler from here?" Spyro then guessed and said, "If we start flying now we should be there by nightfall. Let's go."

The group of dragons took off into the sky and flew across the ocean. They were finally on their way to the chronicler. Hopefully he'll spread some light on things.


	16. Chapter 16: Game Plan

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 15: Game Plan**

**Last time on Spyro meets Pyro: Spyro and Pyro learned that they are just not alternate versions of each of other but brothers as well. They then escaped the mountain taking with them the same crystals that were in Gaul's sword. Now our heroes have finally made it to the ocean and are on their way to meet Ignitus 'The Chronicler' to see what they must do to save the world from this war. What will happen next you will just have to read and find out. Make sure to leave your reviews.**

The group looked out over the ocean and saw how vast it was. Cynder then said, "Wow, I forgot how big the ocean was." Pyro looked out and said, "Spyro, are you sure he's out there?" Spyro nodded and said, "I know he is."

Tremor looked at everyone and said, "Well we're not going to end this war just standing here are we? Let's go." Candice smiled as she said, "He's right. We better get going. Lead the way Spyro." Spyro looked to her and nodded as he spread his bright orange wings and took off into the sky with the others close behind him.

As they flew into the sky they all took in the shear beauty of the morning sun shining upon the water. They all felt the wind in their faces and the warm rays of the sun on their scales. They felt at peace.

Dragon City-To the Sky (my version of Owl City-To the Sky)

Air-born in a sea of faces, there's a dreamy world up there.  
Dear friends in higher places,  
carry us away from here

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you, cause our flight is about to leave,  
and there's more to our brave adventure  
than you'd ever believe

Dragons eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you.  
Our eyes will always brighten the blue.  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all our wings can always sore so high.

So bid the forest floor goodbye as we race the wind and, take to the sky.  
You take to the sky.

On the heels of war and wonder, here's a stormy world up there.  
As we get whisper above the thunder,  
we can fly anywhere.

Fire burst of dragon flames this, picture paints a thousand words.  
So take a breath of myth and mystery,  
and don't look back.

Dragons eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you.  
Our eyes will always brighten the blue.  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all our wings can sore so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
(Take to the sky)

There's a realm above the trees, where the lost are finally found  
Touch your wings to the breeze,  
and leave the ground

Dragons eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Our eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all our wings will sore you up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As we race the wind and take to the sky  
You take to the sky  
(You take to the sky)

You take to the sky!

As the dragons flew through the air, Spyro finally saw what they were looking for. The White Isles, They had finally made it. As they landed Spyro's memories of this place flooded into his mind. He made sure to keep a sharp eye out for any of the old enemies that hew saw here last time.

As they continued to walk Pyro began to feel something. He felt as if something here was calling him. He began to follow that feeling until he came to a big door. The door had a sign for infinity on it. Tremor then asked, "Should we knock?" Candice smiled as she rolled her eyes; even in the most awkward of situations Tremor could still make funny jokes.

She then noticed that both sides of the doors had crystal spheres next to them. She thought out loud, "I wonder what those crystal spheres are for." Spyro's then remembered what happened last time. He had to face these weird crystal monitors and defeat them to get the spheres and put them in place. He then had to use his elements to light up each one, but this time they were already here, and there were only two.

Spyro stepped forward and said, "The last time I was here I had to light those crystal orbs with all four of my elements." Cynder then noticed what he was getting at. She then said, "But there's only two. So the Chronicler must want you to do something different."

Star was watching their conversation. She then turned to see Pyro staring at one of the crystal spheres. Pyro then shocked everyone by blasting his golden beam at one of the orbs. Everyone then looked at the sphere and saw it glowing a golden light. Spyro then face-pawed himself as he said, "Of course." He then blasted the sphere on the other side with his convexity beam, making it glow a purple. Then as if a switch had been set off the doors began to open.

As they were opening everyone stepped inside. Spyro then came to the same room where he was tested for all his elements. He then saw the blue pool where he faced his fear. Pyro began to look around and said, "I don't get it where's Ignitus, he should be here."

Spyro then said, "When I came here I had to show that I had mastered my elements, then I had to face my worst fear. Pyro this prophecy revolves mostly around you and me. I think you have to face your fear this time." Pyro nodded and headed towards the pool.

He then looked back and saw Star. She had a worried expression written all over her face. Pyro smiled to her and turned back to the pool. Star then sighed let a light smile go across her face. She knew he would be ok, he always was."

Without a second thought Pyro jumped into the pool. When he opened his eyes he was in a different area. He began to look around and saw that he was back in Warfang. But something was different; the sky was a very dark red and the clouds were black and stormy. He began to walk around so he could figure out what was going on.

As he turned the next corner he received a shock. Warfang had been destroyed. The stone streets had gaping holes in them and most of it was reduced to rubble. The buildings were blasted with holes or sliced in half. As he stepped through this destruction he stepped in something. He looked down and a look of horror appeared on his face. He had just stepped in a pool of blood. He looked around and saw the bodies of dragons, moles, cheetah's, apes, grublins, and humans everywhere.

He then looked up and saw the temple, it looked horrible. He flew over to it slowly, bracing himself for what he was about to see. As he landed his eyes shrank and his heart nearly stopped. Before the red dragon lie all his friends bodies in pools of their own blood. Pyro couldn't take it, he turned away from them and threw up over the stares. He then walked forward examining their bodies.

The three guardians were in all in one spot each of them covered in slash marks and bullet holes. Tremor and Candice lay side by side. Tremor's tail club had been chopped off and his body had countless slash wounds. Candice's wings had been ripped from her back and she had a gun knife in her chest. Flame was found in a deep, smoking crater. He had been hit with a bomb of some kind. HIs front leg had been blown off and his eyes were still open. He saw Ember a few yards away. She had a spear through her stomach and was covered in slash marks. He saw Stella next to her with a sword in her back and a numbers of bullet holes along her body.

Then to his horror he looked over to see Spyor and Cynder. Both of them had been beaten and battered all over. Pyro then took a closer look, their injuries had been inflicted by a dragon. He could easily guess who. He just couldn't believe this. This was just to much. Then he realized something, Star wasn't here. Where was she or at the very least her body.

He then heard someone laugh and say, "Well, look who finally showed up. You looking for this?" Pyro turned around to see both his old enemies. Jones and Sterns were there in their new armor. He then looked to see Jones had Star by her throat. Pyro growled and yelled, "Let her go!" Jones laughed and said, "What ever you say, your majesty." He then tossed Star over to him. Pyro jumped up and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

He then landed and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't budge. Her body was so cold. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. Everything and everyone he cared about had been taken from him by these monsters.

Sterns then laughed as he said, "Well what are you going to do now? I suppose if you beg for your life, we might let you live." That last line had done it. Pyro turned around and said, "This isn't real, none of it. I know this is a test, and I know what I have to do. I will protect Warfang, and my home NO MATTER WHAT!" As the red dragon spoke those last words he exploded with his nova energy sending out a giant shockwave. Then everything went white. Pyro then reappeared back in the room unconscious. Everyone rushed over to him and tried to wake him up.

Star moved closer and licked his cheek getting a small groan in response. Pyro then opened his eyes and asked, "Did I pass?" Star let out a sigh of relief as she hugged him. She then helped him up and they shared a laugh together. Spyro's attention was then called away when he heard the giant door open.

Everyone looked over in that direction and there stood Ignitus, the new Chronicler. Spyro had a face went into a look of shock as did Cynder's. Both of them rushed over to the large, now blue dragon and hugged him. Ignitus was more than happy to return the gesturer.

Spyro then said, "I can't believe you're alive." Cynder followed by saying, "I can't believe you're the new Chronicler." The elder dragon laughed and said, "I know this comes as quite a shock, but we will have to save the reunion for later." Pyro stepped forward and said, "He's right, Ignitus we really need your help. You probably already know what I'm thinking so the real question is, can you help us?"

Ignitus nodded and said, "I believe I can. Follow me everyone." The group followed Ignitus to another room. This room also had a blue pool in it like the pool of visions only this room had shelves with old books and two giant sand timers in the back. Ignitus walked around the pool and sat down while the young dragons sat before him.

Ignitus cleared his throat and said, "Pyro, before we can put your plan into action I say we get your friends here first. However I only have enough power to bring two more dragons from your dimension. So you must choose two of the best you would like to bring." Pyro thought for a minute.

He then thought, 'Oh man, only two I have to choose carefully. I have to think about the group too. If I choose someone only I'd be good fighting beside that would lead to a lot of problems. Wait, I've got it!'

Pyro stood up and said, "Okay Ignitus I've decided. I wan't you to bring my best friend Razor, and my brother Conner." Ignitus nodded and moved his paw above the pool of visions. Suddenly the pool turned into a blue vortex. Everyone backed away and looked inside the blue twister.

Then all of a sudden two dragons came flying out and landed on the ground. Both dragons got up and shook themselves off.

The first dragon was a dark grey, with black claws, underbelly, horns, and two tail blades shaped like sickles. He had black spikes going all the way down his back. His eyes were as black as night. His horns were pointed up like a sword, and he had two smaller horns by them that stuck out like knives. This dragon was Razor.

The second dragon was a dark blue color. His claws, underbelly, horns, and tail spike were a sky blue color. His horns were curved backwards like Pyro's and his eyes were a sparking blue color. This dragon was Pyro's brother Conner.

Razor looked around and said, "What the heck is going on?" Conner responded saying, "Like I would know. Where are we?" Pyro stepped forward and said, "You are both in another dimension." Both Razor and Conner looked at the red dragon with a surprised looked before they tackled him to the ground.

The three dragons started laughing together before they all got up. Razor was the first to speak, "Dude, where have you been. The whole city was worried sick, and I've had no one to spar with." Conner spoke next, "Do you know how worried Jordan and I have been. We've been looking all over for you." Pyro raised his paw up and said, "Guys, guys, listen I know you're glad to see me, but right now we have a big problem.

Pyro explained everything to them. They went through these fazes: shock, sadness, fear, rage, anger, confusion, and happy. Once Pyro explained everything Conner and Razor decided to help him.

Pyro then said, "Okay now that they're here we can get down to business. Ignitus you already know what my plan is. So do you know any places like that?" Ignitus nodded and said, "Indeed I do. The training will not be easy and I cannot promise that all of you will be able to take it."

Razor snorted and said, "We've never backed down from a challenge before, and we are not going to start now." Ignitus smiled and said, "Very well. I'm afraid you all will have to split up and go to these separate areas. However Spyro, you will have to travel to all of these areas and do the training for each of your elements." Spyro had seen that coming. Everyone looked into the pool and as the Chronicler continued to explain. "Pyro, Flame, Spyro, and Star you will head to Munitions Forge. Inside the volcano there lives a dragon who will instruct you."

The four dragons looked at each other and nodded. Spyro looked a little worried about going to all four of these locations again, but he knew that this was necessary to save their home and his friends.

Stella and Conner you two will go to 'Concurrent Skies'. Once there you will fly into the thunder clouds. It is said that there will be a dragon there waiting to guide you." Stella and Conner looked at each other and smiled. Conner turned his attention back to the Chronicler. Stella however kept her eyes on him. She had to admit he was pretty attractive. Ignitus then turned to Cynder and said, "Cynder although most of your elements come from the darkness, your wind element is pure. If you go with Stella and Conner back to Concurrent Skies you should get some help too.

Ignitus then continued giving his instructions, "Tremor, Candice I'm afraid you will be going to your locations alone." They didn't like that one bit. Tremor then gave her a warm smile and she nodded showing she understood. Ignitus continued, "Tremor you will head to tall plains. Once you arrive there head to the shrine where the war god was defeated. There will be a secret underground passage that only earth dragons can find. Once you are there you will find your teacher.

The elder dragon then turned to Candice and said, "You young lady will be heading to Dante's Freezer. You must travel to the castle of the Ice King. There should be many icy mountains behind the castle. Among those mountains lies your teacher."

Razor then noticed that he wasn't among those elements that they were talking about. He then asked, "Um mister… Ignitus was it? What about me, where should I go?" Ignitus smiled and said, "Razor, you shall stay here and train with me. Your psychic powers shall allow you to learn the secrets of time." Razor responded with just one word, "Cool."

Ignitus then turned to everyone and said, "Alright all of you should rest up and get ready. You set out tomorrow. Once all of you have finished your training you must head back to Warfang. The war will have begun by the time you returned. Pyro, Spyro, I know you have already learned about the power you two share. I regret to say you must discover the secrets of how to use it on your own."

With that final word everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep awaiting tomorrow. When the sun rose again that morning everyone had gathered together and said their good lucks and I love you's. They all then flew in separated directions to their destinations. Spyro flew along with Pyro, Flame, and Star. Razor stayed with Ignitus as instructed.

As the elder dragon saw all of them fly off into the distance he said, "May the ancestors, look after you, may they look after us all."


	17. Chapter 17: Fire Training Part 1

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 16: Fire Training Part 1**

**Last time on Spyro meets Pyro: Our heroes had finally made it 'White Isle' home of the Chronicler. After arriving they figured out the puzzle of how to get inside. Once there Pyro had to face his fear of losing everything so they the Chronicler would deem them worthy. After passing his test Ignitus the new Chronicler appeared and told them everything. After that Pyro's best friend Razor and his brother Conner were brought to the world to lend a helping paw. Now we joint Pyro, Spyro, Flame, Ember, and Star as they head to Munitions forge to find their new teacher.**

As the group of dragons arrived at Munitions forge they headed towards the volcano. Pyro looked around and said, "Well isn't this a fire dragons paradise." Flame laughed and said, "I'd say so."

Ember looked at the land around the volcano and the volcano itself. Star looked around as well and said, "Looks like there was a giant battle here." Spyro laughed and said, "Yeah, Cynder and I really went at it here.

Pyro looked up at the volcano and said, "We should probably head inside, the sooner we do, the sooner we find our teacher." With those last words the dragons flew toward the volcano at full speed.

As they arrived they defended and landed on the rim of the volcano. Spyro looked inside and said, "I've been in there before. Its bigger than it looks, but I didn't see any door with a fire symbol." Ember stepped next to him and said, "Considering that Cynder was chasing you, I doubt you would have had time to see or even pay attention to any door."

Sparx flew between them and said, "Yeah, those were the good old days. We were fighting evil; blacky was chasing us, good times, good times." Spyro shot him a death glare, but he then noticed that Pyro was staring inside the volcano. His face showed no emotion but it looked like he was staring at staring at something.

Pyro then heard something in his mind, 'Come young dragon. I have been expecting you and your friends. It is time we met. Clear your mind and let you element guide you to me.

Pyro nodded and said, "Guys I know how we can find the door." Flame looked to him and asked, "How?" Pyro turned to Star and asked, "Remember when we went into the crystal dimension and we had to go through that wide canyon." Star nodded and said, "Yeah, we couldn't get through because of all the swirling winds."

Pyro nodded and said, "That's right, but right now we are looking for a fire teacher right? So if we let our fire elements guide us, we'll be able to find him." Star smiled and said, "Pyro you're a genius." Spyro then said, "Yeah that could work. Let's try it."

Everyone then closed their eyes and cleared their minds. As Pyro opened his eyes he saw fire at his paws like before. As each of them opened their eyes they each saw a flames at their paws. Pyro looked into the volcano once again and said, "Let's go."

With that the fire at their paws stretched out into fire roads. The group then dove into the volcano following their elements. They went through many twists and turns through the volcano and made a few close calls with the lava. As they made their last turn the roads of fire went straight ahead and went through a lava waterfall.

Ember yelled and said, "Oh no, we're dead." Pyro turned to them and said, "Don't be afraid, keep going!" As they came within an inch of the lava-fall the flow of lava stopped and a door opened up. They all flew inside. As they all landed they slid into a room.

As they all got up they looked around. It was dark and they couldn't see a thing. Sparx however acted as a lantern… again. Flame then turned and saw a light down the hall. He then said, "Guys there's something down that way."

The group of fire dragons went down the hall and turned the corner. What they saw put shocked looks on all of their faces. What they saw was a room made of stone. Lava was flowing through the floors and the ceiling lighting up the whole room. In the center of this room was a lava pool that shined like the pool of visions.

Beyond this room was another that was covered in scorch marks; it was obvious that room was used for training. Flame then heard someone moving. He looked to the side and saw a door open. Everyone then looked in that direction and saw who came out.

Through that door was a dark red dragon dressed in black armor. This dragon stood as tall as Ignitus and his body was just as muscular. The black armor looked like it was crafted by master blacksmiths; it actually looked like it was attached to his skin. The elder dragon also had a necklace around his neck with a fire symbol on it. His body and his eyes were a dark red color. he had z-shaped black horns, black claws, and a long black tail blade that looked like a sword.

As they all stared at this elder dragon he let a smiled come across his face. He finally spoke and said, "Hello young ones, I have been expecting you. My name is Volcanus."

Pyro stepped forward and said, "Sir, it is an honor to meet you, and I wish our meeting was on better terms. The Dark Master has returned and wishes to conquer our worlds. We have come seeking your knowledge of fire so that we may defeat him once and for all."

Volcanus nodded and said, "I know why you have come here Pyro." Pyro opened his eyes and asked, "How did you know my name?" The elder dragon then said, "I know all your names Flame, Ember, Spyro, and Star. It was foretold that you 5 dragons would come here seeking my help. I will teach you. However before I teach you I must know the extent of your powers. Spyro, Flame, you both know basic fire moves, however you Pyro are not from here and your powers are foreign to me. So I will need you to demonstrate them all for me. Follow me into the next room so that we may begin."

All of them followed the elder into the next room where Pyro would show everyone what he was made of.

Volcanus sat on the sidelines and said, "Pyro you may being when ready. Also I urge you all to stand back." Heading the elders warning they all sat down close to him, while Pyro stood in the middle of the room.

Pyro smiled and said, "Okay keep watching your going to enjoy this. What you're seeing now is my normal state." Pyro then let out a grunt as he activated his nova mode.

He continued, "This is my nova mode." Pyro then started changing the color of his nova mode from the orange to red. He then said, "After some careful training I can now increase my nova modes strength higher with each color change." He then changed from red, to blue, then white.

Everyone kept watching in awe except Volcanus who just watched with a happy look on his face. Pyro then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He then opened his eyes and let out a loud roar. His body then erupted into golden flames.

Pyro then looked at them and said, "This is my final nova mode. It is fused with my ancestral energy and is a lot more powerful than the others. However I use this as a last resort only because it drains my power twice as fast as the others."

Flame then said, "That is so cool. I can't wait to learn how to do that." Ember followed saying, "Me too!" They were both interrupted as Pyro said, "Oh I'm not done yet."

All of his friends then gave him shocked looks (except Star and Volcanus). Pyro then said, "Those were just opening acts. This is where the real show comes in." Pyro's voice sounded much deeper and a lot more forceful. As he started gathering his power the entire room began to shake.

Pyro then yelled, **"THIS… IS WHEN I GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

A heat wave then lashed out and pushed everyone back. Ember then yelled, "Star, what's he doing?!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRR!"**

Flame shielded himself behind his wings as the sheer magnitude of Pyro's power forced him back. He then thought, 'If he keeps this up, this volcano could erupt!'

**AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH, NNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Spyro was hidden behind one of his wings, trying to see what was happening. With that mighty roar Pyro was engulfed inside a giant sphere of fire. The sphere began to spin and the heat in the room skyrocketed. Everyone was shielding themselves behind their wings; the force of Pyro's power was too great.

**NRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

Volcanus stood his ground against the force. The elder dragon had a proud and impressed look on his face. The fire sphere then dispersed and everyone hid behind their wings.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR RRR!"**

Finally Flame peeked out and he looked over at Ember. He then asked, "Ember are you all right?" Ember's face was in complete and utter shock, her pink scales were a little pale showing her fear. Flame then looked at Cynder and saw she was exactly the same. Sparx had fainted and was on top of Spyro's paw. Spyro however just had his jaw dropped.

Flame then looked to Pyro and saw why everyone was so shocked. There before them all stood a new dragon where Pyro had been.

This dragon was fully grown. He had light red scales, with a golden underbelly. The dragon was size of Volcanus and looked as muscular as Terrador. As the dragon let out a deep breath he opened his eyes. His eyes were blazing with fire and glowed a bright red.

He had six horns two that were long and curved backwards and two smaller horns near the bottom of those two. He also had large golden spikes going down his neck; they looked like meat hooks. His tail blade had two small spikes that made it look like a sword with two handles. He also had two big spikes sticking out of both his front arms. He looked like he was built for battle.

Spyro then walked forward (kicking Sparx off his paw in the process) towards this new dragon and looked him over. He then asked, "Pyro, is that you?" The dragon smiled and nodded showing that he was right. Everyone's jaws dropped. They just couldn't believe it.

Spyro could feel the heat coming off his brother's body. He then thought, 'Wow he is just like me. I can't believe he has this much fire power.'

Flame then thought, 'How is this possible? How can someone who's not a purple dragon have that much power? Then again they are forms of each other. Pyro is really incredible.'

Finally Pyro spoke, "So, master Volcanus what do you think?" Pyro's voice had changed to one of a full grown dragon. Volcanus smiled and said, "Exactly as I would expect from someone like you. However I must say you haven't yet reached your full potential. All of you follow me."

Everyone was still in shock from Pyro's transformation and they were still staring. Pyro rolled his eyes and changed back to normal snapping them out of the trance.

Once everyone was back to normal, they all followed Volcanus.

They then entered the room that Volcanus had come through when he introduced himself. As they entered they saw ancient markings along the walls and ceiling. Volcanus then stepped into a circle surrounded by the symbols and turned back to the younglings.

He then smiled as he said, "I must say I am very impressed. However you all have a lot to learn. All of you will start your training in using the element of lava."

Everyone's faces went into shock as they looked from the elder dragon to each other. Pyro's face then changed to an eager smile.

Volcanus then said, "Spyro once you learn the basics of the lava element you will have to leave and meet up with your friends. Star, Ember, and Flame you may go with him if you wish after your training is done." Spyro nodded showing he understood.

Volcanus continued, "However Pyro, you will have to remain here." Pyro gave a confused look and asked, "Why, once I learn the basics of lava shouldn't I leave too?"

Volcanus shook his head and said, "Pyro you power of fire is truly one to be admired. After watching your performance in the other room I have seen that only you can master all the forms of fire."

Pyro still had a confused face as he said, "Wait, there are different forms of fire?" Volcanus nodded and said, "Yes, every element has different forms that can be mastered. Most dragons excel in these separate elements but only a select few can learn them all. The four forms of fire are: Fire, Lava, Comet, and Solar. You have already mastered fire and solar which is very impressive for someone you're age. Now through my training you will master them all."

Pyro smiled with excitement. He was starting to heat up from the mere thought of gaining this new incredible power. He couldn't wait to start the training.

Sparx then flew in front of Volcanus and said, "Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. If there are four forms of fire shouldn't my bro be learning them too?"

Volcanus cleared his throat and said, "My apologies my young friend, but even though Spyro is a purple dragon he cannot learn the four levels of fire. Only a pure fire dragon can learn all the forms. If he were to learn all the forms of fire, he would have too much elemental power and would not be able to learn the others."

Flame then asked, "What about me? I'm a pure fire dragon, why can't I learn them?"

Volcanus turned to Flame and said, "I am afraid you may not be able to handle the training. It is very brutal and you must have an enormous inner fire to handle all of that fire energy. Once you've gained a bit more experience and have increased your fire power I would be happy to teach you."

He then turned to the others and said, "I will teach you all but each of you will excel in a different form of the fire element. What you excel in will be determined upon you personalities and your own limits."

Volcanus then turned to Pyro and said, "The war is almost upon on us and we don't have time for me to teach all of you all four forms. For now Pyro is the only one who can learn them all."

Pyro nodded and said, "He's right. Right now we don't have a lot of time for all of us to learn all four. Spyro has to get to each of the elemental locations, and we don't really have a lot of time for all of us to learn each of the forms."

Star then stepped forward and asked, "Since there are more forms of fire, does that mean the others will learn new forms of their elements as well?" Volcanus nodded and said, "Yes the other masters will teach your friends all they can. Also Spyro will only be able to learn the basics of those elements as well."

Volcanus then stepped to the side lines and said, "Now I say it's about time for us to get started. Everyone please step inside this circle."

Following his orders everyone stepped into the circle. Volcanus then began to instruct them, "Now all of you close your eyes. Feel the heat of your inner fire burn through the your veins. Then let it flow up your throat and release it."

Everyone followed his instructions and began to concentrate. Pyro's eyes were the first to shoot open. He then opened his maw and unleashed a giant lava guesser from his mouth. Spyro's eyes then opened and he did the same, next was flame, then Ember, then Star.

Pyro's and Spyro's guessers were of equal size, Flames was a bit smaller, but his guesser was more focused and traveled farther. Star's and Ember's lava blasts weren't as big but they were still powerful.

Everyone was pretty tired from the lava attack they had just used and were sitting down as they took heavy breaths.

Volcanus walked up to them and said, "I'm not surprised your tired. Lava is a bit more difficult to use then fire, and it uses a bit more energy. As you learn it then you'll get used to it. You should all rest now the real training starts tomorrow and I want you all to be ready."

With those last words everyone went to the room Volcanus gave them to sleep in. It was warm so no one had any trouble falling asleep.

Pyro however was really excited. Not only would he be learning to fully use his powers he would be learning new ones as well.\

With those last thought going through his mind Pyro finally managed to fall asleep.

**Will Pyro be able to master all four levels of fire? Will Spyro be able to learn all the other elements? Will the rest of his friends be able to find the elemental guardians? Read and find out next time on Spyro meets Pyro.**

7ce1b5e0-8257-484a-a123-10855c6d3331

Y2:7ce1b5e0-8257-484a-a123-10855c6d3331


	18. Chapter 18: Fire Training: Part 2

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 16: Fire Training Part 2**

**Last time on Spyro meets Pyro: Spyro, Pyro, Flame, Sparx, and Ember arrived at Munitions Forge where they met the lava guardian Volcanus. Volcanus had Pyro demonstrate his full power in order to judge him on where he stood. With his limits known Volcanus told Pyro and the others that he would train them in the four elements of fire. Now we join our heroes in the middle of their training preparing for the war that is to come.**

Volcanus woke the group at dawn. Now they were training on how manipulate lava. Star and Ember were moving the magma like it was water through the air.

Pyro, Spyro, and Flame were attacking each other so they could not only get the feeling of launching the attacks but controlling them as well.

Spyro sent a giant lava-ball at Flame. Flame grabbed the ball and tossed at Pyro who saw it coming. Spyro wasn't going to let him off that easy.

Volcanus then decided it was time to get to the real training. He lifted his head up and said, "Alright everyone that's enough practice. It would seem you all are naturally gifted with the element of lava. Now it is time to see what other fire form you can use."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and followed the elder dragon into the next room. It was the same room where they were given their powers of lava.

Only now in the mooring sun did they see the pictures on the ground. There were four pictures on the ground showing the four forms of fire.

Volcanus was standing in front of them and the circle waiting for them all to come in. As they came in and sat down he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

He then said, "To see what fire form you all will be good at using. Each of you will be gifted in a form, whether they will be the same or different I do not know. Pyro as the one who can wield them all you will step up first."

Sparx then flew up to Volcanus and asked, "Listen mister fire guy, I still don't understand how Pyro can absorb all that fire, but Spyro **the **purple dragon of legend can't."

Pyro stopped where he was to listen to Volcanus's explanation. The elder cleared his throat and said, "Sparx it is true that Spyro is very powerful. However containing all that elemental power at any age would be dangerous not to mention impossible. Pyro is the king of the dragon city so he too is a dragon of unspeakable power."

Sparx then turned to Pyro who was still standing in the same place. Volcanus then continued and said, "Pyro's fire core is enormous and can absorb mountains of heated energy. However unlike Pyro, Spyro is not limited to only fire which is what makes both of them very special."

Spyro smiled and said, "Thanks for looking out for me Sparx but that's the way it has to be. Pyro go ahead."

Pyro nodded and continued on with his way.

Pyro stepped forward and stood in the middle of the circle. As he did the four symbols began to glow. The ancient markings on the ground began glow red as well.

Pyro didn't show any sign of fear, even though he didn't know what could happen. He kept the same serious look and stood his ground. Volcanus was very impressed, other dragon Pyro's age or even older would normally be freaking out at this point. He then thought, 'This young dragon truly is a prodigy. He must truly have no fear except for the thought of losing his friends.'

Then four pillars of light appeared at the four symbols and began to shine. Everyone watched in shock as Pyro's body began to lift into the air. Pyro closed his eyes as he felt the heat in the room flow over his body.

The four symbols then shot out their exact elements. Fire, Lava, Magma, and Solar light all appeared in spherical shapes around the young fire dragon. The spheres then flew towards Pyro and entered his body.

In a flash his body began to glow red and the heat in the room magnified and as the energy began to settle inside this one dragon. Pyro's eyes then shot open to reveal that they too were glowing red. Finally his body began to float back down and his eyes returned to normal.

As the fire dragon landed on the ground he nearly fell over. Pyro then rushed over to him and asked, "Well, how do you feel?" Pyro looked down at his paws and said, "I can feel it. I can feel every form inside my body. It feels amazing."

Volcanus smiled and said, "It feel even better once you have mastered them. Now why don't you give us a demonstration of your new power."

Pyro nodded and said, "Spyro, you may want to stand back." Spyro nodded and ran back to the others as Pyro got ready to test his new powers.

Pyro then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He began to create a small concentration of heat in his jaws. Then what looked like a comet formed in his maw. It didn't end there. He then stood on his back legs and began making the comet spin in his paws.

He then called forth two streams of lava from the pools nearby and jumped into the air. The lava streams flew into the air and wrapped around the comet in his paws.

Pyro then started spinning as the lava wrapped itself over the comet. As he reached the full height of his jump, Pyro breathed a full power fire stream on the sphere in his paws creating an outer layer of fire.

The fire dragon then dove down and as he landed he began flooding the sphere with solar energy. The glow coming from the ball of flame was similar to the rays of the sun. Pyro then began to condense the ball until it was the size of a baseball. What was in Pyro's paw looked like a mini form of the sun.

The sphere of fire was pulsing with sheer power. Volcanus thought he should test this attack. He used the lava from a nearby pool to create a lava dummy of Gaul.

As Pyro turned around and saw the dummy, he knew what Volcanus had in mind. He charged at the lava Gaul and blasted him the chest with his new attack. As the sphere made contact with the dummy's body it exploded. The force of the explosion was so great the lava dummy was destroyed and Pyro was sent flying back. Everyone else in the room was blasted back against the wall.

Spyro saw Pyro flying back, flew up, and caught him. Once both dragons landed Pyro shook himself and said, "Man, what a rush!" While Pyro was recovering, Flame came up and pats Pyro on his back and said, "Dude that was awesome, where did you come up with that?"

Pyro then thought back to one of his favorite human shows 'Naruto'. His signature skill 'rasengan' gave Pyro an idea on how to form this new attack.

Pyro then said, "Just made it up." It was then that Volcanus cleared his throat and said, "I must admit Pyro that was very impressive, but now is not the time for congratulations we must move on. Everyone nodded and waited for Volcanus's word.

The elder dragon then turned to Flame and said, "Flame, step up. We will see which of the four forms will choose you." Flame nodded and stepped up to the center of the symbols. He then waited for one of the four symbols to glow.

A split second later, one of the symbols began to glow. It was the comet symbol. As the symbol shined in the room a small, orange comet sphere appeared above the symbol. The sphere then began to float towards Flame. Once it was right in front of him it stopped.

Flame turned to Volcanus with a questioning look. The elder dragon then said, "You must allow it to enter your body. The element can sense your emotions whether they be fear or nervousness. It will not enter you if you do not welcome it." Flame nodded and closed his eyes.

He calmed his mind and relaxed his body. The sphere then melted into his body giving off a faint glow as the last of it went in. Flames eyes flashed as the new power began to settle into his body. He then said, "Man I feel incredible."

Volcanus smiled at the young dragon and said, "Why don't you try out your new power Flame." Flame nodded and began to channel his new powers. Flames entire body then began to glow a bright orange color. The glow complimented his scales and Ember found herself staring at him with bedroom eyes.

Flames glow then increased and he began to flap his wings, lifting himself in the air in the process. The fire dragon then shot his eyes open and started flying in a circle around the room. As he continued to fly around the room, he began to pick up speed. As he flew around the room faster and faster his body became more and more covered with fire.

Finally Flames body burst into a orange fire and it looked like he turned into a comet. As he slowed down his turned back to normal and he landed in front of his friends. He then said, "Now that's, a comet dash!" Spyro laughed as he said, "I'll say! That was pretty cool. I can't wait to see what happens next."

Volcanus then asked, "Okay, so who would like to go next?"

Star stepped forward volunteering to go next. She stopped as she passed Pyro and winked at him. Pyro snickered as his mate made her way up to the circle.

Once again the ancient markings on the floor began to light up and everyone waited to see which symbol would glow.

Then it happened, one of the symbols began to glow. Star turned around to see it was the solar symbol. As she watched a sphere of solar energy that looked like the sun appeared. The sphere began to float towards her.

The sphere then went into her body making her glow as the last of it vanished. As she opened her eyes her body began to glow with beautiful golden light. Star's body began to lift into the air as the glow became even brighter.

Pyro stood by amazed at what he was seeing. To him Star looked like a white dragon goddess. He couldn't take his eyes off her. After a few more seconds the glow died down and Star landed back on the ground.

As she landed she let out a loud sigh and said, "That was cool." Volcanus nodded and motioned for her to go back to the others. As she walked back she sat down beside Pyro. He looked at her and said, "That's my girl."

Volcanus who hadn't moved from his spot then said, "Lastly Ember, will you please step forth?" Ember nodded and started walking towards the ring. As she passed Flame he whispered, "You'll be fine." She smiled and went towards the circle.

As she stepped up the ancient markings once again lit up. As Ember stood waiting a ball of lava appeared before her. She closed her eyes and let the sphere flow into her. As the sphere settled in her body the lava in the room began to gather around her.

It then began to swirl around her like the rings of Saturn. It then began to flow around her and shaped itself like a flat ring. As she landed back on the ground the lava flew back into the nearby pool. Ember then opened her eyes and said, "Now I know what you guys were talking about, that felt amazing."

Spyro then said, "Wait a minute Volcanus, you said Ember was last. Does that mean I'm not going to step up?" Volcanus shook his head and said, "Spyro the minute, you used the element of lava it became attached to your fire core. It is now a part of you and you will master it along with the others."

Spyro nodded showing he understood and asked, "Does that mean it's time for me to go join my friends at the next location?" The elder fire dragon nodded.

Spyro then thought of something. He then said, "Wait a minute, how am I supposed to get there in time. It took me nearly a full day to get to each of those places from the temple."

Volcanus gave a slight chuckle and said, "Spyro, you have nothing to worry about. We elemental guardians stay connected at all times. In case of emergencies we have portals that will take us to each other's elemental plain."

Sparx gave a sigh of relief as he said, "Boy is that good, I thought we were going to have to fly all night."

Volcanus then continued, "However Spyro, you and your friends are going to need more protection. Even with your new powers this new enemy is very dangerous. If the prophecy was correct, you all found the crystals left behind by your ancestors."

Pyro's face suddenly went into a sort of 'aha' face. He then materialized the clear crystal in his paw.

He then asked, "Is this what you mean?" Volcanus turned to him and nodded as he said, "Yes, in the past those crystals were used to create elemental weapons. Now the time has come for us to use them again.

Everyone then materialized their crystals and held them out.

Volcanus smiled as he saw the excitement written on each of their faces. He then motioned for them to follow him which they did without delay.

He led the young fire dragons through the elemental hall and to another door. The door had a metal flame on it that looked like some kind of lock.

Volcanus stepped up to the door and closed his eyes as he began to speak, "The darkness rises, but our flames burn through the night. Allow us entrance, so our fire can continue blazing bright."

With those words the flame on the door moved forward and spread out. The flames then spread out and made a small sun. It then pulled back into the door an unlocked it. Once the door opened everyone received a shock. In the room lay 5 different weapons. Each of them probably belonged to one of them. In the middle of the room was a medium sized lava pool.

Volcanus walked into the room and stood beside the lava pool. He then said, "Spyro since you will be departing soon, I feel I should give you your weapon first."

Spyro stepped forward into the room and stood beside the elder fire dragon. Volcanus then looked to him and said, "Before you receive your weapon you must dip the crystal into the magma pool."

Spyro did as he said, and dipped his crystal into the pool. As he pulled it out, he realized the crystal had changed color. It was now red.

Volcanus decided to explain, "These crystals can absorb elemental power. During the early parts of the war against Malefor, these crystals were nearly destroyed. The few that remained were hidden away for future use."

Once I figured out the prophecy was near I forged these weapons for each of you. Now all they need is an elemental boost. Spyro step forward."

The purple dragon walked forward and stood in front of the elder. Volcanus then reached behind him and said, "Spyro, for you the blade of magma. This blade is not only a fierce weapon, but will also prove to be great protection against the dark master and his forces."

Spyro took the blade from Volcanus and held it in his paws. He looked over the blade and saw there was a small place for his gem to be inserted. He placed the gem inside and locked it in tight.

He then shielded his eyes as the blade gave quick red glow. Spyro then attached the blade to his tail. It instantly shrunk down to meet his size and looked like it was a part of his tail spike.

He then pulsed his lava energy into the blade and almost immediately it grew into a 3 foot long blade of lava.

Spyro bowed to Volcanus and said, "Thank you Volcanus. I will always treasure this weapon. I swear I will do everything in my power to defeat Malefor once and for all."

Volcanus nodded and said, "Very good, that's all I can ask of you young dragon. Spyro that blade also has another ability. It is compatible with all of your elements. All you need to do is change the crystal along with your element." Spyro smiled and walked back to the others."

Volcanus then turned to Pyro and said, "Pyro if you would, please come forth." Pyro nodded and walked up to him.

Volcanus once again reached for one of the weapons. He then passed two golden gauntlets to Pyro as he said, "Pyro, I give to you the flame gauntlets (they look like the leg armor from DOTD). These gauntlets, like you, can use all four forms of the fire element." Pyro looked at them and saw they both had crystal spots in them.

Something then popped into Pyro's mind. He only had one crystal. He looked at the gauntlets very closely and noticed something, both spots for the crystals were half as deep as they would be for a full sized one.

He then figured it out. He tossed his crystal in the air and sliced it in half with his tail blade. Volcanus gave a slight chuckle as he said, "I was wondering if you'd be able to figure that out."

Pyro smirked as he responded, "It wasn't very hard to figure out actually. I also figured that once the crystals absorb elemental energy they become unbreakable."

Volcanus nodded showing that the young dragon was right. Pyro dipped his crystals into the lava pool and placed them into his bracelets. Before he put them on he took off the one Star gave him on their wedding day and put on his back right leg. The gauntlets shrunk down to just the right size of his arms.

He then decided to test them out. He channeled his lava energy into them and waited to see what happened. Then to his everyone else's surprise a giant lava ball appeared out of the gem on his wrist.

Volcanus then stated, "The gauntlets respond to your thoughts. It will change its form to whatever you want it to be." Pyro nodded and closed his eyes. The lava ball then transformed into a giant lava dragon claw. For those of you who can't picture this, think green lantern, but instead of green energy, it lava.

Pyro then calmed down and the dragon claw went away. He then walked back over to his friends who were showing their excitement on their faces.

Ember then decided she wanted to go next. She walked up to Volcanus and waited. Volcanus smiled and reached for the weapon he made for her.

He then gave her a metal looking whip. The handle had a space for her gem and two locks on the back that made it look like it was supposed to go on her tail. Ember smiled as she said, "I think I'm going to like this."

Ember then placed her gem into the pool and then placed it into her whips handle. She then strapped it to her tail and tried it out. She flooded her power into it and it immediately reacted.

It then looked like the whip was actually made of lava. As she whipped it around she lashed it out and sliced rock in half, leaving a few burn marks on it.

Then something dawned on her. She couldn't have this thing strapped to her tail all the time. Also it was too big carry. She then decided to ask, "Um, mister Volcanus, how am I supposed to carry this thing around. It's pretty long." Volcanus responded saying, "Whenever you're done with using it just focus on the whip, and snap your claws together." Ember listened and quickly slid her claws across each other creating a loud 'SNAP'.

As she did this the whip suddenly sprang to life and slithered off Ember's tail. The whip the slithered around to her front and wrapped her neck. The whip then wrapped itself around her neck and looked lit would constrict her. However the whip simple wrapped itself around her neck and turned itself into a chocker.

The jewel made it look very nice. Flame was actually drooling over her with his mouth wide open. Pyro saw him and just shut him mouth.

Ember liked her new weapon/jewelry and went back over to her love struck mate. Star went up next. She looked a little nervous about the whole thing.

As she sat down before Volcanus she looked up to see him smiling in a fatherly manner towards her. With that one kind gesture her nervousness went away, and she was ready to receive her weapon.

Volcanus reached for her weapon and presented it to her. It was a tiara. It resembled the way her head was shaped and looked like it would fit perfectly. Volcanus placed the tiara on her head, dipped the gem into the pool, and locked it in tight.

Pyro had the same love struck look flame had earlier except his mouth was closed and his eyes were half closed. Sparx waved his hands in front of his eyes and even knocked on his head, but he wouldn't respond.

Star then thought of something. How could she use a tiara to fight? Volcanus then said, "If you want to know how it works just try it out."

The white dragoness closed her eyes and focused her solar energy into the tiara. The gem in the tiara began to glow golden rays like she did earlier. Then before she or anyone else could react a beam shot out of the gem and headed straight for Pyro.

He still had the love struck look on his face even though a solar beam was heading straight for him. As the beam came within a foot of his body, he moved his head to the right and easily dodged the blast.

Star and the others just stared as he still had the look on his face. Star rolled her eyes and walked back over to him.

Now lastly there was Flame. Flame walked up to Volcanus and stood before him. Volcanus reached behind him and gave flame what looked like a strange gauntlet. There were three sharp spikes on each of them.

Flame broke his crystal in half, dipped it in the pool of lava, and placed them on the gauntlets. Volcanus then said, "Well go on try it out." Flame focused his comet power into the gauntlets and suddenly they sprang to life. The three spikes on both gauntlets stretched out over his paws, It looked like Flame had extra-long golden claws. A small comet then appeared in his claws and he shot it at a wall making a whole in it.

Now everyone had their weapons. Volcanus led them to the next room where the teleporter was.

Spyro turned to Pyro and said, "I'll see you when you finish your training and don't worry I'll do my best to learn the other elements." Pyro nodded and said, "Ah, don't worry. I'll catch up to you guys in no time."

Star brushed past him and said, "You better, I don't want to be apart from you any longer than I have to." She nuzzled him under his chin before standing with the others by the portal.

Flame turned back and said, "Good luck man. I hope the others do as well as we did here."

Ember stood beside him and said, "We'll be rooting for you. So stay strong, and train hard."

Pyro smiled as he watched them all. They reminded him so much of his friends back home. Each of them had accepted and trusted him when he arrived. They treated him like an equal, a friend. Just like the people of the dragon city did when he returned (well most of them).

As he watched them head towards the teleporter Spyro asked, "Where are we headed Volcanus?" The elder dragon responded saying, "You all are going to Concurrent Skies. May the ancestors watch over you on your journey and keep you safe."

Star then turned back to Pyro who gave her a warm. She then ran over to him pressed her maw against his in a passionate kiss. Pyro was surprised at first, but he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Everyone else was pretty surprised by the sudden action. Pyro then said, "You guys better go on ahead. Time is something we can't afford to waist."

Everyone nodded to him and jumped into the portal. Pyro then whispered something as they left. Spyro was the last through the portal so he could slightly hear it. As they flew through the portal, Pyro's words rang in Spyro's head, 'Be careful, my friends.'

Spyro smiled as he and the others flew through the portal at high speeds. Malefor was in some serious trouble now.


	19. Chapter 19: Lightning Training

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 19: Lightning Training**

**Last time on Spyro meets Pyro: Spyro, Flame, Star, and Ember had finished their training at Munitions Forge. Pyro stayed behind to fully master the four forms of the fire element. Now we join Stella, Conner, and Cynder as they approach Concurrent Skies to find their new teacher. Will this teacher be as easy going as Volcanus? What new things will our heroes learn? Find out now on the next chapter of Spyro meets Pyro. **

Stella, Cynder, and Conner had finally arrived at Concurrent Skies. This dark place had not changed since Cynder ruled there as the 'Terror of the Skies'.

The dark thunder clouds exploded with lightning and left a dark ominous force around everywhere. The ground was littered with the old armor of the apes Spyro had defeated when he came here last, while blood stained the crystal ground. This truly was the place where hope went to die.

However for obvious reasons Cynder felt right at home in this dark place. Stella and Conner felt a little shaken but were fine non the less. The crackling electricity around the crystals and from the clouds helped ease their fear.

Whenever Stella heard a strange sound she would scoot closer to Conner (not that he was complaining).

Cynder looked at her old castle and said, "Home sweet home." Stella shivered as she said, "I can't believe you used to live here." Conner looked around and said, "Well its not that bad, if you don't count the menacing dark clouds above our heads."

Cynder then said, "Well it was quite despite all the apes. It was also the only place I could really think without Malefor breathing down my neck."

Stella was very creped out by this place. Conner looked at her and saw her shivering. He stepped closer and put a wing over. She looked up at him to see a warm smile on his face. She smiled back and put her head on his shoulder.

Conner then turned to Cynder and asked, "So what exactly are we looking for?" Cynder shook her head and said, "I don't know. Stuff like hidden doors, ancient ruins, trap doors, or a riddle, something that will give us a clue on how to find our teacher."

Conner nodded and said, "You know if my brothers taught me anything its that if you look to hard for something you'll never know it's right in front of you."

Cynder nodded and said, "We should probably look around the castle."

Everyone was then surprised by a flash of red light in the sky. Stella then asked what they were all thinking, "What was that?"

She got her awnser as they heard screaming above them. The three dragons looked up to see their friends falling out of the sky. They all spread their wings and landed on the ground.

Everyone looked shocked to see their friends. Before them stood Flame, Ember, Spyro, Star, and Sparx (who was sitting on Spyro's horn).

Stella smiled as she said, "Guys your here. I can't believe it!" Cynder followed her statement and said, "Yeah, how'd you get here so fast?"

Spyro decided to answer that, "We found the fire elder. After we finished our training he sent us here through a portal to meet up with you guys." Cynder smiled, but she couldn't help but notice that something seemed different about her friends. She then figured out why, they were all wearing armor.

Conner then asked, "Hey, where's Jus… I mean Pyro?" Stella gave giggled at Conner as he almost called his brother by his old name. Star turned to him and said, "He stayed behind so he could finish all of Volcanus's training. He'll meet up with us later."

Sparx then said, "That brother of yours is a weird one, but boy is he strong. Volcanus really had a interest in him."

Conner nodded showing he understood. He then asked, "Wait how did you guys find him? We've looked around and we can't find any sign of where our teacher is."

Star stepped forward and said, "We let our elements guide us to him." "That does sound like a good idea, we should at least try it." Stella followed.

Conner, and Stella closed their eyes and called forth their electric energy(in Conner's case lightning energy). As they opened their eyes they saw the begging of their elemental roads. They were surprised to see them fly up into the sky and disappear among the clouds.

Cynder then asked, "So where did they go?" Stella who was still shocked said, "They… wen't … up." Spyro cocked his head and said, "Maybe all the electricity around here is interfering. We'll have to search for it _the old fashioned way_."

Sparx gave an annoyed sigh as he's said, "Why can't things ever be easy for us." The group then began to follow Spyro, except Conner. He was looking in the direction the roads had gone.

Stella stopped as she realized that Conner wasn't following. She walked back over to him and asked, "What's wrong?" Conner was still looking up at the sky as he said, "If my brothers taught me anything its that if you look to hard for something you won't see it right in front of you."

As he said that a lighting bolt shot out from the sky. Then a few more came out from the same location and it looked a domino affect as more lighting bolts shot out overhead.

Conner then thought of something and called to the others, "Hey guys, come back! I think I've figured it out." Everyone came back and stood their waiting to hear what he had to say.

Conner then said, "Look at the sky. It looks all the lighting bolts are coming from that spot above that castle and spreading out to the rest of the clouds." Flame looked up and said, "He's right, but what does that mean?" "What it means is whatever is up there is responsible for all the lighting and electricity in this area. That's probably why our elemental roads flew up there. I'm willing to bet that we will find our teacher in those storm clouds."

Everyone in the group looked at little worried. Flying into a whole pack of storm clouds was dangerous especially if you aren't an electric dragon.

Stella then smiled as she said, "Well I say we give it a shot. He's made a decent point and think about it. Where else would a electric dragon be in a place like this?"

Ember spoke up next, "She's right, let's get going!" Finally came Spyro, "Alright everyone, let's go!"

The group took off high into the clouds and disappeared among them. They flew as fast they could while dodging lighting bolts and flying through the clouds.

Star then yelled out, "I don't see anything!" "Me neither, the clouds are too thick!" Ember yelled back.

Spyro flew above most of the clouds and yelled out, "Does anyone see anything?!" Conner flew past Spyro and his eyes went wide at what he saw. He then yelled, "Uh, guys you may want to see this!"

Everyone flew to where his voice came from and as they arrived each of them stopped and dropped their jaws. Before them stood a castle standing on the thunder clouds. There were pillars made of blue lighting and statues of ancient dragons.

Stella, Conner, Cynder, and Spyro all had strange looks on their faces as they continued to stare at this lighting fortress. It felt like something inside was calling to them.

Conner was the first to snap out of his daze as he said, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" He then took off towards the castle with everyone following close behind.

As they landed on the steps they all felt a tingle on their bodies. They arrived at the doors the looked like they were made of stone with a lighting core in the center of it.

Flame then asked, "So do we knock or something?" As he said this the doors began to open slowly and revealed someone walking out.

Before them stood a light blue dragon, with a light yellow underbelly. His wings were also light blue on the outside but the inside was more of dark yellow. HIs horns were yellow and lightning bolt shaped His tail-blade was lightning bolt shaped and very sharp. Around his neck was gem that looked like it had lighting sparking around inside like a battery.

The dragon looked just as old as Volcanus if not older. He had a peaceful look in his eyes as he approached the young dragons.

Stella stepped forward first and asked, "Um excuse me, are you the lightning elder?" The elder dragon nodded as he's said, "Why yes I am young one. My name is Dian."

Spyro stepped up next to Stella and said, "Sir, we have traveled a long way to see you."

Before Spyro could finish Dian spoke, "There is no need to explain Spyro, I know why you are here. As well as your friends: Cynder, Stella, and Conner."

Sparx then said, "Okay am I the only one who finds it weird that these elders know our names and what we're doing before we tell them?" No one answered. "I guess so."

Dian stepped over and said, "Please everyone come inside and we will begin the training." Everyone stepped inside and followed Dian into the inner chambers of his castle.

Conner then asked, "How is the castle in the sky like this?" Dian didn't turn around to him as he said, "Lighting and electricity are pure energy young dragon. As one who wields I would expect you to know that. It has unlimited uses when in the paws of a master."

Everyone was impressed by the elder and continued to follow him. As they arrived at the inner sanctum Spyro saw something he recognized. There in the center of the room was pool of visions. This one was a blue liquid that kept sparking non-stop.

Dian lie down on his stomach on one side of the pool while the others lie down on the others side. Sparx flew near the pool and asked, "Does everybody have these?"

Dian looked to Sparx and said, "Well my young friend, it is important that we know what's going on in the world, so we can step in if necessary."

Dian then turned back to the young ones and said, "Now let's get down to business. I know you have come here to learn my teachings. And I see most of you have already been taught by my fellow elder Volcanus."

Everyone nodded showing the elder was right. Star then said, "Um sir, when we were learning from Volcanus he told us that each element has different forms and abilities. So suppose that means you will be teaching us what they are."

Cynder then said, "Also the Chronicler Ignitus told me that you could help me strengthen my wind element." The elder nodded and said, "That I can Cynder, but first we must discus something. It has come to my attention that Malefor and his allies are allowing you to carry out your plans."

Sparx then asked, "So what, they want us to win?"

Conner shook his head and said, "No, it either they want us to do something, or they want us in general. We must have something they want or that they need. So they aren't going to risk attacking us and throwing us off course."

Stella followed his statement and said, "I guess they won't do anything to endanger their own plans. However we still don't know what they could possibly wan't from us."

Spyro spoke up and said, "We can't worry about that now. We all have to focus on getting stronger, so we can stop them once and for all."

Dian stood up and said, "Well said young dragon. Now all of you follow me." The young dragons quickly followed without hesitation.

Dian led them to a much bigger room. Spyro looked on the ground and saw four symbols on the ground with ancient symbols written around them. Everyone else looked very surprised and intrigued by these things.

Dian stopped and turned to them as he's said, "Now as Star said before, there are different forms of the elements I teach. The elements I use involve the sky and weather up here. The four forms are: Electricity, Lightning, Wind, and Thunder."

Stella's mouth was wide open as she heard this. Conner just had a look of awe as he heard this. Spyro then decided to ask something, "Um Dian sir, Volcauns said that Pyro was the only fire dragon in our group that could master all the forms of fire. So who here can master all the forms of energy?"

Dian had a look of pure shock at Spyro's words. He then asked, "How could such a young dragon master all four fire forms? Spyro how strong is this friend of yours?" Spyro then looked like he was deep in thought. He then said, "There are no words to describe the power I felt from him."

Cynder had a shocked face as she turned to him. Spyro was capable of pulling an entire planet back together, so if he was impressed by someone's power they needed to be feared.

Sparx then flew up and said, "I can think of a few. He was a living inferno. It was if his body itself was as hot as the sun. He might as well be made of fire!"

Dian looked down and said, "Well I must say I'm impressed, but I'm afraid I don't know if any of you will be able to master all four forms."

Conner then said, "Hey we might as well try right? So what's our first step?"

Dian smiled and said, "The first step is for you, Stella, and Spyro to learn the element of lightning. Cynder you will learn the full power of you wind element. The rest of you wait in the room with the pool of visions we will be back soon.

Flame led everyone else back to the pool of visions room, while Dian took everyone else to the symbols.

As Dian stepped across the symbols he turned to the others and said, "Conner you already possess the element of lightning so you do not need to go through this. Spyro, Stella, you two stand on the lightning symbol, and Cynder you stand on the wind symbol."

Conner went off and stood beside Dian while everyone else stood on their correct symbols. Spyro and Stella then felt a tingle under their feet.

Suddenly a pillar of light shot out of the symbol they were standing on. Their bodies began to spark with lighting as a new found energy bonded itself to their bodies.

Cynder looked worried, but she was soon engulfed by a pillar of light from her symbol. It looked like a small tornado had formed around her.

As the pillars faded everyone collapsed on the ground. Conner ran over to Stella and tried to help her up. Her body was still lightly sparking. Stella opened her eyes and looked to see Conner's eyes looking into her own.

Both dragons blushed after seeing how close they were to each other. Conner then snapped out of it and helped her up. She smiled and said, "Thanks." "No problem." He replied quickly.

Stella then rubbed against his side as she walked over to Dian. As she brought her full body across she dragger her tail under his chin. Conner was left with a love struck gaze as he looked after her.

Cynder had gotten up and went over to help Spyro. They had both seen what happened and were a little surprised. Spyro then asked, "You don't think…" "After everything that's happened, nothing surprises me anymore." She stated flatly as she helped him up.

They then walked over to Dian who smiled at them. He then said, "You now have the ability of lightning and Cynder your powers of wind have been doubled in strength and it will take less energy to wield it. Now you should try it out."

Stella was about to try out her new power, when everyone heard the sound of claws clicking against the ground and turned to the door.

They then saw Ember burst through and say, "Guys we've got trouble! That guy in that black armor is heading this way and he brought back up!"

Spyro's face went from shock to anger in a split second. He then looked to the others who nodded to him. They all ran through the door to face the danger. As they arrived at the front entrance they saw that Flame and the others were waiting for them.

They then looked outside to see that Ember was right. General Sterns was here along with about a dozen humans and apes with him. They all had strange machines that had fire shooting out of the bottom that seemed to help them fly.

Spyro growled as he saw the enemy before him and prepared to fight.

Sterns smiled and said, "Dragons I've come to defeat you and take you back to my master. Is this a bad time?"

Conner growled as he yelled, "You've got a lot of nerve coming here Sterns!" Sterns looked at the dark yellow dragon and asked, "I'm sorry, have we met?" Conner growled and said, "I'm surprised you could have forgotten me after me and my brothers kicked your soldiers butts!"

Sterns thought for a second and said, "AH, Conner long time no see. So wheres that brother of yours?"

Sparx then flew out and yelled, "He's not here! And we won't tell you no matter what you do to us… well mostly them."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Sparx's comment, and turned back to face their adversaries. Sterns stepped forward and asked, "Do you really think you can defeat me purple boy?"

Spyro snorted and asked, "Whether I'm strong enough to defeat you or not I don't know… BUT I'm not going to sit by and let you hurt my friends."

The huma


	20. Chapter 20: From Two to Three

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 20: From Two to Three**

**Last time on Spyro meets Pyro: Cynder, Conner, and Stella had arrived at Concurrent Skies in search of their master. As they arrived Spyro, Star, Flame, Ember, and Sparx appeared there as well. Once everyone explained what was going they all decided to look together. Conner then figured out where they were supposed to go and flew high into the storm clouds where they found their teacher Dian. Dian gave them the power of lightning and tolled them of its ways. However before they could learn anything else Sterns arrived with an army of humans and apes. Now we find Spyro and his friends preparing to face off against Sterns and his soldiers. As a gift for my 20****th**** chapter I'm going to throw in a twist I was saving for the next one, and I will make this my longest chapter yet. Enjoy and Review!**

Spyro and Sterns were locked in a stare down. Both sided were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Flame then decided to break the ice or fire in his case. He activated the gauntlets on his wrists which went over his claws. He then launched a giant comet blast at the soldiers.

That was basically the starting gun of the fight. Everyone stormed forward and began to battle.

Spyro flew straight at Sterns who was charging right at him. Sterns tried to punch him, but the purple dragon slid between his legs and sweeped his legs with is tail sword.

Sterns stuck his hand out and flipped himself back onto his feet. Spyro then thought, 'This is not going to be easy.'

Spyro charged at Sterns and used a comet dash. The attack hit Sterns dead center and sent him skidding back. Spyro then leaped into the air and activated his tail sword. It transformed into the lava blade and he brought it down hard.

Sterns held up his arm and blocked the attack. Spyro gasped as he saw this human block his attack so easily. Sterns was still wearing the dark armor given to him by Malefor, but it had obviously gotten much stronger.

Sterns then peaked from behind his arm and smiled. He grabbed Spyro by his tail swung him around and tossed him into a wall. Spyro felt the wind rush out of him as his back made contact with the hard surface.

Sterns then asked a cocky tone, "Is this the best the purple dragon can do? I expected a more entertaining fight."

Spyro snorted and said, "Oh you'll get one, I promise."

Sterns charged again and tried to punch him with his right fist. Spyro was the one to react this time. He jumped to the left and dodged the attack. He then sunk his fangs into Sterns's arm. He then used all his might to toss Sterns into the same wall he had been tossed into.

While Spyro was dealing Sterns everyone else was fight the soldiers. Cynder had managed to lead four apes outside, but they were closing in on her and fast.

So she decided to use her new wind powers. She stopped flying and began to hover in place. The four apes surrounded her and prepared to attack.

Cynder closed her eyes and began to spin around faster and faster. The wind began to wrap around her and before the apes could react a giant tornado formed around her. They tried to escape, but they were sucked in and tossed about a mile away.

Back inside Stella and Conner were using back to back lightning blasts to fend off the soldeirs.

Once of soldiers tried to slash Conner, but he jumped out of the way just in time. He then jumped onto the blade with his left forepaw, swung his body around, and slashed the soldier in the face with his tail.

Conner then looked over to Stella. She had just blasted away a soldier with a lightning bolt, but she didn't see a ape about to smash her with a hammer.

Conner grabbed the blade beneath his paws with his tail and threw it at the ape. The blade pieced the apes armor and chest and it slumped to the ground lifeless.

Conner ran over to her and looked her over to see if she was hurt. She then said, "You saved me." "Of course I did" he replied" Stella smiled but then looked behind him to see a soldier about to shoot. Stella opened her mouth and shot a ball of electricity at the soldier and sent him flying. Conner smiled and the two dragons went back to the battle.

Ember and Star were battling four soldiers that had caught them. Ember activated her lava whip which hooked itself to her tail. She then let it lash out and slash one soldier's arm off. The other soldier then shot her in her arm.

Star used her tiara to blast another soldier with a concentrated solar beam. One of the soldier's came in and tried to slash her with his black sword. Star ducked under the attack and opened her maw and shot a giant fire-ball at the soldier.

Star then looked at Ember to see that she had a bullet wound in her left arm. Then she thought, 'Wait a minute, bullets can't penetrate dragon scales. How is this possible?' She then looked around and saw that even though they had taken out so many human and ape soldiers there were still too many. They needed help, and they needed it now.

She closed her eyes and focused her voice into her bound mark. 'Pyro, please we need your help!'

**Munitions Forge Volcano:**

Pyro was meditating inside a sphere of lava while Volcanus watched over him.

Pyro's bond mark on his neck suddenly began to glow. His eyes shot open as Star's voice rung in his head, 'Pyro, please we need your help!'

The lava sphere collapsed as Pyro's concentration was broken. He then began to concentrate his thoughts into his bond mark, 'Star's what's going on, where are your?' 'We're all at the lightning elder's fortress at Concurrent Skies. That's not important right now, Sterns brought an army of apes and humans here and we're fighting them right now. We're holding our own, but we can't fight like this forever. We need your help now!' Pyro gritted his teeth and said, "I'm on my way. Keep fighting until I get there!'

Pyro turned to Volcanus and said, "Volcanus I have to go, my friends are in danger!" The elder fire dragon nodded and pointed to the portal nearby as he said, "That will get you there in no time. Be careful young dragon."

Pyro nodded and said, "I will." The red dragon then jumped into the portal and flew through it as fast as he could.

**Lightning Fortress:**

Spyro was still battling Sterns while his friends battled the army.

Flame had his hands full fighting multiple humans and apes. One of the apes tried to attack him from behind, but he sensed him coming.

Flame spun around and gave the ape a mean right hook in the face and following it up with a punch to his gut getting him bellow over.

The fire dragon then saw a human soldier coming in to slash him. Flame used then jumped onto the apes body and kicked the human in his chest sending him flying. He also saw a group of humans charging at him.

He grabbed the ape who he punched in the gut and tossed him into the group of humans.

He then looked to see he was surrounded by apes and humans. They all came in to attack, but he jumped into the air at the last second.

The soldiers looked up at after him, but before any of them could react a giant, orange comet blast came down and blasted them all away. Flame then landed on his paws and looked around. There was still plenty of fight to go around.

Back with Spyro and Sterns the battle looked completely even. Both fighters were covered in bruises or in Sterns case slashes.

Sterns activated his dark mode again and summoned his dark magic whip. He lashed it out at the purple dragon who quickly jumped out of the way.

Spyro kept jumping back and forth dodging the dark whip. He decided to test out his tail blade. He activated the blade and started sending his new lightning energy into it."

The blade started crackling and sparking with lightning before it fully transformed. The blade looked like it was made of lighting. That wasn't the only effect Spyro could feel the lightning energy surging through his body.

He smiled and charged at Sterns with a new found speed. Sterns retaliated by blasting dark energy at the purple dragon. To his surprise, Spyro had disappeared. He then turned around to see the purple dragon behind him. Spyro swung his blade with all his might and sent Sterns flying with a powerful slash of lightning.

Sterns flipped himself up right to see the purple dragon charge him again. Spyro swung his blade, but this time Sterns caught it.

Then as if that wasn't enough the lightning on the blade began to transfer to the armor that Sterns was wearing. Spyro then looked up and saw that he had the same clear crystals that had made his weapon.

Spyro then yelled, "You're steeling my energy!" Sterns laughed as he said, "Good guess dragon!" Sterns then swung Spyro around and tossed him into a wall. Spyro stood up and faced Sterns once again gritting his teeth in anger.

He then looked shocked to see his the armor now crackling with lightning. Before Spyro could even make a move Sterns vanished. He then reappeared next to him. Before the purple dragon could react, Sterns back-fisted him in the face sending him flying outside the door.

Spyro stood up once again revealing blood trickling down his chin from his mouth. He stood up and faced the human as he came closer. He then whipped the blood from his face and snarled at him.

Sterns disappeared again but this time Spyro didn't move. He closed his eyes and began to gather his power. His body started to glow red and radiate with red energy. He then heard a noise behind him and opened his eyes. His eyes then shifted in that same direction. Time seemed to slow down as he saw Sterns throwing a punch at him.

This time Spyro was ready as soon as Sterns came within an inch of his body Spyro exploded with a fire fury that sent him flying back. Sterns landed on his back hard and had obviously taken a lot of damage from that attack.

However now Spyro was exhausted and he started stumbling around as his head spun. He then shook his head violently and snapped out of it. He then saw Sterns getting up and standing on one knee. He then stood up and prepared to attack the dragon once again.

**Below the Fortress at Cynder's Castle:**

A red light flashed and Pyro walked out of it. He had finally arrived. He looked around for his friends but saw no sign of them anywhere.

He then thought, 'Oh great, I forgot to ask Star where this 'lightning fortress' was.' Pyro's attention was then called by an explosion he heard above him. At first he thought it was lightning, but now he saw the explosion had a red glow.

He smiled, spread his wings, and took off into the sky. He flew up over the castle and into the clouds.

He then whispered, "Hang on guys I'm almost there."

Pyro then used his 'golden comet rush' to shoot of like golden rocked creating three sonic booms behind him as he flew across the sky (he is now flying at mach 3, but he's still pretty far away from the battle zone).

**Back in the battle:**

Stella and Conner were now outside and surrounded by human soldiers. Stella then said, "I'm open to ideas here." Conner looked up into the sky and saw a lighting strike said, "I've got one, follow my lead!" Both dragons flew into up high into the storm clouds.

The soldiers human and ape flew after the dragons. As they flew through another storm cloud they came to a clearing but the dragons were gone.

One of the soldiers was looking around, then out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck him and sent him hurtling towards the ground.

The soldier watched as the other one fell only to be struck by another lightning bolt.

In the darkness of the clouds Stella and Conner were blasting the soldiers out of the sky with lightning bolts. Because of the lighting already inside the clouds their attacks were doubled in strength.

When all the soldiers had been dealt with Conner and Stella came out of hiding and found each other. Stella flew over to Conner and hugged him tightly around his neck as she said, "You genius."

Conner was in a full on blush as he hugged her back. As she released him both dragons looked to see another explosion at the fortress.

Stella turned to him and said, "We better head back. Who knows what'll happen if we don't help." Before she could fully fly away Conner grabbed her arm and hovered closer.

She then asked, "Conner what's wr…" Before she could finish her sentence Conner pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked at first but then settled into it quickly.

As they broke apart Conner said, "That was just in case I don't come out of this battle in one piece. I want to make sure you know how I feel." Conner then took off towards the fortress with Stella close behind.

As Conner and Stella flew closer to the fortress, they both saw a golden light coming from below heading straight towards the battle. Whatever it was looked like a golden bullet. The bullet zoomed right by them and shot towards the fortress.

As it landed the golden bullet then flew at to the ground where everyone was fighting. It then changed direction and headed straight for Sterns and Spyro. Spyro turned around to see the golden light and jumped out of the way. The light collided with Sterns and sent him flying back into a wall.

The golden light then dispersed revealing it to be none other than the dragon king himself, Pyro. The red dragon turned to his brother and said, "Guess I got here just in time." Spyro chuckled and said, "A couple a minutes ago would've been nice too." Both dragons started laughing together.

Their reunion was cut short by Sterns stomping their way. He then chuckled as he said, "Well, well, look at this. I get to kill both of you at the same time now. Long time no see Pyro."

Pyro snorted smoke and said, "Hey Spyro, why don't we show this guy what happens when he messes with dragons." The purple dragon smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more."

Sterns activated his rocket boosters and charged both the dragons. Pyro quickly yelled, "Give me your paw, now! Spyro reached his arm out and Pyro grabbed it and swung him around in a circle. He then tossed his brother at Sterns. Spyro used his back legs to kick Sterns in his chest and sent him flying up.

Pyro flew into the air and activated his gauntlets. He created a giant lava fist and punched Sterns into the ground. However Sterns would not be easily beaten.

He back-flipped making himself land on his feet and charged back up at Pyro with his rockets. Pyro dove at Sterns and tried to slash him with a fire fist, but before he could pull out the slash Sterns disappeared.

He then reappeared above Pyro getting ready to punch him. Spyro then yelled, "Pyro, above you!" It was too late. Sterns drilled his fist into Pyro's back and made him crash into the ground. Spyro ran over to him and checked on him.

Pyro shook his head and jumped out of the crater his head had created. He smiled at his brother showing that he was fine. Both dragons then looked up to see Sterns diving at them.

Both dragons flew up and attacked Sterns head on. Sterns decided to attack Pyro first. He threw a punch, but Pyro dodged to the right and used his left paw to hoist himself over the arm and kick Sterns in the face.

Before he could recover from the blow Spyro grabbed onto his ankle with his fangs and tossed him towards the ground. Sterns was falling at a fast rate, but they weren't done yet. Both Spyro and Pyro flew down at Sterns with a double comet dash (Pyro's was powered with his comet energy).

As they impacted a giant wall of smoke engulfed all three of them. Pyro and Spyro jumped out of the smoke and Sterns jumped out of the other side.

Spyro attacked as soon as he saw him. He jumped in the air and tried to drive his fist into his face, but Sterns caught his arm and drove his own fist into the dragons gut knocking the wind out of him. He then pouched him directly in the face with all his strength knocking him unconscious.

Pyro came in trying to help his brother. He tired to slash Sterns, but he held up Spyro and used him as a shield. Pyro stopped dead in his tracks and that is exactly what Sterns wanted.

He tossed Spyro's now unconscious body at Pyro who caught him. Sterns then appeared behind the fire dragon and punched him the face sending him flying into a nearby pillar. He dropped Spyro's body on the ground as he continued to fight back.

Pyro used his wings to flip himself over. He then jumped off the wall and rammed Sterns in his chest with a comet dash. Pyro was done messing around. He activated his white nova mode and fought Sterns.

The two exchanged blows so powerful they sounded like small explosions. They were both moving so fast it looked like they were disappearing and reappearing in different locations.

Pyro blocked two of Sterns punches with his front paws, jumped in the air used both his back paws to kick him in the chest and sent him flying.

He then shot across the sky like a bright white star and appeared on the other side. He stopped dead in his tracks with his wings, and sent Sterns flying towards the ground with a powerful tail blow.

He then flew in and started unleashing a barrage of super heated punches and finished up with an uppercut.

Pyro was starting the gain the upper hand but Sterns was still acting a little too confident. He and Pyro were locked in a standoff.

He once again activated his dark form, but this time it looked like he and his armor were sparking with dark lightning and pulsing with dark power.

This was truly was a battle between light and darkness. Pyro activated his ancestral nova mode and he and Sterns once again went at it.

Both of them shot off into the sky. All anyone could see was a were two beings: one wrapped in golden light, the other in black light clashing over and over again.

Pyro flew in at Sterns who quickly back-fisted him down towards the ground. Pyro grunted and spun himself into a ball and started spinning. He then flew back up at Sterns and smashed right into his gut while he was still spinning. He then kicked him away and the two once again went at it.

While Pyro was dealing with Sterns everyone kept fighting the army of humans and apes that seemed to never end. While everyone else was fighting Sparx and Dian were on the side lines. Sparx looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

Sparx was with Dian in the room where he had just given the young ones their new powers. Sparx then yelled, "Why aren't you helping them?" "This is not my fight my little friend. They can defeat them."

Dian then looked to Sparx and asked, "Do _you _want to help them?" Sparx looked out and saw Pyro fighting bravely against Sterns to defend his adopted brother; something he could never do because he was always hiding from or avoiding danger.

It was true that he always followed Spyro and the others but that was all he could do, he's never really helped them at all. He made a serious look then said, "Yes, but what can I do? I'm just a dragonfly."

Dian then looked at him and said, "If you want to help them, I can do something so you can, but you must decide. Do you truly want to help them?"

Sparx showed a look of seriousness and said, "Yes, I'll do anything to help my brother. This time I won't stand by and watch."

Dian smiled at hearing this and said, "Then follow me my little friend. Its time you lent your brother a helping paw."

Sparx quickly followed Dian into a deeper room. This room was surrounded by lightning pillars with a circular crystal in the center of the floor.

Sparx then asked, "Um what's going on?" "If you want to help you brother you must change, but I must warn you. Once you've changed there is no going back. Are you ready?!"

Sparx nodded and said, "I know what's at stake and I've stood on the side lines long enough. Besides I can't let my brother have all the glory for saving the world this time."

Dian nodded and began chant

_Ancestors hear my call,_

_A new soul wishes to join the fight against the darkness._

_Give him the strength that flows through us all so he may fight._

_He is willing to make a worthy sacrifice in order to protect the light._

_So give him the power to do what's right and fill him with the dragons light._

The crystal in the center of the floor began to glow and pillars of lightning began to send out small bolts at Sparx.

A sphere of lightning then began to form around the yellow dragonfly and his body began to change.

Dian watched as Sparx began to change inside the sphere of light. Then the sphere disappeared and Sparx fell to the ground. He then got up and looked at himself in the crystal.

He had changed… like a lot.

Back outside Pyro had been punched to the ground by Sterns. He then looked up to see Sterns diving at him trying to punch him again. Pyro rolled over and jumped up facing Sterns.

The two circled each other waiting for a chance to attack. However Pyro was getting tired. He didn't have enough power to transform because there was no sun light or other heat he could absorb around because of the storm clouds, and he didn't have time to absorb any before he left Munitions Forge.

Now that he was in golden nova mode he was losing power fast. Sterns however had more than enough dark power to spare.

Sterns let an evil smile come across his face as he activated his rocked boosters. Pyro barely had time to react he ducked under a punch from Sterns but was sent flying with an uppercut.

Pyro did a backflip and landed on his feet, but he then fell over and started breathing deeply. He was almost out of power.

Spyro had finally managed to regain consiousness and was looking around. He then looked to see Pyro still fighting Sterns and Pyro was losing.

Sterns then turned his attention to the now awake purple dragon. Sterns then smiled and said, "Well I guess I could always take you out first." He activated his rocked boosters and his dark lightning and charged at Spyro.

Pyro tried to get up but he had lost to much strength. His golden nova mode had warn off and he couldn't do it again.

Sterns was right in front of Spyro ready to end him with one final attack. Spyro closed his eyes and tried to shield himself behind his wing. Sterns continued his attack, but just before he could fully strike a blue lightning bolt struck him in his chest.

Sterns skidded back and looked in the direction of the lightning bolt along with Spyro and Pyro. What they saw was a yellow dragon with what looked like blue lighting bolt tattoos on both his sides. It was obviously male and a lightning dragon. His horns were shaped like Pyro and his muzzle was a bit thinner than Spyro's. His wings were all yellow and had small claws on the end. His tail had blade on it shaped like an arrow tip.

The new dragon jumped down and stood in front of Spyro defensively. Sterns stood up and said, "Oh another dragon for me to destroy. It must be my lucky day."

The new dragon snorted and replied, "Why don't you stop talking and fight! Then again I might just faint from looking at your ugly mug!"

Spyro and Pyro almost bust out laughing at hearing the coment. Sterns narrowed his eyes and said, "Alright I've had it with you dragons." He held up a gun he had on his back and prepared to fire.

The new dragon took in a deep breath and sent out a lightning shock-wave. Sterns was sent flying back and his weapon fell over the edge. Sterns turned back to the dragon and narrowed his eyes. He activated his dark mode and prepared to charge.

Spyro had finally managed to stand up and he asked, "Who are you?" The new dragon turned around and said, "What's the matter bro, don't recognize me?" Spyro paused and thougth, 'Wait a minute, that voice. It can't be!'

The lightning dragon turned around and smile at him. Spyro looked him in the eyes and it was like a gun went off in his head as he said, "Sparx, is that you?" He nodded showing his brother that he was right.

Spyro couldn't believe. "Why, why would you…" "I didn't want you to get hurt when I could have done something about it. I'm not going to just stand by and watch my brother get hurt anymore."

For a split second Spyro saw Pyro in Sparx's place. He then remembered when he fought Gaul back in the forest. Pyro had saved him then, and now Sparx was saving him. Both his brothers were risking their lives to protect him because he couldn't protect himself.

Before he could react Sterns charged both them. Sparx ran forward to intercept him. He stood on his back legs and made a small lightning disk between them. Sterns blasted a wave of dark energy at Sparx who stood his ground.

He then yelled, "Magnet Field Shield." A shield of lightning energy formed in front of Sparx while still protecting Spyro.

Sparx then looked behind his shield to see that Sterns was gone. Sterns then reapeared behind Sparx and tried to punch him, but as soon as he threw the punch Sparx disappeared. Sterns was then hit in his side by a blast of lightning. Sparx was about a few feet away.

The yellow dragon then ran forward and swung his tail, but Stern caught it with very little effort. He then started swinging Sparx around and smashed on the rock hard floor. Spyro watched as his brother was being toyed with by Sterns. Sparx was fighting on pure dragon instinct he had no idea how to fight.

He then looked around to see all of his friends being ambushed by the humans and the apes. He then turned the other way to see Pyro struggling to get up.

Everyone had fought hard, but he was lying on the ground being defended by his brother who was a dragonfly five seconds ago.

He then looked back at Sterns when he heard Sparx scream. Sparx had been smashed on the ground again and was tossed across the ground.

Sparx flipped himself up on his legs and faced Sterns. Spyro then thought, "Pyro, Sparx, both of you have been protecting me with your lives. I've been to weak to protect myself and I've been putting you guys in danger. I can't do that, I have to fight for myself!'

Spyro stood up and started growling and Sterns. He then thought, 'If I can't stand and fight now, how will I face Malefor when the time comes to finish this?! I won't let anyone else I care about get hurt!'

Spyro's body suddenly shot out a golden shockwave and the ground began to shake. Spyro then yelled out in his mind , 'I WONT WATCH THIS ANYMORE!'

He then lifted his head up and let out a might roar that shook the lightning fortress and got everyone's on him.

**'RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HH. , HUH, HUH, NRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

Spyro's body was starting to glow with a golden light as the entire fortress started shaking. Pyro then said, "That's the way Spyro, let all go!"

Spyro's power was flooding out of his body and the golden light kept growing brighter and brighter. Sterns suddenly laughed and said, "So that's it huh. You're going to fight with same power Pyro failed with. You dragons never learn.

Sterns then walked over to Pyro who was still lying down on the ground. Sparx then yelled, "Hey what are you doing?!" Sterns then raised a his right leg and stepped on Pyro's head getting him to howl out in pain.

Spyro watched and was getting more and more pissed off. Pyro kept screaming and tried to move but he didn't have the strength anymore.

Star tried to get to him, but the soldiers wouldn't let her get by.

Spyro then yelled out in deep and echoing voice, **"STOP IT!" **Sterns then turned to him and saw the look in his eyes. Something about him was changing.

Spyro then yelled out again, **"THAT'S ENOUGH!" **Sterns was still stepping on Pyro but less now, and was staring at Spyro.

Spyro then yelled out, **"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!" **The ground began to shake and everyone was now focused on the purple dragon as the light started to engulf him.

Spyro's muscles suddenly bulked up all across his body and the glow started to wrap around his body

Spyro then raised his head and let another mighty roar,**"RRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! "**

Everyone shielded themselves behind their arms or wings as the final explosion of Spyro's powers lashed out. Sterns then looked from behind his arm and saw what happened to Spyro.

Everyone looked and they were in a state of shock. Spyro's body was covered in the golden tattoos that had appeared on him before. The tattoos made circles on each of his shoulders, his back and his forehead. There were also straight lines connecting them all across his body: along his sides, tail and up his neck.

His eyes had turned a green color just as Pyro's had done before. Spyro finally spoke and said, "I can never forgive you for what you've done.

Sterns was held up his arm and was about to blast him when suddenly Spyro disappeared. Sterns tried to find him, but he was nowhere in sight.

He then heard a voice say, "Get off my brother." Sterns turned around to see Spyro behind him before he was punched right in the face. Sterns was sent flying with that one punch. He flipped over and tried to drag his feet across the ground so he could stop.

Spyro then placed his hand on Pyro's side and began transferring his own energy into him. Pyro's body began to let out a golden glow before his eyes shot open. Pyro groaned as he stood up and looked at Spyro.

He then asked, "Spyro w-what happened to you?" "Nows not the time to worry about that. We have to end this. Can you deal with the soldiers?" Spyro stated/asked. Pyro looked at how many soldiers were left and said, "I could, but I need some fire power." Spyro smiled and said, "I think I can helped with that."

Spyro turned to the sky and blasted a golden beam into the sky making a hole in the clouds for the sun to break through. The sun light landed directly on Pyro and he began to absorb it.

Spyro then turned around to see Sterns get up. Spyro and Pyro nodded to each other. Spyro flew at Sterns while Pyro flew up into the sky.

Sterns tried to punch Spyro, but he caught the punch and sent him flying with a powerful tail whip. Spyro then shot off like a golden missle and hit Sterns into the air. Spyro then flew up and smacked him across the sky.

Spyro kept flying to where he was hitting Sterns and kept him going. He was moving so fast that Sterns had not time to recover or counter attack.

While Spyro was dealing with the leader, Pyro was still gathering solar energy. His body was soon engulfed inside a sphere of fire. The sphere began pulsing and Pyro was pouring more and more energy into the sphere.

Suddenly Pyro's eyes shot open and he yelled out, "Spyro its time, send Sterns my way!" Spyro nodded and knocked Sterns right at Pyro's fire sphere.

Suddenly Pyro flexed all his limbs out and detonated the sphere. The explosion from the blast was extremely powerful.

The sphere flexed out and and every human who was caught in it was burned instantly. Sterns reacted and encased himself in a sphere of dark energy and was sent flying by the shockwave. However everyone else was completely unharmed by Pyro's explosion.

Pyro began to fall out of the sky but Star flew up and caught him before he fell to far. Pyro opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. Soon they both landed back at the fortress and everyone arrived.

Dian then stepped out of the fortress and met with them.

He then said, "It would seem that we have a lot to talk about."

Everyone else then yelled out, "YA THINK?!"


	21. Chapter 21: Dark Truth, New Power

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 21: A Dark Truth, A New Power**

**Last time on Spyro meets Pyro: Sterns attacked the dragons at the lightning fortress starting a ferocious battle. Spyro faced off against Sterns who was quickly gaining the upper hand on the purple hero. When all seemed lost Pyro appeared and helped Spyro beet the reechoed human back. However even with Pyro's might it seemed that they both would fall. However once again when all seemed lost a new hero appeared on the scene, Sparx. But it wasn't long until he fell as well. Seeing both his brothers go down Spyro awakened his hidden powers and took charge of the battle. Then he and Pyro worked together to send the humans and Sterns flying. Now we join our heroes back inside the fortress where they about to discuss what they will do next.**

Everyone was gathered in the main hall with the pool of visions. Everyone was fully healed and energized after the brutal battle the day before. Now they were all about to discuss what they were going to do.

Stella sighed and said, "That was a... pretty close call." Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

"If it wasn't for Spyro and Pyro we would have been fighting for a lot longer." Flame stated flatly. Spyro and Pyro looked at each other and smiled.

Spyro then looked to Cynder and saw she was deep in thought. She was obviously thinking about something big. "Cynder, is something wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone. Cynder snapped out of her daydreaming and looked to her purple mate.

"Its just... I'm wondering how they found us. We've been traveling for a while, but they found us here of all places." She said in worried tone. Spyro and others started looking at each other and they were all now thinking the same thing.

Pyro then broke the silence and said, "Maybe Malefor wanted to have soldiers stationed here and they saw you fly up into the clouds. Remember this used to be one of his fortresses." Cynder nodded and said, "That does make sense."

Stella then decided to ask, "What I want to know is, how did Pyro know we needed his help?" Star smiled and said, "Well that was my doing, " everyone turned to her as she began to explain. "You see this red mark on the back of my neck?" everyone nodded. She continued, "Well this is called a bond mark. It bonds two dragons that are in love and have mated before."

At those last words everyone blushed and looked at each other. Sparx even cleared his new, long dragon like throat.

Star then continued, "This mark is the color of your mates scales. It also has a few special abilities: You can communicate with your mate no matter where they are, and you can see whatever they see. So I gave Pyro a quick call and he was on his way."

Pyro was blushing too, but you could barely see it on his already red face. Star nuzzled him under his chin getting him to relax a little.

Flame then decided to say something. "Well since everyone's asking questions I'm going to go ahead and ask. Has anyone noticed the new yellow dragon over there?"

Everyone looked over at Sparx who rolled his eyes. He then said, "Guys its me, Sparx!" Everyone eyes shot wide.

Cynder then looked into the dragons eyes. After a very long look she finally said,"Yep, its him."

Conner then asked, "But, but how?"

Sparx shrugged and said, "Don't ask me, Dian did it." Everyone turned their attention to Dian and saw that he was smiling.

The lightning elder stood up and placed his paw on the pool of visions. Suddenly the pool began to glow and spark. Then an orb of lightning formed above the pool and images were beginning to come into focus. Sort of like a magic home movie.

They all watches as the image came into focus. It was Sparx in his old dragonfly form. He was in the center of a large circular crystal in the floor and about six lightning pillars.

The lightning pillars lashed out and blasted the dragonfly and the crystal lit up and shot a pillar of light into the sky.

Sparx's body then began to change until it fully transformed into his current draconic form.

Everyone looked at Sparx who merely smiled back at them. Spyro then asked, "Sparx, I'm really surprised that you would do that. I cant thank you enough. But don't you want to turn back now?"

Sparx's smile soon faded as he said, "Well, yeah, about that, this was one way deal Spyro. I can't change back."

Everyone's faces went into shock as Sparx said this. Cynder then blurted out, "Sparx, I-I don't get it, why would you do that?!" Sparx looked to her and responded, "I was tired of watching all of you put your lives on the line while I would sit back and do nothing. I wanted to help and there was no way I could do that the way I was, so I decided to use a form that could."

Pyro walked over to the yellow dragon and put a paw on his shoulder. Sparx then looked at him as he said, "Sparx, that was a great thing to do. You sacrificed your old life and accepted a new one to help your brother."

Sparx smiled and said, "You mean **brothers. **I did it for you too."

Pyro smiled and said, "Well, what do you know. I've got 4 brothers now." Spyro, Sparx, Conner, and Pyro started sharing a laugh together.

Sparx then decided to ask, "By the way, what was that attack you used to get rid of the humans and send Sterns flying?"

Pyro smiled and said, "That was a nova furry."

Everyone raised a brow and simultaneously said, "Nova Furry?"

Pyro smiled and said, "Yep, Fernis taught it to me. When you master all of the fire forms you gain the power to of the sun itself. To put in terms that we can all understand I'm basically doing a super nova."

Star then spoke up next, "I thought 'super nova's' were what happened when suns explode."

Pyro nodded as he said, "They are. I can gather all the nova energy in my body and create an outward explosion that is just as powerful as a super nova."

Dian then asked, "That is incredible. I didn't expect someone so young to be able to master all four fire forms in such a short time."

Conner then interrupted Pyro's praise from the lightning elder and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… whoa. Pyro, a super nova has the power to destroy an entire planet. The blast you used incinerated all the humans and sent Sterns flying, but it left us completely unharmed."

"I can explain that," Pyro said quickly. "A dragons super nova isn't like a wild super nova of a sun. It will only destroy what we see as a threat, which meant the humans and the apes. I wasn't at full power at the time so it didn't look very impressive either. I can only guess the reason Sterns was able to block it is because he put up some kind of dark barrier."

Pyro then turned to the rest of the group. "Well I'd say that we have a big problem on our hands. Every time we've come into contact with Sterns, Gaul, or Flare they've siphoned a bit of our dark power without us even knowing and they're getting stronger with every day that goes by. We need to finish our training and fast."

Conner nodded and said, "He's right if we don't finish this soon, they may get to strong for us to handle, so let's get to work. Dian, what do we do first?"

"Sparx, Conner, Stella, Cynder, Pyro, and Spyro follow me. Flame, Ember, Star you may come if you wish." Dian said quickly. Pyro gave a confused look to the lighting elder, but followed anyway.

Dian once again led them to the room where they had gained their powers. Pyro looked down and saw the four symbols on the floor.

Dian turned to them and said, "You all know the elements of electricity, now you must step up and claim one as your own. Stella you have claimed lightning, but Conner and Sparx have not. Once you both have claimed your forms of energy I will give you your weapons."

Pyro then decided to ask, "Um Sir, why am I here?" Dian looked to Pyro and said, "We will get to that in a moment, but for now… you may want to stand back."

Listening closely everyone stepped back and sat agains the wall. Dian then looked to Conner and said, "Conner step into the center and see which element calls you."

Conner swallowed hard and walked forward. Once he reached the center the ancient symbols on floor began to glow a light blue color, as well as the four elemental symbols.

Conner looked shocked, but he didn't move. He waited for something else to happen as his friends watched.

Then the electricity symbol shout up a pillar of light began to glow in front of him. He then opened his eyes to see a small electric orb crackling in front of him. The orb approached him and floated in front of him.

Dian then said, "You have to welcome it into your body. It won't enter unless you are willing to become one with it… relax."

Conner took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly. He cleared his mind of all thoughts and opened his eyes. He then reached his paw out to the orb and pulled towards his chest where he faded through his scales.

Conner's body began crackling with electricity. It began sparking all around him as his body began to glow a brighter yellow color.

When the sparking finally settled Conner took in and breathed out another deep breath as he said, "That felt… amazing."

Dian smiled and said, "The element of electricity has chosen you to wield it. Use it well young dragon.

Conner nodded and walked back over to Stella who began to nuzzle him affectionately.

Dian then turned to Sparx and said, "Sparx its your turn, come forward."

Sparx took in a deep breath and walked forward. Spyro watched as his brother stepped into the center of the elements and waited for something to happen.

Sparx then looked down to see the symbols glowing once again. Sparx didn't show any fear or worry (isn't that surprising). He just waited.

It was then that the symbol to the left began to glow. It was the symbol of thunder. A pillar of light shot up that was so bright, Sparx had to close his eyes.

When he opened them he saw a dark blue orb of light floating in front of him. The orb was pulsing with power as it lay still floating in front of the yellow dragon.

The orb then faded into Sparx letting out a dark blue flash as he fully absorbed it. Sparx's body began to shake and vibrate rapidly.

Spyro was getting a little worried. Sparx had just become a dragon now he was absorbing powers too.

The purple dragon then asked, "Hey Sparx, are you ok?" Spyro was answered by a monstrous roar as Sparx opened his mouth releasing the energy that had been building up inside of him. The roar sounded like it was pure thunder from the sky itself.

Everyone looked surprised even Sparx. Dian cleared his throat an said, "The element of thunder has chosen you as its wielder young Sparx. I hope it will help you on your journey."

Sparx smiled and said, "Thanks, I know it will… sooner or later."

Spyro smiled at his brother and said, "This is pretty cool. Now we're really brohters." Sparx's smile went away as he said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dian smiled as Sparx made his way back over to the rest of the group and finally turned his attention to Pyro.

Dian cleared his throat and said, "Pyro, could you step forward please?" Pyro looked at Spyro and the others who just shrugged in response. He then said, "Um… sure."

Pyro stepped forward and stood in front of Dian. Dian then said, "Pyro, as you know all dragon are born wielding only one element, unless you are a special case. However it is possible to grasp other elements through the use of your own. I believe you are capable of doing this."

Pyro raised a brow and asked, "Ok, how do we start?" Dian smiled that Pyro was so accepting of this and decided to teach him.

He cleared his throat again and began to instruct him, "Ok Pyro, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and clear your mind."

Pyro did as instructed and sat down in place.

Dian then asked, "Ok, now I want you to focus on your inner fire and try to find it withing your mind."

Pyro closed his eyes even tighter. He began to search his mind and his heart for what Dian was speaking of.

Dian then asked, "Ok Pyro, what do you wee?" Pyro responded by saying, "I see three spheres. Their circling one another in a balance. One is fire, the other nova, and the last one is my ancestral energy."

Dian smiled and said, "Very good, those three sphere are the power within you. They exist inside you in a strong, yet delicate balance. Now what I want you to do is separate them. Once they are separated they will seek out each other and come back together. Once that happens your powers will collide and create a spark. Once that spark is created you must grasp it and let run through your body. Then you must control it and shot it."

Pyro closed his eyes even tight and began to concentrate. As he focused his three energies began to separate. Then just as Dian said, the energies sought out each other connected back creating a spark.

Pyro then looked into the center of his four energy cores to see a new blue energy forming in between them.

The fire dragon then opened his eyes to find his body sparking with blue lightning. Everyone had the same surprised face he had.

"Have no fear young dragon. You must not wait. Harness the power and use it!" Pyro nodded and began to focus the electric energy. The lightning then gathered in his throat and worked its way to his mouth. When he couldn't hold it anymore he shot a blue lighting bolt at the wall and blasted a whole in it.

Dian smiled as he said, "Well done young dragon, well done." The hole Pyro had made in the wall wasn't very big; in fact it was only big enough for a baseball to fit through.

Flame's eyes were as big as dinner plates. He then said, "I guess he's more like Spyro then we thought." Everyone nodded agreeing with him.

Dian gave a slight chuckle to Flame's comment and said, "Actually Flame this capable by all fire dragons. However only the best can truly master this technique and use to the best of their abilities."

Pyro looked at his own paws in shock that he was able to do this.

"When Spyro told me that Pyro was able to master all four fire forms, there was no doubt in my mind that he could accomplish this." The lightning elder finished saying.

Sparx cleared his throat and said, "Mister Dian, I heard you mention weapons. What's up with that?"

Dian smiled and said, "Ah yes, follow me."

Dian led the group down another hall. As they passed more and more doors they finally came to a stop.

The door Dian had stopped at looked exactly like the front gate they had come through when they had first arrived.

Pyro looked at the door in awe. It was truly amazing. Suddenly Pyro felt something. He could hear a strange voice. "**Pyroooo," **Pyro began to look around for the source of the voice. It then called out again, "**Pyroooo,"**

The voice seemed female. The voice sounded like it was inside his head, but it was coming from a certain direction.

The young fire dragon began to follow the voice as it called to him. No one had noticed that he had left as he made his way down the hall.

The fire dragon came to a door that had the body of a chinese dragon on it. However something seemed odd about this dragon. It seemed to be wrapped in fire.

Pyro then looked at a few symbols that were on the door. He narrowed his eyes at the symbols and they suddenly began to move. You know how some people have dyslexia well it was sort of like that.

They symbols moved until they formed something that Pyro could read. He then said, "The fire of the 'Dragon Empress's blazes bright, and will always burn in the heart of dragons who will always fight?"

Pyro was confused by this. Who was this dragon empress, and what was behind this door. Then the voice called out once again, "**Pyro, come to me. It is time we meet. The prophecy must be fulfilled!**"

Pyro growled as the voice screamed in his head. He didn't know what it was, but he had to open this door.

It was around that time that Dian had finished opening the door. It was then that Star noticed that Pyro was gone. She then asked, "Hey, where did Pyro go?"

Everyone turned around and saw that young king had disappeared. Dian's eyes then shrunk as he said, "Oh no."

Sparx turned to him and said, "_Oh no, _Oh no what? What's wrong?"

Dian ran past them and said, "Everyone follow me, NOW!" Everyone was surprised by his worried and strict tone and ran after him.

Pyro had once again focused his power and blasted the door with a lighting bolt. The door then opened and he walked inside.

Pyro then looked around and saw nothing. Then as his eyes met the center of the room his mouth opened wide as he saw what was before him.

As he looked up he saw a giant sphere of fire that looked like a miniature sun. It was spinning and small bits of fire were lashing out in a furry.

Even though this continued to happen Pyro approached it with no fear in his eyes.

At that time Dian and the others had shown up and stopped in front of the door. Everyone looked up at the swirling ball of fire, then down to see Pyro waling towards it.

Dian yelled out, "Pyro, get away from that thing. Its dangerous, if you go near it you will be consumed by the power.

Pyro could not hear the lightning elders words, he could only hear the voice in his head repeat his name and keep calling towards it.

Spyro's worries finally got to him and he ran towards Pyro. As Spyro came within a few feet of his brother the ball of fire lashed out and blasted the ground in front of the purple dragon stopping him in his tracks.

The sphere then out a fire plat form for Pyro to stand on and he jumped on it withought a moments hesitation.

Spyro then decided to end this. He flew up into the sky and took in a deep breath and blasted the the sphere with his biggest ice stream. As the ice touched the sphere it created a wall of steam that no one could see through.

The purple dragon continued to hover in the air and looked to see if the sphere had been frozen. As he watched a ball of fire appeared out of the steams and blasted him to the ground.

Spyro landed on the ground hard and slid back over to his friends. Cynder immediately ran up to him and yelled, "Spyro are you alright?!"

All she got was a groan for a response. Spyro scales were smoking and some of them were black. Cynder then looked up as the platform Pyro was standing on began to bring him inside the sphere. Cydner then thought, 'I don't know what that thing is, but I hope Pyro will be ok.'

As Pyro finally entered the sphere he began to float inside of it.

He then looked around as he drifted through the space. Pyro then called out, "Where are you? I know you called me here, so where are you?!"

The voice then answered, "**I am here young dragon.**"

Pyro turned around to see a dragon of monstrous size appear before him. He took a look at the dragons face and saw that it was a dragoness. Her scales were a fire red and were covered in fire as well. Her body was shaped like that of a chinese dragon. In plain terms she looked Shenron and Meteor L-Drago, but in a female form.

Pyro swallowed hard and asked, "Wh-Who are you?"

The dragoness responded, "**I go by many names, the Eternal Flame, the Blazing Sun, the Dragon Empress, but my true name is Solaris.**"

Pyro then said, "Why have you called me here ancient one."

Solaris answered his question, "**Years ago, an ancient evil rose to plunge the world into darkness. It threatened to destroy the entire world as I knew it."**

Pyro then asked, "Was it Malefor?"

Solaris shook her head and said, "**It was not the dark one you fight today. It is the one who turned him darkness. The true dark master. His name is Aikis. A dark dragon with heart as black as his scales. He was an unstoppable force of nature (doesn't that sound familure). He fed of the darkness and hatred of the world and he held no mercy for anyone. Anyone he could control, he destroyed.**"

Pyro couldn't believe this. He then thought, "What happened when he attacked. Did the purple dragon stop him?"

Solaris once again shook her head and continued the story. "**Like you and your friends Aikis and I came from a different dimension. As Aikis became more powerful the wars raged on. All of our warriors fell until only I was left. The way I was at the time, I would have easily been killed, so there was only one option. I dove into the core of my planet and absorbed its core."**

Pyro then yelled, "Why would you do that, the world would have died off!"

Solaris sighed as she said, "**My world had already been destroyed and every creature wiped out. Everyone was gone.**" Pyro now wished he hadn't opened his mouth. He then said, "I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to lose those you care about. Please continue."**After I absorbed the core, the power that I gained from the planets core dwarfed the strength I had before. The day finally came when I had to confront Aikis and end his darkness forever. A great battle took place and we fought for days. Then it happened, the power of our battle was so ferocious that it tore a whole in our reality and opened its way to another world."**

Pyro then figured it out, "The opening led here. You both came through the opening and ended up in this dimension."

Solaris nodded showing that he was correct. She then continued, "**As I fought Aikis I finally managed to gain the upper claw. The new sun and life of this world gave me new strength and I defeated him. As the battle came to a close I sealed him within a void of pure darkness so he could not do to this world what he did to mine."**

Pyro then shook his head and said, "Solaris, I don't understand. What does this have to do with me and what's happening now?"

Solaris took in a deep breath and prepared to explain, "**Aikis did not go away without leaving a scar. He tainted the purple dragon you now know as Malefor. I wanted to do something, but my wounds ran to deep. It was around that time the guardians found me. It was obvious my battle with Aikis had drained to much from me and I would not last long. So they decided to pass my power on to any fire dragon I deemed worthy. As you can see I found none. Any dragon they brought before me could not handle the power I had to give them. So I was sent here to wait as long as I could for a suitable successor."**

Pyro looked down and said, "That doesn't exactly explain much."

Solaris then moved closer and said, "**Pyro I believe the Malefor and those who follow him are going to draw on Aikis's power and once again plague the world into darkness. Once they've done that I thine they will realaese him. The last time he tried the purple dragon Spyro, and the black dragoness Cynder defeated him. This time he will be 100 times more powerful then he has ever been and so will his subordinates."**

Pyro then showed a face of pure horror as he heard all this. He then said, "Then that's it. Its all over. It took all my power to defeat Sterns yesterday. If that was only a small bit of the power they will soon have, we won't have a chance."

Solaris then used her tail to lift Pyro's chin up and said, "**Pyro there is a reason I called you here. I have chosen you to take my power. You are right. The way you and the others are now you wont stand a chance against the dark forces. However if you keep getting stronger and Spyro masters all the elements once again you will both unlock a power that surpasses Malefor's and Aikis's. You both share a power that can was away the darkness forever."**

Pyro then showed a thoughtful look as he said, "But Spyro wont have the same power as I do if I take yours. How will he be able to fight?"

"**The purple dragon possesses power that is almost limitless, but only when they master all the elements. Once Spyro has mastered the next two elements the elders have to show him, his powers will fully unlock."**

Pyro then said, "What about my friends. They are stronger, but they wont be on out level."

Solaris smiled and said, "**Your friends are meant to help you in the battle against the armies. You must face the dark ones on your own. That is the prophecy that was foretold. I only hope you all can finish this battle of darkness. The fourteen lights must defeat the four darknesses. As the prophecy says you and your friends will have to end this battle."**

Pyro looked up at Solaris and said, "I don't what we can do to stop them, but I will try Solaris."

She smiled at him and said, "**Good, that's all I can ask. Now are you ready?"**

The dragon king nodded and closed his eyes. His eyes then shot open as he realized something. He then said, "Wait a minute. If I take your power, what happens to you?"

Solaris sighed and smiled at the young fire dragon as she said, "**You are no fool Pyro. Your assumption is correct. My power is the only thing that has been keeping me alive all this time. Once you absorb it I will fade away."**

Pyro looked horrified and yelled back, "That's not fair, you've been fighting half your life and spent the other half trapped here! You deserve to live the life you want to!"

Solaris smiled as she said, "**You truly are a dragon of pure heart, thinking of others before yourself. Even me, even though we've just met.**"

Pyro shook his head and said, "I've been fighting all my life, so I know what you're going through. No one should have to fight and fade just like that. Its not fair."

The flame dragons smiled and once again lifted his chin with her giant tail. "**Pyro, you don't have to worry. My flame will always live on… in you." **Pyro was about to respond, but she cut him off with her final words. "**Goobye Pyro.**"

Before the dragon king could react Solaris's body lit up with flames. It looked she herself was a dragon made of fire. She circled around him and finally flew into him.

Pyro eyes shot open as his body was filled with this new incredible power. He then let out a giant roar that would probably cause someone to go deaf.

He felt Solaris's strength flow through his body and combine with his other powers. The vast power of this ancient dragon was becoming one with him.

Pyro then heard Solaris's voice inside his head, "**Pyro, I wish you luck on your journey. From now on you are… the 'Dragon Emperor'."**

As the power of Solaris flew through him Pyro saw all of her memories flash through his mind. Her loved ones that had died before her in battle, her home destroyed by Aikis and his dark power, and her coming to this world and being held here like a prisoner. Pyro couldn't hold his emotions in this time. A few tears fell from his eyes immediately turning to steam as they fell halfway down his cheek.

Soaris's voice and being was begging to fade and Pyro could feel it.

He then responded, "Solaris, there is at least one thing I can do for you. Look inside my soul."

Solaris looked deep within him and saw a golden sphere down below.

He then said, "Fly inside that golden sphere and… just let go."

Solaris flew inside and as she did she felt completely at peace. The light was warm and comforting and it felt like it was touching her very soul. She finally began to fade and said her last words, "**Thank you Pyro, and goodbye.**"

Back outside the sphere everyone kept watching. Then they all looked closely as the sphere began to shrink.

The sphere began to shirring faster and faster until they saw Pyro through it. The fire was absorbed into Pyro's body and he landed on the ground.

As they all looked they saw that Pyro's body had changed. He now had a four horns on his head; his normal curved horns and two new smaller horns in front of them that were only an inch long. His wings also had new claws on them that looked razor sharp. However the biggest change were the dark red fire markings on his side that looked like birth marks.

Star and Flame ran up to him and saw that his eyes were closed. Star then saw a single tear form in his eye only to tern to steam as it dripped down his cheek.

Flame then moved closer and asked, "Pyro, are you okay?" With that the fire dragons eyes shot open startling Flame and Star.

Star was about to hug him when he stepped back and shook his head. Star was confused until he said, "My body's to hot right now, you should wait until I cool down."

Star nodded and they all walked back over to Dian. Cynder then turned to Dian and asked, "What the heck just happened?"

Dian looked over to Pyro and asked, "Pyro it would seem you have a potential that even I couldn't predict. What did she tell you?"

Sparx then asked, "Wait that sphere was alive? And it was a chick!?"

Pyro then looked up at the lightning elder and said, "She told me everything. She also told me what Malefor is trying to do."

Spyro then asked, "Well what is it?"

Pyro looked to his brother and said, "I'd like to wait until after Dian gives the others their weapons. I can't talk about right now."

Dian nodded and said, "I understand, everyone follow me. Its time I gave you these."

Dian led everyone back to the same room where their weapons lie ready.

The lightning elder looked back to his students and said, "So, who would like to go first?"

Sparx stepped forward and said, "I will." Everyone gave him a surprised look. He looked back and said, "What, I'm a dragon now. Might as well be brave."

Spyro nodded and said, "Can't argue with that. Go ahead bro."

Sparx walked up to Dian and stood tall. The lightning elder reached down and picked up something. He picked up two metal parts that looked like metal gloves for paws; they were gauntlets.

Spyro then remembered and said, "Hey Sparx you might need these." The purled dragon tossed Sparx one of the clear crystals they had found in the cave.

Sparx grabbed one and smiled to his brother. He then cut the crystal in half and filled them with his lightning energy.

Dian gave the gauntlets to Sparx and said, "These are the 'Storm Gauntlets'. These weapons harness the powers of your thunder and lightning abilities. Try them out."

Sparks summoned his lightning energy and the gauntlets responded. The gauntlets began to crackle with his electricity until it looked like his paw was pure lighting."

Sparks then said, "Coooooool, I can't wait to see what happens when I use thunder." Sparx ran back over to the others and they all marveled at his new weapons.

Stella decided she wanted to go next and stood in front of her teacher. Dian looked down and grabbed her weapon.

He then pulled out what looked like two more gauntlets. Stella pulled out her crystal and filled it with her energy. The crystals turned yellow and were sparking with electricity.

The gauntlets had what looked like small hooks on them. Stella held out her right arm and one of the hooks shot out with a lightning bolt for the rope. It then came back and locked itself in place. Stella then looked over to Conner who was smiling at her.

She then shot the hook from her left arm and it flashed right over to Conner and grabbed him. It then pulled him over to her faster than he could blink. As the bolt returned, it brought Conner into a kiss from Stella. Although he was a bit shocked at first he soon kissed her back and the two smiled at one another.

The sight warmed Pyro's heart. His brother had **finally **found someone for him. Stella then walked past Conner slightly brushing against his side and giving him a loving look on her way back.

Dian cleared his throat getting the love sick dragons attention. Dian then reached down and grabbed something. Conner waited and saw what Dian had picked up. It was collar or at least it looked like one.

Pyro then tossed Conner a crystal which he filled with his lightning energy, making it turn blue. Conner placed the crystal into the collar and then put it on. The collar really looked good on him to say the least.

The young lightning dragon then asked, "So, what's it do?" Dian smiled and said, "You've put you power into it to find out."

Conner closed his eyes and began to concentrate. As he began to pulse his lightning through the bracelet the gem began to flash. Then in the blink of an eye Conner disappeared.

Before anyone could start looking for him, he reappeared beside Stella. Stella jumped as she saw him appear out of no where. Conner opened his eyes and looked around. He then saw where he was and where he had been.

Dian smiled and said, "The chocker around your neck allows you to harness your lightning abilities and teleport."

Star then said, "Wow and I thought he was fast already." Flame then looked over to Pyro and said, "Well now that you guys have your weapons, maybe Pyro can explain what the heck happened in that other room."

Pyro nodded and began to tell everything that he heard from Solaris and what was to come. After he was finished explaining everything, everyone looked depressed.

They all felt sorry for Soaris and the battles she had went through. They were also worried about the fights that were soon to come.

Flame was the first to try and break the tension. "Well I guess we've got a lot of training to do."

Sparx followed up by saying, "Yeah I guess. I just hope these two don't screw everything up in the final battle."

Spyro saw what his brother and best friend were doing and smiled warmly at them both. He then said, "Well I'm just worried about you guys. As far as I know you two are the ones who screw things up."

Both dragons snorted at that comment while everyone else laughed.

Star then looked to her mate and asked, "So, what does that power feel like?" Everyone turned their attention to him and waited for an answer.

Pyro looked at his paws and said, "I don't know how to describe it. It feels like when I'm in my elemental master mode, but all the time. I feel like I'm one with fire now."

Ember smiled and said, "Hey they haven't freed Aikis yet and you've already got Solaris's power inside you. That means we have an advantage."

Conner then followed up by saying, "Yeah, but for how long. It's only a matter of time before they do free this guy. Not only that they just keep getting stronger."

Stella then said, "Yeah, he's right. We have to keep an eye on all four of them."

Cynder then looked like she was deep in thought. Spyro noticed this and asked, "What's up Cynder, you've been quite for a while?"

Cynder shook her head and said, "Sorry Spyro, its just that somethings got me confused." "What is it?" He asked worried about her.

Cynder then said, "Well, its about what Solaris said to Pyro about the fourteen lights and four darknesses. I've done some counting and their are only 13 of us. You, me, Sparx, Pyro, Star, Flame, Ember, Conner, Stella, Razor, Tremor, Candice, and Razor. Not only that Malefore has four generals so that means there's five of them."

Sparx then thought for a moment. He then said, "Maybe that means Malefor is planning to get rid of one of his generals and is just using them as pawn in his game. Also maybe we'll meet a new ally on our journey."

Star then followed up and said, "Yeah, but who is the pawn in Malefor's game." Flame looked like he was deep in thought as he said, "It would have to be someone he knows he can't trust and is completely disposable if necessary."

Spyro thought for a minute and asked, "You think its Gaul again?" Cynder shook her head and said, "No that can't be right. He wouldn't go through all that trouble of bringing him back to life, to just sacrifice him again. It would have to be someone who isn't acting in his best intreats."

Pyro's eyes shot wide as he realized who it was. "Flare." Spyro turned to him and asked, "What did you say?" He repeated, "Its Flare."

"What makes you say that?" Ember asked in a confused tone. "Think about it. You guys told me that Spyro freed Cynder from Malefor's control a few years ago. And the second time he tried to take over her mind she broke free herself. Flare could break free as well and turn against him."

Sparx nodded and said, "He's right. I guess that means he's probably going to drain her of the dark power she absorbed and get rid of her."

Pyro then thought for a moment and decided it was time to come clean. He also decided something else.

He cleared his throat and said, "Guys theres something you should know. Its something that I've been keeping quiet about for a while."

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Sparx said being optimistic (for once).

Pyro took a deep breath and said, "After we defeated Gaul and his apes a few days ago. Flare found me and talked to me."

Everyone in the room excluding Dian let out a great big, "**WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!"**

Pyro held up his paws and said, "Calm down and let me finish."

Everyone sat back down and waited for him to continue.

Pyro took another deep breath and said, "She told me that she broke free from Malefor's control months ago, but she's been playing along with his plans so she wouldn't get killed."

Spyro walked up to his brother and said, "Dude, listen I'm not sure what exactly you guys were talking about, but you can't just trust her."

Pyro nodded and said, "That's why I've kept quite about it because I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not. However she helped me and told me what Malefor and the others were trying to do."

Sparx then walked up to him and asked, "What do you mean she helped you?" Pyro looked over to him and said, "She made me immune to the way Sterns sucked away our dark power before."

Star eyes went a little wide as she said, "Well that may have been useful, but why bring this up now?"

Pyro then narrowed his eyes and said, "I think that Flare may be our 14th member."

Cynder then asked, "Well if she is, what are we supposed to do? She's probably still at Gaul's fortress."

Pyro narrowed his eyes and said, "You guys go on ahead and go to the next elemental elder."

Star then asked, "What are you going to do?"

Pyro stopped and turned his head around as he said, "I'm going after Flare."

With that Pyro flew out the doors of the lightning fortress and disappeared into the distance.

Star was shocked and turned to the others as she asked, "Should we let him go?"

Spyro nodded and said, "Right now Pyro's got the best chance of getting her out of there. His powers on whole other scale now. We have to leave this up to him. Everyone get some sleep, we move out in the morning."

**Will Pyro make it in time to save Flare? Will Spyro and his friends be able to find the next elder. What new trials await our heroes. You'll have to wait until the next chapter of "Spyro meets Pyro"!**


	22. Chapter 22: Overwhelming Power

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 22: Pyro's Overwhelming Power**

**Last time on Spyro meets Pyro: Dian finally decided to see what elements matched our heroes and give them their weapons. Once their elements were chosen they all headed to the next room to receive. As they arrived Pyro wandered in search of a voice that was calling in his mind. After seeking out the voice Pyro met Solaris. This ancient dragoness told Pyro the truth about how Malefor turned to darkness and the full extent of their plans. Afterwards Solaris sacrificed herself by giving all her power to Pyro. Pyro had been reborn as the dragon emperor. Afterwards Dian gave everyone their weapons and Pyro explained everything. Afterwards they discovered that Flare was in danger of being destroyed. Reacting on his good will Pyro goes off on his own to save her. Will he succeed, or will he fall? Find out now on this chapter of Spyro meets Pyro. P.S (I will be using a beyblade move in this one; can you guess which one. Read and find out).**

Pyro was flying at new high speeds that he didn't even know he could reach. Even though he didn't know his current location he knew exactly where he was going, the mountain of Malefor.

He had been flying for a while, luckily he stopped and caught a deer about two hours ago.

The young king had been worried that he didn't know where the mountain was from where he currently was, but something seemed to be guiding him to it.

Pyro arrived in a familure area and took a look around. His eyes finally stopped on a figure in the distance.

There was a volcano in the distance with a face carved into it. He had finally arrived. Pyro narrowed his eyes and was about to go over when suddenly a giant purple beam shot out of the volcano.

Pyro's jaws dropped as he saw the purple beam shoot into the sky.

He then looked back down at the volcano and flew at it full speed. He landed in the forest where no one could see him. There were a few apes out front: Two large ones, and four medium. He then looked up to see two snipers higher on the mountain.

Pyro was about to charge in when he noticed a red dot on his arm. He then looked up to see a sniper had seen him.

The sniper took the shot and it bounced of Pyro's shoulder. Bullets may not have gone through him, but boy did they hurt.

Pyro quickly hid and again while the sniper searched for what he saw. The fire dragon then thought, 'If I weren't trying to be sneaky I'd roast them all alive, but right now I need to get Flare out of here without being seen.'

"Hey whose over there?!" Called an ape guard who had spotted him. Pyro then thought, 'So much for that plan. Well might as well get this over with.'

Pyro jumped out of the bushes and showed himself. One of the apes demanded, "What are you doing here dragon?!" Pyro smirked as he responded, "I'm here to see someone, so I'll need to get by you."

All the apes and humans held out there weapons and the commander said, "Fat chance of that. Now surrender or die."

Pyro looked at his right paw and said, "Ok Solaris, time to find out what the power you gave me can do." Pyro then gathered his power and began to emit a fire red glow.

A small sphere of fire formed around his body as he began to bring his power forth. He then let out a loud roar as unleashed it, "Nrrrr, RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Soon all the soldiers even the snipers further up were sent flying and nocked out. Pyro's eyes were wide as he saw what he had just done. He had barely put any power into that attack yet it had done all this. He could only imagine what he would do if he got serious.

He then looked at the door to see it had been blasted it open with a powerful fire ball. He smiled and went inside.

As Pyro made his way throughout the volcano he made sure to stay out of site.

He was about to round a corner, but he stopped as some soldiers ran by. They were obviously going to check out the explosion he had just made at the front entrance.

He then used his sense of smell and caught Flare's scent. He then smiled as he made his way there. As he turned another corner he ran into a whole wall of guards.

They were guards of all kinds and they were all staring at him.

He then said, "Oh well, stealth missions over." He then charged at them with a loud roar as he attacked.

Inside the volcano Flare was fiddling with a helmet she had stolen from a soldier during the last battle. She was completely bored out of her mind.

It was then she heard screaming outside her door. She then heard more screaming and ape barking orders. She then heard explosions and bullets flying. As the seconds went by the sounds were getting closer.

Flare stepped down from her bed and approached the door. She then looked down to see someone's shadow from behind the door. She prepared to attack who ever entered.

As the door opened she prepared to attack, but was surprised when Pyro ran in and quickly shut the door in a bit of a panic.

She let out a deep breath letting go of her fear that had worked her up. She then realized something… Pyro was here.

She then looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here? If they catch you with me, they're going to get suspicious. If they catch me helping you at all you're going to blow my cover."

Pyro whipped his around and said, "Will you be quiet for a second." That one statement shut her up immediately. He then calmed down and said, "Listen I know what Malefor's up to, but I don't have a lot of time to explain right now. Long story short you need to come with me now."

Flare gave him a strange look and asked, "What are you talking about? I can't leave. If I leave I can't get any more information or keep track of the progress they're making."

Pyro rolled his eyes and said, "Listen, I already know what their planning. Malefor is planning to get rid of you. He only used you to gather up the dark power he needs. Look I can't explain everything now, but you need to make a choice, stay or go."

Flare looked at him and then down at the floor. She then looked up and nodded to him. Both dragons exited the room and ran down the hall.

Pyro made a quick turn and said, "I came in through the south entrance. If head that way we'll be should be safe."

Flare took a look around and noticed all the guards either unconscious or dead nearby. She also noticed all the burn marks everywhere. "Are you here by yourself?" she asked as she continued to look over the scene.

Pyro nodded without looking back and said, "Yeah, the others are off to find the ice elder so I decided to come and get you. We're going to meet up with them later."

Flare took one more look around and asked, "How did you do all this by yourself?"

Pyro turned his head and said, "Let's just say I got a big power boost since the last time I saw you."

Flare just stared at him in amazement. He had gotten so strong in such a short amount of time.

As they both ran Pyro noticed a purple glow coming from a nearby room. He stopped and looked into the room the light was coming from.

There he saw the source of the light. The light was a giant beam of energy shooting into the sky like a never ending pillar. Pyro felt a strange connection to the light as approached it.

Pyro then asked, "What is this?"

Flare then said, "That's the well of souls, a pure beam of convexity. Malefor and the others have been using it for a few days now."

Pyro then asked, "Doing what?" "I don't know, but I could have sworn I heard Malefor talking to it."

Pyro walked even closer to the beam and suddenly his purple tattoos appeared once again. Flare was surprised by Pyro's sudden change in appearance.

Pyro was also surprised but he felt something trying to contact him inside the beam. Flare was getting worried and said, "Pyro listen, I know your curious and everything, but I really think we should go now."

Pyro heard her warning and nodded he was about to turn around when the well suddenly flashed. Both dragons turned around and looked into it. Pyro then moved very close to the beam and reached his paw toward it.

Flare then said, "Don't, that's what Malefor used to corrupt me!"

"Huh?" He said, not fully hearing her, but it was to late, he had touched the beam. However what Flare expected to happen didn't.

As Pyro's paw touched the beam of convexity it began to change. The dark purple light, began to change to a pure violet color much like Spyro's scales. It then let out a purple pulse across the room.

Pyro and Flare were getting freaked out, by all this. Suddenly they both heard a voice say, "Hello young ones."

They both looked to the well of souls as they heard the voice echo through the room. Since Pyro had been through the same thing when he found Solaris he wasn't afraid and approached the beam. Flare reluctantly followed.

Pyro then asked, "Who are you?" As the red dragon asked this question 4 purple lights came out of the beam and appeared before him.

The orb that was closest to him spoke, "We are the guardians of convexity. We have lived for centuries guarding this ancient element making sure it fully fall to darkness."

Flare then asked, "What do you mean. Convexity is completely tied to darkness. This whole beam is made of the stuff."

The orb at the end said, "No young one. Convexity did not always use to be the dark element you know now. Years ago it was a pure and just element that could be used by many dragons."

Pyro then decided to ask the $100 question. "So, what happened to it?"

The purple sphere to left began to speak, "The power of Convexity was intoxicating to most dragons so it became law that only few dragons could use it. It was used to shape the very land you see before you by the 'Four Celestial Dragons'."

Flare then asked, "Wait four celestial dragons? Who are they?" Pyro then answered before they could, "Were they those four silver dragons I saw, that gave birth to the purple dragon and Titanus?"

"Yes young dragon. The four of them agreed that this world would be the main world. After the four ancient ones finished sculpting our world they separated and created four dragon realms, each one different in certain ways. You already know of two others." One of the spirits said calmly.

Pyro nodded and said, "My kingdom and the world Solaris came from."

One of the spirits continued the story, "Yes, however there are others. In each of the worlds dragons are feared and respected. However I wouldn't want to spoil your fun of seeing the worlds for yourself."

Pyro then asked, "Wait a minute, Spyro uses Convexity too. How will that affect him?"

The spirit farthest to the left then said, "The purple dragon Spyro draws on the dark form of Convexity that has been tainted by the dark master. For years he has tainted it with dark magic and power. We have done our best to keep it pure, but he is beyond even our power."

Pyro looked down at the ground and said, "That's just perfect." Flare looked down at the ground in sadness; she couldn't help but feel partly responsible for what happened. "However," one of the spirits said getting Pyro's and Flare's attention "The pure form of Convexity that used to exist now seems to reside within you."

Pyro then looked at himself and asked, "Is that why I glow like this?" "Yes, you and the Spyro share a very close bond even though you were born in different dimensions. If you and Spyro are to win he must receive the pure form of convexity."

Pyro then said, "Well what do I have to do?" "You must take one of us to him. Once we enter his body the darkness will be banished from him and his convexity will become much stronger."

Pyro nodded and said, "Alright, I'll do it, but could you do me a favor first?" "What is it you ask young dragon?" Pyro then turned to Flare and said, "My friend here was cursed with the dark power of Malefor. Do you think you could purge the darkness from her body?"

The spirit on the far left then spoke, "Such a request is within our power, but it is even more within yours."

Pyro then asked, "What do you mean?"

The spirit spoke again, "The ancestral energy within your body can expel darkness. With the right amount you can help her yourself."

Pyro turned to her and she gave him a nod. Pyro took about three steps back and began to gather his energy.

His body began to shine with a golden light that filled the whole room. Flare couldn't look straight at him as the light began to shine brighter.

Pyro's eyes shot open and he unleashed his ancestral beam on Flare. She let out a small squeak as the power filled her body and she began to rise into the air.

She was then engulfed by a golden sphere as the power of the ancestors began to purge the darkness from her.

The sphere then lowered itself to the ground and dispersed, setting Flare on the ground.

Pyro's eyes widened as he looked at what he had done. Before him, lay a dragoness the exact same size as Cynder.

Her figure and maw were about the same in appearance. Her claws, horns, and tail blade were a deep black.

She had two horns on her that stuck straight out and pointed backwards, her tail blade was a single long blade that looked lethal, her wings were about as long as Cynder's and had two small claws at the end of them.

As Flare got up she looked at her body and said, "I-I'm me again." She then threw her arms around Pyro crying tears of joy to have her old body back.

Pyro reeled back a little bit but he managed to hold his ground. He then heard her say, "Thank You." The words were almost in a whispered tone, but he still heard it.

Pyro then said, "Okay, I'm ready." Once the spirit spheres then flowed into his body and left a purple glow as it vanished inside him."

Pyro let out a deep breath and said, "Common Flare, we better get out of here."

The red dragoness nodded, but just as they were about to leave they heard clapping behind them and someone say, "Well done, well done, your majesty. I must say I didn't think anyone would be able to get in here."

The figure then came from behind the well of souls and revealed himself to be none other than Gaul. He looked a little different now. Pyro then eyes him and noticed he had a new arm and new crystal eye; instead of green this one was a darkish purple.

The ape king then laughed as he said, "Well I'm glad that you're here. Now I can take my revenge for what you did to my arm."

Pyro snorted fire as he said, "Don't even think about it Gaul I'm a lot stronger then last time we fought. You are not in my league anymore."

"We'll see about that you little pest. Flare I'm very disappointed. I was hoping that you would be of better use to me, but it seems all you dragons are foolish except for Malefor of course."

Flare snarled at the oversized primate and yelled, "So it was true, you all were planning to get rid of me. Well it looks Pyro was two steps ahead of you."

Gaul had a small chuckle and said, "Yes I must admit I'm impressed. Tell me Pyro, how exactly did you find out our plans for Flare?"

Pyro smiled and asked, "Does the name Aikis mean anything to you."

At the mention of that name Gaul's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of worry.

He then asked, "How do you know that name?"

Pyro let an almost evil looking smile come on his face as he said, "I heard about from someone in the lightning fortress. You wouldn't know her though."

Gaul then pulled out one of his blades and activated it. He then said, "I've had enough of your smart mouth dragon. The ape king then lunged at him swinging his blade with a new found speed and power.

Flare jumped out of the way, but she looked to see that Pyro hadn't moved at all. He was standing perfectly still showing no signs of fear.

As Gaul brought his blade around to the dragon Pyro simply lifted his arm. The blade created a spark and Flare closed her eyes. She then peaked from behind her paws to see that Pyro was completely unharmed.

He had stopped the blade with his bare arm and was holding Gaul back with barely any effort.

Gaul had a look of pure shock on his face as the red dragon in front of him continued to block the blade and his power.

The ape king put on even more pressure and Pyro slid back a few inches, but now it was his turn to strike.

Pyro used all the force in his right arm push the blade away. The force of the push sent the blade straight up into the air and out of the Gaul's grasp.

Gaul looked at the dragon again to see a look of surprise on his face as well.

This enraged him to no end and he prepared to strike again. He grabbed his other blade and began swinging with speed that dwarfed what he had before.

Pyro reacted quickly and began dodging the blade left and right. He began to jump, slide, and flip as Gaul continued to swing the blade.

He then thought, 'This is incredible. His swings and movements… it looks like they're in slow motion. Okay time to see what happens when **I attack.**'

As Pyro dodged the blade one more time he jumped into the air and unleashed his fire stream. However he was shocked by what came out. His fire was a blazing red and was like a gauzier had blown up.

Gaul used his blades to block most of the fire. As soon as the stream stopped he went in for the attack.

Pyro, once again, began dodging the blades with ease. He then activated his lava gauntlet and created a comet. As Gaul came in and swung his sword one last time, Pyro managed to zoom in drove his comet blast right in the center of Gaul's chest.

Gaul was sent flying back and hit the wall hard. Pyro looked at his paw, and clenched it into a fist as he smiled. "Heh, I told you Gaul, you're just not in my league."

Gaul fought to stand up and held both his blades in hand as he said, "No, I refuse to believe this. I won't lose to a whelp like you."

Pyro then said, "Ok its time I end this."

Gaul growled and said, "This battle doesn't end until I say it does!" The ape king suddenly entered his dark mode and his blades looked like they were made of shadow.

He then tossed one of his blades at Pyro who didn't even move.

Then with a loud roar he activated his nova mode.

The force of the power up was so great the blade was sent to the ground. Pyro then smiled at the ape king. Flare was completely surprised; she didn't know anyone could be this strong.

Gaul was enraged; he couldn't believe that in just a few days this fire whelp had gained a power so strong that it completely outclassed him.

He then said, "I don't understand, how is this possible?! I am the dark master's servant, I cannot lose in battle!"

Pyro snorted and said, "In the end your nothing but a sword wielding pet of a dragon. Thinking you've become stronger from the power he lets you have!"

Gaul began to growl louder as the dragon spoke. Flare stood behind him not daring to move away without know the extent of her 'purification'.

Pyro then spoke again, "You actually think you could defeat the dragon king, that's just hilarious. My friends and I managed to draw out our power because we have something worth fighting for! We gained the power that we have now by putting our very lives on the line to protect those who are precious to us! Now Gaul I finish this!

Pyro then thought, 'I call upon my new power, the power of the 'Dragon Emperor'!'

Pyro then yelled out his new special technique, "DRAGON EMPEROR SUPREME FLIGHT!"

Suddenly the flames around Pyro's body exploded and turned into a pillar of fire. He then launched himself at Gaul flying at full speed.

Gaul watched as the flames changed shape around his body and the pillar of fire turned into the body of a Chinese dragon or L-Drago.

Gaul tried to protect himself with his swords, but Pyro smashed right through them and hit the ape king dead center. He then flew into the air with Gaul and smashing through the many layers of the mountain.

As Gaul and Pyro flew out of the mountain Gaul pulled out a pure black blade that was glowing with a dark light. Gaul then stabbed Pyro in his shoulder with the blade getting him to roar out loud.

He had just pissed him off. Pyro unleashed an enormous fire stream sending Gaul flying as into the distance. P.S. he was still on fire.

Gaul landed on the ground hard; he wasn't dead, but he wasn't getting back up for a long time.

Pyro's nova mode deactivated. As he flew back down into the mountain he thought in his mind, 'Thank you Solaris, may you find peace with the ancestors. Your flame will forever burn within me, and I promise that I will put an end to this darkness forever."

Pyro then flew back inside the mountain and found Flare on the bottom level. He saw her digging something up.

He then said, "Common Flare, we better get out of here before anyone else shows up."

Flare then said, "Okay, but I think we should bring these." Flare showed Pyro a paw full of golden crystals.

The young king then asked, "I don't get it those things haven't been growing anywhere."

"Actually they have, but Gaul and the others have been digging them up and using them. I managed to steal a few and buried them here. I have a least 24 of them, but they're not very big."

Pyro shook his head and said, "These will be plenty, let's find a bag and get out of here."

As soon as they packed up the crystals they were out of there. Both fire dragons were flying full speed.

Flare then asked, "Where are we going?"

Pyro smiled and said, "We're going to the lightning fortress at Concurrent Skies. Then we're heading to Dante's Freezer to meet the others, so we can find the Ice Elder."

Both dragons then increased their speed and kept flying.

As they flew Pyro didn't notice his shoulder begin sizzle with and lash out with black shadows.

The shadows then seeped back into his arm and it healed. As the two fire dragons flew Pyro looked up into the sky and realized they had to hurry back to the lightning fortress.

He turned back to Flare and yelled, "Flare, get on my back!"

She was surprised and suspicious about the request and asked, "Why?"

"We have to hurry and get back to the lightning fortress before nightfall. If we have to land we might not catch up to Spyro and the others when they find the ice elder." He said with a worried tone.

She then said, "I see what you mean, but how are you going to get us there?" The fire dragon smiled and said, "Get on my back and you'll find out."

Flare was a little worried, especially because of the look he just gave her, but she trusted him.

She flew over him and landed on his back. She then asked, "Now what?" Pyro turned his head and said, "Now, you hold on like your life depends on it." He said in a happy tone.

"Ok. Wait, what?" The fire dragoness replied feeling a little afraid now.

Pyro then started glowing with a golden light that engulfed them both. Then before Flare could even blink they shot off into the distance.

Flare felt like a tornado was pulling her body. After a while her body settled and she felt herself fall back down on Pyro's back.

She then decided to open her eyes and looked. What she saw was incredible.

It was like they were both in a golden tunnel. Like a surfer ridding through a wave tube. She felt so bold as too reach out her hand and touch the golden light.

It felt so warm to on her paws. As they finally came out of the tunnel, they both found themselves at Concurrent Skies.

Pyro then started flying through the thunder clouds towards the fortress.

He then turned to Flare and said, "You know you can get off now." Flare's eyes went wide as she realized she was still on his back.

"Sorry." She quickly said after spreading her wings and jumping off. They both flew towards the image of the fortress that was getting even closer.

As they arrived they both pulled up and landed on the edge.

Pyro then approached the door and prepared to open it, but just as he was about to, he looked back and saw Flare hunkered low on the ground.

Pyro then thought that this would be a big change for her and that she was scared.

He went over to her and said, "Don't worry. No ones going to judge you they know what you did for me."

Flare then smiled and stood up next to him.

Pyro then thought, "Well maybe this one guy, but if he says anything hurtful I can deal with him, but before you meet the others we should rest."

Pyro opened the door to see Dian standing by the pool of visions.

The lightning elder then said, "I see your mission was successful. Well done young dragon."

Pyro nodded and said, "Yeah, it wasn't easy, but I managed to get her out of there. Dian meet Flare."

Flare bowed her head respectfully earning one back from the elder as he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you young one."

Flare nodded and said, "The pleasure is mine. I just hope everyone else is as easy going about this as you two."

They all then heard a voice, "Well, why don't you ask us yourself?"

They all turned around to see Spyro and the others still here.

Pyro then asked, "Guys, what are you still doing here?"

Cynder laughed and said, "You didn't really think we'd leave without you did you?" Ember followed up and said, "You're our friend and were all in this together."

Sparx decided to add his own touch, "If it wasn't for you we'd have never made it this far, even with purple boy and blacky here."

Both Spyro and Cynder shot Sparx death glares and turned back to Pyro.

Pyro shook his head and said, "Well I'm glad you all waited for me because I'd like to introduce you to our newest group member. Everyone meet Flare.

**What other new powers does Pyro have? What new techniques will he learn? What will happen when Spyro gets the pure form of Convexity? And what was so special about that blade that Gaul stabbed Pyro with? All questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Spyro meets Pyro.**


	23. Chapter 23: Let the Games Begin

**Spyro meets Pyro**

**Chapter 23: Let The Games Begin**

**Last time on Spyro meets Pyro: Pyro had gone off on his own to save Flare. As he arrived he began to test out his new powers. Pyro was using power he never knew he had and and vanquishing everyone and everything in his path. After that he found and brought Flare to the well of souls where they both learned the secrets of Convexity. After the explanation Flare was cured and turned back to her original form. Before they could leave Gaul showed up and challenged Pyro. However he was quickly overpowered and defeated by the new and evolved Pyro. Once the battle was done Pyro and Flare both went back to the lightning fortress where they met with the others. Now we come to a new day in the Dragon Realms.**

Once again the sun rose over into the sky. As it finally made its way into the sky Pyro opened his eyes.

He let out a loud yawn showing his newly sharpened fangs. He stretched himself out like a cat getting a few of his joints to pop. He then reached up his back leg and scratched behind his right horn like a dog.

He then decided to head outside and get ready. He walked onto a balcony and bathed himself in the morning sunlight.

He then thought, 'Man if there's one thing I can always look forward to, its the sunrise. I just hope we can make sure that we still have a sunrise before this war destroys everything.'

He then heard someone behind him. He took a look back and saw that it was Sparx. He greeted his new brother with a warm smile and said, "Morning."

"Morning." The yellow dragon said, happy to see his new brother. Sparx then said, "You know when Spyro first went on this journey, I never thought I would become a dragon."

Pyro laughed and said, "Yeah, life is funny that way. When I was born I didn't even know I was a dragon, let alone the king of all dragons."

Sparx laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess life is funny. At least we've got some help with the upcoming battle." Pyro nodded and said, "I just hope she can help us. Those golden crystals aren't going to win the way for us."

Sparx then said, "You know for a dragon, Flare is kinda cute."

Pyro's eyes shot wide and a wicked grin went across his face as he said, "OH. MY. GOSH. You have a crush on her don't you?'

Sparx's eyes shrank as he responded, "What? No." He tried to keep his cool, but Pyro had caught him.

Pyro laughed and said, "Oh please, you think I'm actually going to fall for that. Just come clean, okay."

Sparx was about to say something back, but it was no use. He had been caught. Sparx shook his head and said, "Fine, fine, I like her, but I don't know why." Pyro thought for a minute and said, "Well, you are a dragon now. So you taste in females has changed. So your body and instincts find her attractive."

Sparx nodded and said, "That sounds about right. So what should I say?" Pyro thought for another minute and said, "Well, since she just got here, I wouldn't try anything just yet. Right now you should just be friendly. After a while you should make your move."

Sparx nodded and said, "Ok, thanks. Well, I'm sure they're all awake by now. We better get ready to leave."

Pyro nodded and followed Sparx back inside. As they both made their way inside they were met with happy faces of their friends.

Dian came in and said, "I hope you all slept well because you have a big day ahead of you."

Spyro nodded and said, "Yeah, we have two more elders to find. Next we meet up with Candice at 'Dante's Freezer'."

Dian then made a worried face as he said, "Oh."

Pyro then asked, "Is something wrong Dian?"

Dian cleared his throat and said, "Well at this time of year there are big storms at Dante's Freezer. Not only that the temperature can drops lower and lower as time passes. At night it will drop below freezing in an instant. You all must be careful."

Cynder began to shiver from the very thought of such cold weather. She then said, "I hate the cold."

Spyro brushed against her side and nuzzled her as he said, "Dont worry Cynder, I'll keep you warm." She nuzzled him back and said, "Ah, my purple hero."

Sparx rolled his eyes and said, "Oh would you two get married already." Both dragons then blushed at that comment.

Flare then said, "I'm afraid the weather isn't our only problem. The undead soldiers have resurfaced there and that's not all. A tribe of powerful wolves allied witht the dark master are stationed there as well. We're going to have to be careful."

Conner then asked, "Pyro are you sure we can trust her. I don't want to question your judgment, but I'm just saying that you may have jumped the gun with picking our 16th memeber."

Sparx saw how sad she looked and said, "I think we should give her a chance. She helped us so far. Not only did she give Pyro important information, she also brought back all these crystals for us. I say we give her a shot to prove herself. After all we gave Cynder a chance and look how good things turned out."

Cynder looked like she had just been hit with a rock. She then leaned over to Spyro and whispered, "What do you think got into him?"

The purple dragon shook his head. He had no idea what had gotten into his usually jumpy, scardy cat, non trusting brother. He then thought, 'Maybe the transformation did more to him then I thought.'

Flare gave a thankful look to Sparx who returned the look with a happy smile.

Pyro smiled and thought, 'Nice job, bro."

Dian smiled at seeing all these young dragons. It reminded him of older times before the darkness came. He could only hope that these new heroes could stop the darkness once and for all.

The lightning elder cleared his throat and said, "Well young ones, I suggest you get a move on while it's still morning. It will only get colder as the sun goes down."

"He's right we have to get going. Candice is probably waiting for us." Stella said, heading the lightning elders warning.

The group of dragons approached the lightning portal. As they stepped closer Dian activated it and stepped back.

Dian then said one last thing, "Good luck young ones and... be careful."

All if them nodded and jumped into the portal. As everyone jumped in the portal closed. Dian's smile soon faded as he thought of the many dangers that awaited them. He then thought, 'May the ancestors look after you may they look after us all.'

As the young dragons dove through the portal a swarm of snowflakes flew into their faces. They shielded their eyes and looked past the snow.

Spyro then looked behind his wing and saw what awaited them. He then yelled out, everyone open your wings!"

Hearing the purple dragon's warning everyone opened their wings and let the cool air flow into them.

Sparx however was having a little trouble. The hard, cool winds were to strong for him and he began to lose control. Then all together he fell out of the portal. He then looked out to see he was about to crash into the icy ground.

He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Then after a few seconds he was wondering why he hadn't felt anything yet. He looked down to see he had stopped; not only that he was hovering.

The yellow dragon looked up to see Spyro had caught him. He also had a smug look on his face as he said, "Not so easy is it?"

"Shut up." Sparx said in a bit of annoyance.

Spyro put him down on the ice and landed next to him. Soon everyone else landed and grouped together.

Spyro and Sparx took a look around. Sparx then asked, "Isn't this the same spot we arrived at last time?" Spyro nodded and said, "Yeah, and nothing's changed apparently."

Conner was about to speak when his body suddenly felt really cold. He began to shiver and he wasn't the only one; Stella, Cynder, Sparx, and Ember were shivering too.

He then said, "Uh guys, nice to see that your remembering old times, but can we move along before most of us freeze to death?"

Cynder stepped forward and said, "W-We should heed for the I-Ice Kings c-c-castle. And we should p-probably move q-q-quickly."

"Hold on a minute." Everyone looked at Pyro waiting for him to say what he had to say. The red dragon then spoke, "Spyro, I almost forgot. Before we left the mountain of Malefor I got this."

He placed his paw on his chest and pulled out a sphere of purple energy. Spyro's eyes became glued to the sphere and he asked, "What is it?"

Pyro smiled and said, "This is pure convexity. This is what existed before Aikis and Malefor tainted it with their dark power. The ancestors told me it was to be given to you. Not only will it allow you to use the pure form from now on, it will also cure Cynder of her ties to the darkness."

Cynder's eyes shot wide and she looked at the sphere. She couldn't believe it, after all this time she would finally have her ties to darkness cut forever. She then thought, 'A cure. I can finally be a normal dragon... but ...'

Pyro held up his paw and blew the sphere over to Spyro. Spyro then held up his paw and held the convexity sphere. He then let took a deep breath and pushed the sphere into his own body.

As he did this his eyes shot open and flashed purple. His body then began to shine with pure purple light as it began to lift into the air. As everyone watched the shadows inside Spyro's body appeared on the outside. Then just as soon as they appeared they turned to thin air.

As the light died down Spyro landed back on the ground and opened his eyes. Flame then asked, "Well buddy, how do you feel?"

The purple dragon looked at his paw and said, "I... I feel... I feel good!" The purple dragon then opened his wings and took off. "Whooooo! Yeaaaaaaah!"

He began speeding and turning through the air. His body felt like it was brand new. It was completely clear of the darkness that once tainted his body.

He flew back down and said, "Man it's been a while since I felt this good." The purple dragon then turned to his mate and asked, "Ok Cynder, you ready?"

Cynder looked down at the ground and said, "I would love nothing more than to finally be cured... but I need these powers to fight. When this is all over, then I'll cure myself."

Spyro then asked, "Cynder, are you sure?" The black dragoness nodded and nuzzled the side of his head as she said, "I've waited this long I can wait a little longer."

Everyone smiled at Cynder's strength and determination. Pyro then decided to get everyone back on track. "Well you heard her. Let's get moving."

With that the group of dragons headed off into the icy horizon. Little did they know that their enemy was conspiring against them at that exact moment.

**Mountain of Malefor:**

Gaul and Sterns were both pacing around the well of souls. Inside the beam of purple energy they could see a very clear image of the dragons.

Sterns then said, "They are getting stronger like we had hoped. However I fear they are throwing our plans off a bit."

Gaul then followed saying, "Yes, they're getting too strong, too fast. Pyro defeated me without even using his full strength and Spyro Is well on his way to having that same power. We are to far behind. We need a way to slow them down, but how?"

An idea suddenly popped into Sterns's head and he said, "I think I have an idea." "Well, what is it?"

Sterns laughed and said, "From the past experiences in my world I realized that nothing keeps children distracted more than video games."

Gaul snorted and said, "I hardly think this is the time for games Sterns." The human laughed and said, "Trust me my ape friend you will like this one. Over time we humans have created many dangerous villains that could keep those pesky dragons busy for quite a while."

Gaul then said, "Right now the dragons must be pretty confident over their past victories. They will not be easy to take down as long as they work together. So what better way to slow them down, then to split them up."

Sterns and Gaul laughed and said, "I believe taking out one of their main players would be the best option, and if were taking out one of their players, why not their best?"

Gaul then asked, "Pyro?"

Sterns nodded and said, "Of course. You said he beat you rather easily. It's obvious the little king has gained an immense power that dwarfed whatever he had before."

Gaul snorted and said, "I hate to admit it but he did defeat me. Even if I challenged him now with my new strength, it be nothing more than a repeat."

Sterns snickered to himself and said, "Pyro already adopted one of our generals, but he doesn't know that we have others. Where are they now?"

Gaul walked over to the well of souls and began to manipulate the convexity flow. He then saw a very clear image of Spyro and the others.

The ape king then laughed as he said, "It would seem they have gone to Dante's Freezer."

Sterns couldn't help but laugh as he said, "That is just perfect, I couldn't imagine anyone else more qualified to deal with them. Contact Glacia and tell her to get ready. I have a plan that will not only buy us time, but it might also get rid of our Pyro problem for good."

Gaul then asked, "What about the plan? Don't we need him alive?"

Sterns walked over to a balcony and said, "Yes, so don't you think he'd be more helpful as our ally?"

Both Gaul and Sterns let wicked smiled creep across their faces as they looked into the dark sky.

**Dante's Freezer at night:**

A storm had blown in and everyone was still moving. Pyro was leading everyone out front. Spyro and Flame were not too far behind. Everyone else was following from way back. Their bodies couldn't take the extreme cold for much longer.

Spyro looked back and said, "Pyro, I think we should find a place to settle for the night! We can't stay in this cold!"

Pyro nodded and said, "I hear ya!" He looked around and saw dark hole in the side of a mountain. He then yelled, "There's a cave over there! Stay close and follow me!"

Everyone followed the red fire dragon and entered the cave. As they all entered they could still feel the sting of the storm. The girls were all shivering, even Flare and Ember.

Spyro used his ice breath to make an ice wall to shield the cave from the storm. That still didn't help with the ice all over the cave.

Cynder was the worst off; she didn't have an element that could fight the cold. She turned to Spyro and asked, "Hey, think you could get a fire started?" Spyro looked around and said, "Not in here, we've got nothing to burn."

Sparx then said, "If we don't find a way to get warm fast were all going to freeze to death."

Stella looked around and said, "There are few dead branches around here. We can use those, the fire won't be to big but at least it'll be warm."

Pyro looked around and said, "We should all get some sleep. We're going to have a tuff time picking up Candice's trail after this storm."

Pyro lay down and began to drift off. Star came over and nuzzled close to him purring softly as she did so. Pyro moved closer knowing it was her draped his left wing over her.

Cynder then looked at the fire and said, "It's still too cold." She then looked over to Spyro and said, "He's lucky he's part fire and ice dragon." She then looked over to Flame, Flare, Ember, Sparx, and Stella. Flame looked content by the fire. Flare and Ember seemed to be calm, but Cynder could see them shivering. Conner had already fallen asleep right next to the fire and was still shivering; Sparx had done the same.

Then she looked over to Pyro and Star; they weren't shivering at all. They both looked like they were lying in a grassy field in the forest. She then thought, 'How are they not cold after all this. I know Pyro's tough, but he can't be that tough, and what about Star?'

Ember, Stella, and Flare all looked at Cynder as they saw her creep over towards Pyro. The black dragoness then placed her paw on Pyro's side and was deeply surprised. His body heat was incredible. He felt like an open fire, a soft one.

Cynder then looked over to others and motioned for them to come over. The girls reluctantly came over quietly making sure not to wake up sleeping fire breather.

When they all touched they all had the same reaction. Ember then asked, "How is his body's this warm? This must why Star's not cold either." "I guess it pays to have all that fire inside him." Stella answered quickly. Flare then said, "Well maybe if we just stay close we… Cynder what are you doing?!"

They looked to see the black dragoness snuggle against Pyro's side. She let out low purr as she felt his warmth wash over and comfort her.

On instinct at feeling something snuggle against his side Pyro moved his wing over Cynder while he was still asleep. The black dragons nearly panicked at feeling move, but as his wing rested on her she let out another purr of comfort and laid her head down.

Flare then asked, "Have you lost your mind?" "Look its either this or we keep shivering and don't get any sleep, your call."

Cynder laid her head back down began to fall asleep. The girls all looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders and joined her. They could only hope that Pyro and the guys wouldn't mind.

As morning finally broke, Pyro began to stir. He woke feeling good really good; he felt like was surrounded by warmth and comfort. Then he finally opened his eyes.

He then felt some strange pressure all around him. As he looked down to his right soda and noticed a black figure beneath his wing; it was Cynder. He then thought, 'What the heck is she doing here?!' He then looked to the side to see Star still asleep.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his mate was still asleep. He then heard another sound next to him. He then looked down to see Ember across his chest, which meant that he had his chin on her back all night.

Right now Pyro was blushing so hard you could actually see it on his face. It was then he felt pressure on his back. He looked up to see Flare's head between his horns and her sleeping like a baby. The surprised fire dragon then looked back to see Stella lying full across his lower end (thank goodness he had no spikes down there).

As much as Pyro was tempted to scream, he didn't dare do it. If the guys saw him like this they would undoubtedly blame him for this. Not only that, but it actually didn't feel that bad. He let a warm smile come across his face as he lay back down.

The young king then remembered the immense trouble he would be in if the others woke up. He had to move and he had to move now.

He tried stand up but as soon as he made a move all the girls began to wake up. As all their eyes opened they greeted him in a soft tone, "Good Morning Pyro."

Star didn't look at all disturbed which meant one thing; she knew.

Before the surprised fire dragon could react all of them began to nuzzle him and purr loudly. That had done it, Pyro took deep breath and let out a big, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" That scream echoed in the cave and woke up everyone.

Spyro, Flame, and Sparx all jumped awake and looked around for any sign of danger. What they saw instead was shocking, but not dangerous.

Spyro and Flame were very curious as to why their mates were cuddling with Pyro. Sparx was just as irritated that Flare was over there, but he didn't know why.

Flame was the first to brake the awkward silence and asked, "Um… Pyro, you mind telling us why our mates are next to you like that?"

"Flame, I can honestly tell you I have no idea." Pyro said feeling very light headed at the moment. Spyro then looked over to the girls to see all their bashful smiles. The purple dragon then said, "I think he's telling the truth Flame."

Sparx was first to speak this time and asked, "Care to explain?" Spyro walked up beside his brother and asked, "Yeah, I'd love to hear it."

Cynder and the others looked up at them bashfully as she said, "Well it's just… it was really cold last night and that little fire… just wasn't doing it."

Flame then turned to Ember and asked, "And?"

The pink dragoness didn't look him in the eye as she said, "And we noticed that Pyro wasn't shivering at all so we decided to find out why and… well you saw what happen next."

Pyro then thought, 'Oh thank the ancestors, I thought they were all hitting on me. Star would have torn them apart and given me the beating of a life time. Wait a minute, if she didn't scream… then that means…'

The red dragon then showed a look of anger and turned towards the white dragoness who was sneaking away. She was heading deeper into the cave until someone grabbed her tail.

She slowly turned around and saw it was non-other than her mate who had stopped her. She gave him a guilty smile before she finally decided to spill.

"Okay, okay, I heard them come in the middle of the night. I didn't want them to freeze to death so I thought that… maybe you wouldn't mind sharing extra body heat… _considering you have so much of it."_

Pyro let go of her rolled his eyes and let go of her tail, only for her to turn around and start nuzzling him affectionately.

He knew she was just trying to butter him up so he would forgive them, but he didn't care. Even he had to admit last night was one of the best sleeps of his life.

Sparx then said, "Can we go now please before another storm comes in and we have a big repeat of this fiasco." Flame snorted and said, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Ember feeling kind of bad stepped in front of Flame replied by saying, "Aw Flame lighten up. You know we didn't mean anything by it."

She starting giving him the puppy dog face with big Bambi eyes, with her pink eyes it was only more effective. Flame couldn't stay mad at her when she did this, and he couldn't look away. Finally he caved in, he just loved her to much to stay angry.

"Fine, I forgive you." The red dragon said in a bit of annoyance.

Spyro smiled and said, "Alright let's head out. If we leave now we might find some clue as to where Candice went."

The group of dragons headed outside and began to move. As they walked they were making sure to stay vigilant. Sparx was walking a few feet behind Flame, and was making sure to pay extra attention to his surroundings. he hadn't been a dragon for very long, so he needed to be careful. The yellow and blue dragon then looked up and saw something flying down towards them.

He then yelled, "Guys we got company!" Everyone looked up to see something flying towards them and fast. The object looked like a blue comet and it was heading straight for their position.

Feeling threatened they all entered their battle stances and prepared to attack. The blue object then instantly changed direction and headed straight for Pyro.

Pyro locked onto the object and used his thermal vision to take a look. As he examined the object he finally realized what it was and smiled. He then said, "Calm down everyone, that's just an old friend coming in for a landing."

The blue comet landed and dispersed a blue shockwave outward causing everyone except Pyro to shield themselves behind their wings. As the light faded the figure was revealed to be a dragon.

Everyone was still on edge until Pyro said, "It sure took you long enough Razor, was the training that hard for you?" Razor snorted and said, "Please, the training was easy. It just took me a long time to get used to my new power."

Stella giggled and said, "Great, can't wait to see it." Razor smiled to her and said, "Ignitus taught all kinds of ways to use my powers, ways I didn't even think were possible. However he sent me here and told me you guys could use my help picking up Candice's trail and finding the ice elder."

Pyro smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm glad you're here, we need all the help we can get, and I missed my best friend." Razor and Pyro bumped fists and they continued.

However high above them on the mountain, someone was watching them. His name was scar, leader of the wolf tribe and new servants to the dark master.

Scar smiled as he saw the dragons finally enter their territory. He turned to another wolf and said, "Send word to Glacia, and tell her we found the dragons. I'll gather the pack, the guests of honor have arrived."

As they walked Pyro began feel a bit uneasy and he wasn't the only one. Razor had started looking around while they were walking. Cynder was watching them both and were wonder why they were so on edge.

Razor then looked ahead and yelled, "I see something, over there!" They all walked over to where the grey dragon had pointed.

As they moved closer they saw that it was a foot print. Stella put her own paw in it and said, "It's a dragon foot print and judging by the size it must be Candice. We're getting close to her."

Flame nodded and said, "Well it's about time. Look there are more over and it looks like she was running, because of the space difference." Ember smiled and said, "She can't be far now, let's go!"

Pyro was happy at first but as they followed the tracks he began to notice things. Like that there were four slash marks on the glacier wall that looked like claws, the fact that they found foot prints at all even thought they were days behind Candice, and the fact that if they were close to her why wouldn't she show herself.

The fire dragon knew something was wrong. He looked down at the footprints and activated his thermal visions making his eyes turn white. He then noticed that all the foot prints had traces of heat in them. At that moment Pyro understood everything.

"Hold up, something's wrong!" Pyro said in voice of concern getting everyone to stop and look back at him and Razor who was standing next to him. "What's up Pyro, we have to keep moving or we'll lose Candice's trail." Cynder asked in a confused tone.

While they were talking the wolves were lying in wait. Scar then said, "They're not going any further. Spring the trap on my howl." All the wolves took out their weapons and prepared to attack.

Pyro continued, "All these foot prints have small but visible traces of heat in them. That means they were recently made." Everyone else was confused. Spyro then asked his brother, "Isn't that a good thing. That must mean she's not far away." Pyro then said, "That's just it, we were here for one day and got this far. Candice had to be here for at least a week. There's no way she'd be around here. Even if she was, these tracks wouldn't even be here anymore because of that snow storm last night."

Everyone finally saw the big picture. Sparx then asked, "So, what does that mean?" "What that means Sparx is that someone else made these tracks so we would follow them, and I'm betting they lead right into a trap."

At that moment everyone jumped as they heard a loud howl that echoed across the sky. They all jumped into their battle stances and prepared for a fight. They were all surprised as up to 20 or 30 wolves sprang out of the snow, from the glaciers, and off the snowy hills.

Everyone prepared for battle as the wolves surrounded them. However before they could react, a few of them jumped up from behind them stabbed them all with green knives.

After a few seconds they began to wobble and fall over. Pyro was the last to fall as he watched the wolves approach him. Then finally he passed out.

**Hours Later In An Unknown Location:**

Pyro's eyes slowly began to open and the images of his surroundings began to settle. He picked up his head and began to look around. Before he could fully get up he heard a voice, "Pyro, your awake."

The red dragon got up, but as he did he heard the sound of clanging. He looked down to see that he was wearing a strange collar connected to a chain on the wall. The collar had about four gems on it, and was covered in many strange symbols. That wasn't all, Pyro could feel something strange about this hunk of metal, something wasn't right.

The young king looked around and saw his brothers and his friends. He then noticed that someone wasn't here, although the count was the same someone wasn't here; it was Flame, Flame wasn't here.

He the looked to see Candice on the ground uncunciouse. She had obviously been through some kind of tourture, but at least she was safe.

Cynder then said, "Flame was taken an hour ago. Those mutts said, their leader would be down here to see us."

Just as she said that an ice door opened up and some wolves strolled in, each of them had a strange symbol on their arms. Behind them a much larger and stronger looking wolf came in behind them. Pyro then thought, 'He must be the alfa, but somethings not right. What are those symbols?'

They were all surprised when the wolves including the giant one stepped aside at attention. As they did this an ice dragoness stepped into view. Spyro then thought, 'I get it now, she's in charge. Man how many of these 'generals' did Malefor create?'

This dragoness indeed beautiful by standards of appearance. Her scales were a sky blue mixed with a snowy white sparkle, she had two horns that stuck out straight and pointed backwards like Cynder's, and her tail blade was shaped like a trident. Her figure was much like Cynder's if not a little smoother and slightly curvier. This female didn't seem to be any older than the others.

She faced them and said, "I'm glad to see you're all finally awake." Conner clenched his teeth and was about to try and shoot her with a lightning bolt before Pyro stopped him, "I wouldn't bother Conner. I'm guessing that these collar prohibit us from using our powers as well as some of our physical strength."

The ice dragoness looked to him with a smile on her face as she said, "Very good. As long as you behave yourselves we won't have to use the collars other functions."

As her eyes finally locked on Pyro her smile widened a bit, and she began to examine his body. Her eyes then fell on a spot that around his neck. The scar from the fight with Gaul seemed to intrigue her. From what Pyro was seeing, it was obvious this dragoness had some king of interest in him.

Star was not happy with way this female was eyeing her mate and decided to get her attention. "So who are you anyway?" The ice dragoness turned around and said, "My name is Glacia, Malefor's second general."

Stella then asked, "Why did you bring us here?" Glacia gave a slight chuckle as she answered, "I'm so glad you asked. You see Malefor and the others want to see the limit of your powers, so they asked me to find you and test you… by holding a tournament."

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of this. They knew very well that this would be bad. Conner then yelled, "If you honestly think we're going to fight each other…" Glacia cut him off and said on no, no, no, we wouldn't even think of doing that."

Pyro interrupted and said, "He wouldn't make us fight each other because he knows we wouldn't do it and that I'm the strongest in our group right now." Glacia giggled and said, "Right again. Why don't you see if you can figure the whole thing out."

Pyro then said, "If i had to guess, I'd say Malefor and the others have picked opponents for each of us specifically to test our abilities. Everyone fights and whoever wins earns their freedom. Judging by the way Candice looks, i'd say she already fought her battle."

"Very good. Yes, your friend fought and won her battle today. She will wake up sooner or later. Each of you will be fighting an opponent picked to push you to to your absolute limits. You will not only be fighting for your freedom, you will be fighting for the freedom of the ice elder."

Spyro growled at her as she said this, but before he could talk she continued, "You can refuse if you wish, but that would mean you'd have to stay down here and who knows what could happen."

Spyro then thought for a minute and made up his mind. He looked over to the others who quickly nodded their heads. The purple dragon then said, "We'll fight."

Glacia smiled and said, "Good, get them down." The wolves removed their chains and let them loose. The ice dragoness then said, "I'm afraid we'll have to leave the collar on until you matches. Just a precaution. You all will be shown to your rooms and get ready to watch today's match."

Ember then asked, "Is that where Flame is now?" Glacia nodded and said, "Yes, I had a feeling you guys would agree. His match will be starting soon. You all can watch from your rooms. By the way you all get your own rooms, can't have you scheming of a way out now can we."

The wolves each guided the dragons to their rooms. The rooms were just big enough to hold them and contained food, water, a bed, and a window that let them see the arena."

Glacia escorted Pyro to his room. As he was about to enter Glacia stopped him by stepping on his tail getting his attention. He turned around and was met with flirtatious gaze from the ice dragoness.

She circled around and rubbed up against his side. She then used her tail to rub his other side. Her body was cool and smooth and the way she snuggled close to him made him shiver. She snaked her way up his body and nuzzled him under his chin.

Pyro tried to move, but something wasn't letting him. Some strange force was keeping him still and it wasn't the collar.

She then whispered in his ear, "I didn't expect to get such handsome guest with this lot." She placed a paw on his left shoulder. Pyro was still in shock so he didn't have time to react to this sudden act. She then dragged her tounge all the way up his neck getting him to moan and shiver slightly. She then said, "You be careful now, I wouldn't want you getting hurt in this little game."

Glacia then fully brushed passed him and dragged her tail under his chin. The red dragon began to breath deeply as he was surprised about what just happened.

He went inside his room and looked through the window and waited for the match to begin.

A wolf then emerged on top of a pedestal, he could only guess that he was some kind of announcer.

As the seats began to fill with wolves, apes, and humans, the announcer began to speak, "**Alright everyone are you ready for a fight. (The crowd cheers). Well then let's get started. First up is the new fire guardian whose blood boils at the sight of our troops. Its FLAME!"**

Flame stepped out into the open with his collar off. He stood tall as the crowd began to boo at him. Flame snorted not paying these low lives any attention.

Ember showed the fear she held for her mate. She knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but she couldn't help but worry; after all it was Malefor's plan.

The announcer continued, "**And now his opponent. The red devil, the conquerer of worlds, and king of rage. It is my greets pleasure to introduce the leader of the red lanterns ATROCITUS!"**

Pyro's eyes shot wide as he heard that name. He then said, "No way, that's not possible."

As the wolf spoke what looked like a red goblin in strange clothing stepped out into the arena. His eye and lip were scared from a past battle and that made him look even more threatening. However what caught Flames attention was the glowing red light on his right hand.

Pyro growled as he thought, 'So that's your game eh? Jones must have supplied the data for this little scheme. Flame, you better be careful. Your in for one tough fight."

Flame took up his stance and prepared to fight. However as he did this Atrocitus laughed at him. He then asked, "Do you truly believe that puny thing like you has what it takes to kill me?"

Flame once again snorted and said, "Your out of your mind to underestimate me. I'll show you how just how strong a dragon can be." The red dragon then thought, 'Don't worry Ember, until we finish off Malefor once and for all… I will never give up!'

The announcer smiled as he saw that both competitors were ready for the a fight, "**LET THE MATCH BEGING!"**

Without wasting a single second Flame and Atrocitus charged at each other. Flame jumped off the ground and began slashing at the red goblin. Atrocitus easily dodged him left and right.

Atrocitus then pulled back his right fist punched Flame dead in his face sending him flying with a red shockwave. Thanks to his draconic skull he easily absorbed the blow and managed to use his wings to flip himself up right.

Flame growled loudly and as he stared down at his opponent. That one punch had drawn blood from his mouth. 'This is not going to be easy.' he thought. The fire dragon then wiped the blood from his face and spat the rest out on the ground.

Flame took in a deep breath and calmed his mind. He then dove straight down at his opponent. Atrocitus blasted two large red beams at diving lizard. As the red beams came in Flame dodged them by dodge rolling to the left then right.

Atrocitus then flew up at him and tried to punch him again, but _this _fire dragon wouldn't fall for the same move twice.

As soon as the monster came within striking distance Flame flashed backed to a recent maneuver Pyro taught him

_**Flash Back - After the recent battle with Sterns at the Lightning Fortress - Battle Training:**_

_"Okay Flame there are going to be situations that call for speed and agility instead of raw power. From what I've seen of your fighting style you don't use your speed and agility to often unless circumstances call for it."_

_Flame then said, "Yeah, normally I can use my physical and raw power of my element to overpower my opponent and…' "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGHT!"_

_Flame flinched as his fire companion raised his voice at him. Pyro continued, "A true warrior uses all factors to fight. Now, I'm going to teach you a few maneuvers and techniques my past teachers taught me to use when fight a larger opponent."_

_"From now on you will train with me to become the best fire dragon warrior in the entire dragon realms._

_Flame shook his shock out off his face and smiled. He then nodded and prepared his body to learn what his fiend had to teach._

_"When they are bigger then you they tend to throw punches that are to wide and contain all of their power. So using a move that maneuver around that attack will get them off balance. One way we can do that is using the one thing we have that they don't."_

_Flame raised a brow and asked, "What's that?"_

_Pyro smiled and said, "Our tails!"_

**End of Flashback**

Flame couldn't help but let a smile come across his face. He ducked the attack and hooked his tail around Atrocitus's arm.

With one strong pull of his tail Flame delivered a fire covered fist into red goblins face sending him into the ground. Flame landed on the ground with the same smile on his face. He then held up his arm and blew his fist out.

Ember was surprised by this move, it was completely out of his character. She couldn't help but smile as he looked really cool blowing his fist out like that.

Flame looked through the cloud of smoke he created with Atrocitus, but he saw no sign of him. His eyes then caught onto something. He saw a red glow for a split second before it came out and hit him dead center in his chest sending scatting and rolling across the ground.

Flame growled and said, "Dammit, I should have seen an attack like that coming." Flame stuck his paw out doing a hand stand and sending himself into a triple front flip, easily landing on his paws.

Before the fire dragon could react Atrocitus came trying to punch him. As he threw the punch Flame dodged the punch and went in for a counter attack. Flame delivered two strong slashes to his opponents chest and gut.

Atrocitus then thought, 'How is this possible? How can such a weakling be matching me? No I will not fall to this pathetic lizard!'

Atrocitus threw another punch that Flame once again dodged. The monster's fist easily smashed through the earth's surface. Flame used all four of his paws to jump up. Once in the air, Flame grabbed onto his thick neck, swung around and placed both of his back legs on his back. He then kicked the over sized red monster into the ground and sending himself into a backflip.

Spyro was beside himself. His best friend's fighting style had changed completely and he was now using moves he would never have even dreamed of using.

'I don't get it. How and when did Flame change his fighting style to '_this'_? Man I don't know when this happened, but I'm glad it did. Go get em Fame!'

However this time he wouldn't get off scott free. Atrocitus pulled his arm free and sent red dragon flying with a powerful uppercut.

Flame used his wings to straighten himself out again, but just a he did this a large red beam blasted him out of the sky and onto the ground. Flame just barely managed to back flip and land on his paws.

Before he had a chance to recover the red monster came in gave him another red pulse uppercut sending him flying straight up.

Ember was horrified by the sight of this. Flame had started out this battle so strong, but now he was getting nocked around like he used to when they first started training.

Pyro then thought, 'Just what I was afraid of, the fights taking too long. Flame only succeeded in making this guy angry. The angrier he gets the more his ring will fill with rage, and the stronger he'll get. This is bad.'

Atrocitus was finished with Flame. He used his ring to form a red whip and lashed out at the falling fire dragon.

Once it wrapped around, it pulled tight and yanked him downward. Atrocitus spun around and delivered a very powerful right hook into Flames face. The fire guardian was sent flying again and this time the rage filled brute went after him.

Flame was still conscious as he was flying towards the wall. He thought to himself, 'Man this guys is a lot stronger than I thought… but I'm not some weakling whose going to just roll over and take a beating. Spyro, Pyro, Grandfather, Ignitus, Volcanus, even you Ember, you've all been my teachers. You've all stood by me whenever I made some dumb mistake or went down the wrong path. **Now its my turn, I'll show you all what the next generation fire guardian is really made of**!'

**Flash Back #2:**

_"So when I gain the power I need, will I be as strong as you and Spyro?"_

_Pyro shook his head no and said, "No."_

_Flame turned to him and asked, "Why not?"_

_Pyro then said, "To have power is not to be strong. I know that better than anyone. True strength is having power and choosing to use it to do the right thing. You're already strong Flame, but all the strength in the world won't matter if you don't feel your flow."_

_Flame tilted his head and said, "My flow?"_

_Pyro nodded and said, "Yes, the 'flow' or as most people would call it 'battle instinct'. All warriors have this ability, but only the best can use this ability to the fullest. Knowing when to dodge, when to block, when to attack, or counter attack. To know all this you must feel you flow, and fight till the end._

**End of Flash Back:**

Flames eyes shot open and locked on the red giant flying at him. Once again he stuck his paw out pushed up sending himself into a spin. As he landed Atrocitus began to shoot a barrage of red beams at him.

Flame activated his claw gauntlet and blocked most of the blasts while dodging the others. As Atrocitus came within a few feet of him Flame jumped backwards without a second of hesitation.

Pyro then said, "He's got it, he's feeling his flow!"

As Flame flew back he landed on his back and his paws. As Atrocitus flew over him he kicked him into the air, flipped up right and flew after him.

The red lantern absorbed the blow and started floating. Just as Flame came within range and threw a punch he dodged it. He then turned his fist into a red claw and sent Flame flying with a punch of his own.

Flame quickly flipped himself upright and blasted Atrocitus with a comet-ball. Atrocitus and Flame were sent flying towards the ground and landed on their feet.

Atrocitus wasted very little time in blasting flame with another rage filled beam. Flame tried to block it with his gauntlets, but it was too strong and forced him back. He had to retaliate by blasting the beam with his fire breath.

Atrocitus laughed at struggling fire dragon and said, "Well if you can't entertain me anymore, at least you can be a stepping stone for my legacy!"

Flame growled and said, "A legacy of murder and hatred!" Flame put all his power into his fire breath and forced the beam back at Atrocitus. However just before the beam reached him, Atrocitus blasted the ground and pulled up a rock slab blocking the beam and the fire blast. Atrocitus then used his incredible strength to smash the rock and sent it flying at Flame.

Flame ducked under the one piece of the rock flying at him only to look up and see the red goblin come at him. Atrocitus came in and punched Flame straight in the face and sent him flying with yet another upper cut.

He then used his ring to create another whip and wrapped around Flames body. He then swung him around and slammed him into a wall and then onto the ground HARD!

Flame managed to break free of the whip and took off into the sky. The enraged lantern went after and two began to blast each other left and right creating explosions all over the coliseum.

Flame had just managed to dodge two more beams but was throw off balance by the explosion of a third one. Before he could fully recover Atrocitus came in and smashed him downward.

Flame managed to use the force of his fire breath to stop his fall and land on his paws. Atrocitus once again landed in front of him and said, "You should really learn when to quit!" Flame snorted and said, "No way, I won't ever quit. I'll keep fighting for…" "For your _precious little dragoness_!" The rage filled monster once again sent the fire guardian flying with a powerful punch and went after him.

Once Flame finished bouncing off the ground he tried to get up only to have Atrocitus blast him and step on his head keeping him pinned to the ground.

He then yelled, "Do you think what she means to you, what you feel for her matters in the least. I am the conquerer of worlds. Nothing will stand in my way as I create destruction, and chaos, and hate!"

The red monster then grabbed Flames head spun him around and tossed him into a wall. He then grabbed him by the head and began to slowly crush his skull as he pushed him further into the wall.

He then said, "And you should know one thing, once I'm done toying with you, it will be I who slaughters your precious Ember."

That one line had done it. Flame reached within himself and pulled out every drop of power he had and grabbed Atrocitus's fist. He then began to push him back with both his paws letting out a very loud growl as he did so.

He then let out a loud roar and an even louder shockwave of fire. "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Atrocitus was sent bouncing of the ground from Flames outburst of power and picked himself up off the ground. As he looked upon him, he and everyone else in the arena had shocked looks on their faces as they saw the fire dragons body lit on fire. Flame had unlocked his own nova mode.

Pyro smiled and said, "Flame on dude."

The fire dragon landed on the ground locked his eyes on the red monster before him. Atrocitus charged him one last time, but this time it was over.

Flame opened his mouth and blasted a giant red lazer beam that hit Atrocitus dead center. All that could be heard were his screams of pain as he was slowly vaporized by the super heated beam.

After the beam disappeared the announcer said, **"And the winner is FLAME!"**

As soon as the announcer said that Flame passed out. After a while a few wolves came and got him and took him to his room.

After a while he managed to wake up and looked around. As he woke up the door opened and a wolf faced him.

The wolf then said, "You have a visitor." Ember then stepped to the side, ran in, and hugged him as tight as she could.

Flame gritted his teeth but didn't pull away from her; he knew she needed this and so did he. She then said, "I thought… you were going to," "Don't say it." Ember eyes widened as Flame cut her off.

He then tightened his grip around her body and said, "Listen, until we defeat Malefor once and for all, I will never leave you, and I don't want to hear another word about it."

He then pulled the pink dragoness away and pulled her in for a kiss which she gladly returned. Once the kiss was broken the wolves said Ember had to leave.

She was reluctant, but she didn't have much of a choice right now. She decided to say the one thing that could be said at this point. "I love you Flame."

Flame replied, "I love you too, and don't worry. Everything will be fine."

The wolves escorted Ember back to her room leaving Flame to rest and heal.

**Who will fight in the next round? What kind of opponents have Jones and Gaul created? What is Glacia planning with Pyro, and what does that scar have to do with it? All of this and more will be answered in my next chapter of Spyro meets Pyro!**


End file.
